


Escamas y una cola

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, M/M, Top Harry, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Apareamientos a la Medianoche #02[Beauregard-Sebastian]by Stormy Glenn(-multiautor)Esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

El mundo paranormal está en caos. Los Ancianos están cansados de que los jóvenes no tengan relaciones comprometidas, lo que causa problemas, y peleas unos con otros. Todos los que asistieron a la Conferencia UPAC ahora tienen veinticuatro horas para reclamar a una pareja de una especie diferente. Si no lo hacen, nunca tendrán una. El hechizo ha sido lanzado. No hay escapatoria para los Apareamientos de Medianoche.

Louis Stratford es un cambiaformas conejo. Bastante simple, ¿cierto? Desafortunadamente, es el único conejo blanco existente. También está maldito, con ojos color violeta, su hiperactividad, una fuerte debilidad por cualquier cosa brillante, y con la inclinación de dejar goma de mascar por todos lados.

Cuando se encuentra apareado a Harry Drakus, un cambiaformas dragón y príncipe de su raza, Louis parece incapaz de comportarse sin importar cuánto lo intente. Quiere ser bueno, quiere hacer que Harry esté orgulloso de él, en serio, pero parece que las cosas no le salen bien... Percances con la goma de mascar, emborracharse, sin mencionar el hecho de que es un verdadero conejo y está caliente constantemente. Nada parecer salir bien.

¿Puede convencer a Harry de que vale la pena todos los problemas que ocasiona, o el príncipe dragón se lavará las manos de todo el fiasco del conejo?

Consultar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Beauregard-Louis|Sebastian-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

—Bienvenidos. Soy el Anciano Burke. —El Anciano se detuvo, como si esperara algo. —Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, por estar aquí esta noche. Esta es una ocasión memorable para nosotros. Han pasado veinticinco años desde que terminó la Gran Guerra entre todos los paranormales, llevándose con ella una gran parte de nuestra población.

Harry Drakus miró a su alrededor, cuando la habitación quedó bajo un silencio mortal. Era extraño, considerando cuanta gente había parada en el salón. La esquina de su labio se crispó. Odiaba las multitudes.

—Me gustaría que todos hagan un brindis conmigo, en memoria de aquellos que perdimos. —El Anciano alzó su copa de champaña y esperó a que toda la multitud sostuviera las suyas. —Jamás los olvidemos.

Alzó su copa y bebió todo el contenido. No es como si se fuera a emborrachar por una sola copa de champaña. Haría falta más que una botella, para emborracharlo.

—Como he dicho, esta es una ocasión memorable para todos nosotros. En los veinticinco años, desde que terminó la Gran Guerra, la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation ha estado observando y esperando. No esperaremos más.

—La pelea entre especies debe parar —, dijo otro Anciano que usaba una larga túnica blanca, mientras daba un paso al frente. —Los humanos saben de nosotros, y han aprendido a aceptarnos entre los suyos. Sin embargo, su tolerancia sólo durará un tiempo. La lucha constante entre las comunidades paranormales, ha llegado bajo su escrutinio. Ya no tenemos el lujo de observarlos resolver sus propios desacuerdos.

—El Anciano Lukas está en lo correcto —, dijo el Anciano Burke, mientras hacía un gesto hacia el otro Anciano. —Ya no seremos indulgentes, esperando a que terminen sus mezquinas disputas. Como tal, hemos tomado medidas para asegurarnos de que tomen su lugar entre nuestra sociedad.

Miró a su alrededor, cuando la inquietud de la multitud comenzó a crecer, todos se miraron unos a otros, mientras el silencio pendía sobre ellos. El Anciano Burke gesticuló hacia la copa, que había puesta sobre la mesa

—Todos han hecho el brindis conmigo. Como tal, ahora están atados a los convenios que pusimos ante ustedes.

—Cada uno de ustedes tiene veinticuatro horas para encontrar y reclamar a su pareja —, dijo el Anciano Lukas. —Si fallan a la hora de reclamar una, dentro de veinticuatro horas, y traerla a ella o él frente a este Concilio para ser reconocido, no tendrán una. Se volverán salvajes dentro de una semana.

Su mandíbula cayó abierta. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Vino a la Gran Reunión porque se lo habían ordenado. Si hubiese sabido de los planes del Concilio, se habría quedado en casa.

—A causa de que continúan peleando entre especies, no pueden reclamar a una pareja de la misma raza —, dijo el Anciano Burke. —Deberán reclamar una pareja fuera de su propia especie.

—Si fallan a la hora de traernos una pareja ante este Concilio al filo de la medianoche de mañana, serán perseguidos y ejecutados como un paria.

—Para asegurarnos de que encontrarán una pareja, se ha añadido algo especial a la poción que han bebido cada uno de ustedes. Eso asegurará que la necesidad de aparearse fuera de su especie supere su necesidad de pelear. Es un aditivo particular que induce el calor de apareamiento, en cada uno de ustedes. No serán capaces de negar la necesidad de aparearse.

—Y sólo en caso de que crean que puedan tratar de romper el hechizo, — dijo el Anciano Burke, —hemos añadido una pequeña clausula especial. Cualquiera que intente negar los convenios de su hechizo, será maldecido inmediatamente acorde a su propia raza. Los vampiros ya no serán capaces de beber sangre. Los cambiaformas ya no serán capaces de cambiar. Los usuarios de magia ya no serán capaces de hacer magia, y así sucesivamente. Estoy seguro de que entienden mi punto.

Los dos Ancianos fueron a pararse con sus compañeros y se voltearon para enfrentar a la multitud. —Ahora, niños, buena suerte. Esperamos verlos en veinticuatro horas. Que su cacería sea exitosa.

—Jodidamente increíble. —Harry Drakus sacudió su cabeza, mientras el salón estallaba en un total caos. Las personas gritaban y chillaban. Otros se atacaban entre ellos. De hecho, vio a un hombre saltar al estrado y dirigirse detrás de uno de los Ancianos.

Se quedó ahí, parado un momento y miró al Concilio de Ancianos, lo recorrió un completo y absoluto shock. No podían estar hablando en serio. Simplemente no podían. Sí, quería encontrar una pareja, pero ¿fuera de su propia raza? ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Un elfo? ¿Un puma? ¿Un vampiro chupasangre? Prefería quedarse sin pareja, por el resto de su vida.

—Esto es inaceptable.

Miró al hombre parado junto a él y asintió. Estaba de acuerdo. Si no podía escoger a su propia pareja, no quería una. Y definitivamente no quería que fuera de su propia raza. Hasta donde le concernía, que se jodan los Ancianos.

—Me largo de aquí —, dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia las puertas. No iba a quedarse aquí, esperando a que algún idiota saltara hacia su culo. Ya podía ver a varias personas mirándolo, incluso si estaban manteniendo su distancia.

Sabía que intimidaba a la mayoría de las personas. Era el más grande de su raza, ya sea en forma humana o la otra. Asumió que ese era el por qué tantos se le quedaban simplemente mirándolo, en vez de perseguirlo.

Apretó los puños, mientras se acercaba a la multitud. El primer imbécil que le saltara encima, lo iba a noquear. Se negaba a aparearse en contra de su voluntad. Si no podía escoger a su pareja, entonces no tendría una.

Eludió el cuerpo que pasó volando sobre él. Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia las puertas dobles. El caos en la habitación se estaba volviendo peor. Las personas ya ni siquiera estaban simplemente peleando. Se estaban mordiendo y arañando, reclamándose unos a otros.

Había dientes por todos lados.

Se detuvo, cuando un hombre en forma de hombre lobo saltó frente a él. Arqueó una ceja y lo miró hacia abajo. —Ni siquiera lo pienses —, le advirtió, cuando el lobo lo miró de arriba a abajo, como si fuera un lomo de carne de primera. —Voy a despedazarte.

—Puedo manejarte. —El hombre sonrió.

Se paró enderezándose más, sabiendo que sus dos metros diez de altura intimidarían al hombre, como al resto de las personas. —No, no puedes

El hombre se lanzó con los dientes descubiertos y las manos convertidas en garras. Rodó sus ojos y le dio un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula. El hombre lobo cayó al piso, como una roca. Apartó al hombre de su mente, en el momento en que dio un paso sobre él.

—Hey, Harry, ¿huyendo tan pronto?

Inhaló profundamente para calmarse y se volteó para ver al hombre rubio, parado a un lado de él. Desafortunadamente, lo conocía, y un poco demasiado bien. En el pasado, solían jugar juntos. El hombre era un buen pasivo, pero no era material para ser pareja de alguien. Para su agrado, le gustaba demasiado jugar con cualquiera.

—Derek.

—¿Qué dices, si tú y yo nos quedamos juntos, guapo? —Canturreó este, mientras avanzaba furtivamente hacia él. Sus manos le comenzaron recorrer su amplio pecho. —Ya nos hemos divertido juntos. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

Había sido divertido jugar con Derek, pero no era material para algo a largo plazo. Era un poco demasiado independiente, para su gusto. Prefería que sus hombres fueran sumisos. Derek sólo era un juego.

—Eso no va a pasar, Derek. —

Aparto de las manos de este, de su pecho y las alejó. Los ojos de Derek se oscurecieron, y la esquina de sus labios bajó. La rabia llenó sus facciones.

—Me lo debes —, le gruñó, mientras le volvía a agarrar de la camisa. — Después de todo lo que hice por ti, todas las cosas que te dejé hacerme. Me lo debes.

—Derek, no te debo nada. Estuviste dispuesto a dejarme hacerte esas cosas. No fuiste forzado. Ahora, vete —, le advirtió Harry. —No quiero lastimarte.

—Pero puedes. —Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron. Presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. —Reclámame y podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

—Eso no va a pasar, Derek.

—Puedo ser una buena pareja para ti, Harry. Ya sé lo qué te gusta.

—¡No, Derek!

Lo empujó de nuevo y se volteó para irse de la habitación. Se tambaleo, cuando un gran peso cayó sobre su espalda. Lo alcanzo, lo tomó y lo mandó a volar, casi sintió los afilados dientes cerrándose en su cuello.

Malditos cambiaformas. Nunca tomaban un no por respuesta.

Aceleró sus pasos, tratando de salir del salón, antes de que tuviera que lidiar con otro idiota que pensaba que sería buen material para ser su pareja. Si pudiera volver a su habitación, podría recoger su equipaje y largarse del castillo, antes de que alguien más lo detuviera.

Justo cuando llegaba a las dos gigantescas puertas, que indicaban la salida del salón de baile, otro cuerpo golpeó el suyo por detrás. Gruñó y se giró para volver a confrontar a Derek.

Quedó impactado, ya que en vez de ver a este, vio a un hombrecillo colapsar en el piso a sus pies.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó.

Extendió su mano para ayudar al hombre, frunciendo el ceño cuando este se encogió, alejándose de él. Unos brillantes ojos color violeta parpadearon en su dirección, llenos de miedo. Trató de suavizar sus facciones, agachándose en frente del hombre, para que su tremendo tamaño no lo aterrara más. —Hey, está bien. No voy a lastimarte.

—¡Mío! —Gritó alguien desde atrás suyo.

Alzó los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver un cuerpo precipitándose hacia él. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se preparó para el impacto, sabiendo que no podría detenerlo. E iba a ser doloroso. El hombre corriendo hacia él, estaba en forma humana, pero era enorme, probablemente era algún tipo de hombre lobo o puma. No tuvo tiempo para adivinar, antes de que el hombre se estrellara contra él.

Gruñó, sus músculos gritaron por el esfuerzo que usó para sujetarlo. Él era un hombre grande, más fuerte que la mayoría, pero aun así requirió de toda su fuerza para evitar que el hombre enfurecido lo mordiera.

—¡Quítate de encima! —Le gritó, mientras se apartaba de él. Siseó cuando las garras del hombre se enterraban en su carne, destrozando su camisa de seda blanca. Amaba esa camisa. —¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

—¡Él es mío! —Gruñó el hombre, flexionando las manos con garras

—¿Quién? —Le preguntón confundido. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el cambiaformas.

—¡Él!

Bajó la mirada, hacia donde le estaba señalando, sólo recordó al hombre asustado ante sus pies, cuando sintió unos brazos envolviendo una de sus piernas.

El hombre estaba claramente aterrado. El pequeño cuerpo que estaba presionando contra sus piernas, se estremecía tanto que podía sentirlo hasta sus muslos.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar al cambiaformas.

—Mira, es obvio que él no quiere ser tuyo, así que, ¿por qué no lo dejas en paz y te vas a encontrar a alguien más?

Normalmente, no se involucraría en situaciones como esta, pero el hombre envuelto alrededor de sus piernas parecía tan aterrado, que no podía evitar sentir lastima por él. Nadie quería que lo forzaran a aparearse en contra de su voluntad —la que era razón principal, por la cual quería salir de este lugar tan rápido como le fuera posible.

—Lo vi primero.

—¿Y? —No tenía idea, de qué tenía que ver eso, con forzar a alguien.

—¡Es mío! —Gruñó el hombre.

El cuerpo envuelto alrededor de su pierna, tembló. Un gemido de angustia llegó a sus oídos. Sabía que necesitaba hacer algo, antes de que el cambiaformas lo atacara de nuevo. Se agachó y agarró al hombrecito, alejándolo de su pierna, a pesar de como temblaba el hombre.

Levantó al hombre, luego gruñó cuando el pequeño trató de trepar sobre él. Casi rió, la rareza de la situación lo golpeó. Estaba siendo amenazado por un cambiaformas, mientras un hombrecillo con apariencia de duende, trataba de usarlo como un árbol.

¿Acaso su vida podía volverse más extraña?

—Lo quiero —Gruñó el cambiaformas. —Entrégamelo

—¿O qué? —Puede que se haya divertido con la situación, pero no aguantaría las amenazas de nadie. Envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombre, que colgaba de él desesperadamente, levantándolo en sus brazos. Miró al cambiaformas. —Voy a quedármelo.

—Yo lo vi primero —, le dijo el cambiaformas. —Es mío.

—Desde mi punto de vista, eso no es lo que parece.

El cambiaformas gruñó y se lanzó.

Oyó gritar al hombre en sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la amenaza inminente, protegiendo al hombre con su cuerpo. El dolor destrozó el control que tenía sobre sí, mientras las garras del cambiaformas se hundían en su espalda.

Rugió. Sostuvo al hombrecito contra su pecho y extendió las garras de su otra mano, girándose y acertándole al cambiaformas. La sangre salpicó por todos lados, mientras sus garras se arrastraban por el pecho del otro.

Oyó un sonoro gruñido y sintió las garras del cambiaformas hundiéndose en su costado. El hombre en sus brazos gritó, y supo que también lo había golpeado. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de la sangre —pero también había algo más.

Eso cosquilleó sus sentidos, intrigándolo. Antes de que pudiera rastrear el dulce aroma o averiguar de dónde venía, el cambiaformas volvió a saltar sobre él. Toda la fuerza de este enloquecido, lo golpeó como un tren. El hombre en sus brazos gritó, cuando cayó sobre él.

Alguien lo golpeó por detrás. Se tropezó hacia adelante, trastabillando con el hombrecito que había estado sosteniendo. Se giró, para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, justo a tiempo para ver al cambiaformas zambullirse directo al pequeño  
Actuando por puro instinto, reunió fuego en su garganta y lo dejó ir. Un humo negro llenó el aire, oscureciendo la visión que tenía del hombrecito por un breve momento. Con su mano, atravesó el humo y agarró el primer pedazo de piel que sintió.

Tiró con fuerza, exhalando un suspiro de alivio cuando el pequeño se deslizó a través del piso hacia él. Estaba ligeramente chamuscado, pero por lo demás, parecía bien. Agarró al hombre en sus brazos y corrió hacia la puerta.

La atravesó justo cuando algo volvió a golpearlo. El hombrecito salió volando de entre sus brazos. Cayó al suelo, aterrizando con fuerza sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sus dientes se cerraron sobre su labio inferior, extrayendo sangre. Gruñó y enroscó sus manos en puños.

Se puso de pie y se volteó para mirar al cambiaformas agazapado junto a las puertas. Escupió la sangre de su boca al piso, luego se secó la sangre restante de sus labios y la miró por un momento, luego miró al cambiaformas.

—Realmente me estoy cansando de esta mierda —, gruñó.—No vas a conseguir al pequeñín, así que lárgate.

—¡Mío! —Le gritó.

Rodó sus ojos. Sólo quería ir a casa, sin alborotos ni peleas. No quería pelear hasta salir del maldito castillo. Al parecer no iba a conseguir lo que quería, sin hacerlo.

Por supuesto, si quitaba de la imagen la razón de la pelea... se volteó a ver al pequeño que había sostenido hace unos minutos atrás, acurrucado contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Gruñó profundamente, hizo un gesto con su mano otra vez.

—¡Ven aquí!

Esos ojos color violeta se ampliaron con temor. El hombrecito se puso de pie y atravesó la distancia entre ellos, hasta pararse directamente en frente de él. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado se estremeció. Casi gruñó, ante la forma en que sus ojos descendieron sumisamente hacia el suelo.

—¿Quieres aparearte con este hombre? —Preguntó suavemente, esperando que su voz suave calmara al hombre.

—No. —Susurró. —Por favor.

En el momento en que pronunció esas palabras, él abrió su boca y dejó salir una ola de humo, envolviendo al hombre. Este humo no era puro negro como lo normal, sino gris y teñido con explosiones de llamas rojas.

Era el fuego del apareamiento. Siempre y cuando no intercambiara sangre con el hombrecito, los efectos desaparecerían en un par de horas. Por ahora, marcaría como suyo al hombre aterrado, advirtiéndole a todos los otros, que se alejaran de él o sufrirían su ira.

El hombre tembló y gritó, agarrando la parte posterior de su cuello. Sabía que estaba sintiendo la marca que sentían todas las parejas cuando eran reclamadas.

Su símbolo de vida ardería en la piel del hombre, desvaneciéndose únicamente cuando él muriera —o si él no completaba el apareamiento, en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Satisfecho de que el hombre hubiese sido salvado del otro cambiaformas, agarró su brazo y lo tiró a su lado. Se dio la vuelta para darle una mirada aburrida al cambiaformas. —Ahora ya no es un problema. Ha sido reclamado y ya no está disponible.

—Lo lamentarás —, se burló el cambiaformas. —Él era mío. Será mío de nuevo.

—Sí, sí. —Gesticuló con su mano libre, ahuyentándolo. —Piérdete, perrito. Ya tuvimos suficiente de ti.

Supo que había adivinado la raza del cambiaformas, cuando el hombre gruñó y repentinamente le brotó pelo y colmillos y dos orejas puntiagudas. Había ciertas cosas que se reconocían instantáneamente en algunas razas... como las orejas y una cola. El pelaje también era genial. Él por su parte, tenía escamas.

—¡Voy a matarte! —Gruñó el cambiaformas.

Rodó sus ojos. Como si nunca hubiese oído eso antes. Normalmente no iniciaba peleas, sólo porque odiaba el drama que involucraba. Pero definitivamente terminaría una, dada la oportunidad. No retrocedería ante un desafío.

—¿Cuándo y dónde, bola de pelo?

—¿Qué te parece aquí y ahora?

—Muy bien. —Torció su cabeza a la izquierda y la derecha, haciendo crujir unas cuantas vertebras, entonces empujó al pequeño detrás de él. Flexionó sus garras y dejó que sus dientes se extendieran, una pequeña ola de humo salió de sus fosas nasales. Hizo un gesto con su mano, para que el cambiaformas se le acercara. —Entonces vamos a hacerlo.

El cambiaformas se tensó y se agachó, como si estuviera listo para salta. Se preparó para la batalla que se avecinaba, luego su mandíbula cayó en estado de shock, cuando alguien se precipitó contra el otro, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Antes de que el cambiaformas pudiera ponerse de pie, fue jalado y un vampiro hundió sus dientes en lo profundo de la garganta del cambiaformas.

Un largo y frustrado gemido llenó el aire, cuando fue reclamado por otro. Casi se sintió mal por el tipo —casi.

El cambiaformas fue puesto de pie y arrastrado, antes de que pudiera dio la vuelta, para dirigirse de regreso a sus habitaciones, sólo recordó al pequeño duendecillo cuando trepó sobre él de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Su boca se abrió de golpe, cuando el hombre ante él se transformó repentinamente, dejándose caer entre su ropa hacia el piso duro debajo de él.

Se estiró y empezó a revolver la ropa, apenas tuvo un vistazo del pelaje blanco, antes de que comenzara a escurrirse por el suelo.

—¡Oh, no, no lo harás! —Dijo, mientras agarraba al conejito por la nuca y lo levantaba. Miró al conejo, una lenta sonrisa comenzó a cruzar sus labios, cuando le vino una idea a la mente. —Sí, creo que tú funcionarás bien.

El conejo comenzó a luchar. Siseó cuando la pequeña cosa peluda levantó sus patas traseras y arañó su brazo, dejando profundas marcas ensangrentadas. —Ya basta —, gruñó, sacudiendo al conejo. —No voy a lastimarte.

El conejito lo miró, aplanando sus largas orejas contra los costados de su cabeza.

—Ahora, compórtate como un buen conejito y nos llevaremos bien —, dijo, mientras metía al conejo debajo de su brazo y caminaba de regreso al salón principal de reunión, dirigiéndose al estrado de los Ancianos. La lucha parecía detenerse, entre más me adentraba en la habitación, la gente se separaba para darles un amplio margen.

—No estás siendo un buen conejito —, le dijo, mientras el conejo continuaba luchando. Lo golpeó ligeramente en la parte trasera. Casi se rió, cuando el conejo dejó de luchar, pero aplanó aún más las orejas en su cabeza. Al menos oía bien.

—Anciano Burke, —dijo, cuando se acercó al estrado—, deseo registrar mi apareamiento.

Podía sentir como el corazón del conejo comenzaba a martillar, mientras lo sostenía para la inspección del Anciano. Sus patas traseras se levantaron acercándose a su pecho, y metió su cola, como si estuviera tratando de verse tan pequeño como le fuera posible. No le era difícil. Su mano, era casi tan grande como todo el cuerpo del conejito.

—Sí, bueno, —dijo el Anciano, —puedo ver tu marca sobre él. ¿Él te ha marcado?

—Anciano. —Se rió entre dientes,  
como si estuviera gratamente sorprendido. —Los dragones no son marcados.

Se sorprendió un poco, cuando el conejo en su mano de repente quedó laxo en su mano. Sintió que su agarre comenzó a deslizarse y agarró al conejito acunándolo con ambas manos, contra su pecho. La maldita cosa estaba inconsciente.

—Anciano, ¿si no le importa? —Le dijo, mientras agarraba mejor al conejo de color blanco puro.

Realmente estaba empezando a replantearse toda esta cosa del conejo. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, reclamar a la bola de pelos había parecido ser lo correcto. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. La maldita cosa estaba tan flácida como un trapo. Esperaba no haber matado al conejito o haberle dado un ataque al corazón.

—Muy bien, Harry, por favor arrodíllate y... —El Anciano hizo una mueca, luego ondeó su mano hacia el piso. —Sólo pon al conejo ahí abajo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y colocó al conejo entre él y el Anciano. En el momento en que sus manos se alejaron, el conejo se levantó y salió corriendo.

Dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido y se zambulló tras él, atrapando las patas traseras del conejito, antes de que la maldita cosa pudiera escaparse.

Se apresuró en asir mejor al pequeñín. Una vez que su mano tuvo un firme agarre, sujetó al conejito con fuerza, contra su pecho. Podía sentir el corazón del conejo retumbando contra sus dedos. La cosita estaba aterrada.

—Estás bien —, le susurró. Colocó el cuerpo del conejo entre su brazo y su cuerpo y sostuvo su mano debajo de él, sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello del conejito. El conejo se sobresaltó, cuando le comenzó a acariciar su pelaje, su corazón latió incluso más rápido. —Cálmate, pequeño. Nadie va a lastimarte.

Poco a poco, podía sentir que el ritmo del corazón del conejo comenzaba a ralentizarse. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos antes de que el cuerpo del conejo se relajara. Satisfecho porque el conejito no iba a correr de nuevo, miró al Anciano.

—Por favor, continúe, Anciano Burke.

—Sí, bueno...

El Anciano Burke lucía un poco incómodo. A él no le importaba. Quería que esto terminara para que pudiera ir a casa. Tenía cosas que hacer. No tenía tiempo para este pequeño juego que quería jugar el Consejo de Ancianos.

Así que, el conejo.

Se había quedado atónito, cuando oyó las palabras de los Ancianos, no es que nadie pudiera saberlo con tan sólo verlo. No sería adecuado que el tipo de cambiaformas más grande y malo se viera sorprendido, pero así era exactamente como se sentía.

—Como Anciano del Clan Dracónico, —dijo el Anciano Burke—, acepto tu apareamiento, Harry Drakus.

No sabía exactamente qué ocurría cuando se aceptaba un apareamiento y era registrado por los Ancianos, pero no esperaba el intenso dolor que sintió de repente, atravesando su cabeza desde la base de su cuello. Gritó y cayó hacia adelante, usando su mano desocupada para abrazarse a sí mismo.

El conejo contra su pecho también gritó. Era un sonido horrible y uno que esperaba nunca oírlo de nuevo —como uñas arrastrándose por una pizarra de tiza. Cuando el dolor comenzó a mermar, comprobó rápidamente que el conejito siguiera vivo. Estaba respirando con dificultad, pero no se veía demasiado herido.

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio. No quería que el pequeñín muriera. Un apareamiento era una cosa muy seria. Una pareja muerta era incluso peor.

Alzó los ojos, para ver a un Anciano que lucía muy lúgubre. —¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya está?

—Tu apareamiento ha sido registrado, Harry, pero necesitas saber que hay una clausula —, dijo el Anciano, mientras alcanzaba un sobre de una mesa cercana, luego se lo entregó.

Apenas pudo contenerse en rodar los ojos, mientras tomaba el sobre, luego lo metió en el bolsillo de su camisa. —Por supuesto que la hay.

—Este sobre sólo debe ser abierto una vez que tu apareamiento ha sido consumado, ni un momento antes. —El Aciano lo señaló a él, con un dedo. —Y recuerda, Harry, debes proteger a tu pareja a toda costa. Los hilos de sus vidas están entrelazados ahora. Si él muere, tú mueres, y viceversa.

—¿Qué? —Le espetó.

Esto no era exactamente lo que había esperado, cuando escogió al conejito. Bajó los ojos, hacia el conejo en sus manos, mientras lo llenaba una sensación de horror. Le pareció la opción correcta, considerando la situación. Habría reclamado al conejo, hasta que este fiasco hubiese terminado, luego tomarían caminos separados. Siempre y cuando no completara el apareamiento, era perfectamente aceptable en su mundo.

Ahora iba a ser el hazmerreír de su clan.

—¡Joder! ¿Me apareé con un conejo?


	3. Capítulo 2

Louis rebotó, cuando aterrizó en la cama de Harry cuando lo arrojó a ella. En el momento en el que dejó de hacerlo, volvió a su forma humana y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, en busca de algo con lo que pudiera cubrirse. Necesitaba recuperar su ropa.

Cuando no pudo avistar nada inmediatamente, se levantó y caminó hacia la cómoda más cercana y empezó a hurgar a través de ella. Lanzó camisa tras camisa por sobre su cabeza. Los pares de calcetines aterrizaban en el piso por docenas. Luego pasó a los bóxer de seda. Levantó un par —negro con corazones rojos.

¿Quién usa esta mierda? Los lanzó a la pila que estaba creando en el suelo. Necesitaba un buen par de jeans, una simple camisa de algodón, y un par de zapatillas. ¿Quién usaba toda esta mierda pomposa? ¿Y cómo podían soportarlas? Tenía que ser increíblemente incomoda.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Rodó sus ojos y se volteó para encarar al dragón. Ondeó su mano señalando su cuerpo desnudo. —Creo que es bastante obvio, incluso para ti.

—Aparentemente no —dijo Harry, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y le arqueaba una negra ceja. —Si fuera obvio, no habría preguntado.

—Hola, estoy desnudo.

Harry ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. —Sí, puedo ver eso.

—Necesito algo que ponerme. Mi ropa se quedó en el gran salón y maldita sea, no voy a andar desfilando mi culo desnudo, para que todos puedan verlo.

Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa, cuando Harry gruñó y sus facciones se ensombrecieron repentinamente. Uh-oh, estaba en problemas. Harry se veía molesto. La nube de humo negro que de repente salió como una espiral de sus fosas nasales, no ayudaron.

—No vas a ir desfilando por ahí, con tu culo desnudo para que todos los vean —, le espetó Harry. —¿Quedó perfectamente claro? Soy el único que va a llegar a verte desnudo.

Sus ojos, se redondearon.

—Whoa, ¿de dónde vino eso?

Harry parpadeó, como si sus palabras lo hubiesen sorprendido incluso a él.

—Joder, no lo sé.

Soltó una carcajada. De repente, estaba increíblemente sorprendido con la situación. Era un jodido conejo, y ahora estaba apareado con un dragón, y un dragón posesivo, además. La situación simplemente era demasiado divertida.

—No es tan divertido —, dijo Harry, después de un rato.

—Sí, lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Que sí. —Para respaldar su afirmación, le sacó la lengua a Harry.

—Que no —, le ladró este.

—Que sí.

—Es... joder, estoy discutiendo con un conejito.

Harry frotó su mano por su rostro y se dio la vuelta. Sintió lástima por el hombre. Harry no había deseado este apareamiento más que él. Probablemente, no era justo que le pareciera divertido, incluso si la situación era hilarante.

—En realidad, somos conejos, no conejitos —, le dijo. —Somos pequeños mamíferos de la familia Leporidae del orden de los Lamorpha. Yo, específicamente, soy un conejo europeo, o Oryctolagus cuniculus.

—Eres un jodido conejito —, espetó Harry, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Le arqueó una ceja y sonrió. —Todavía no, pero podría darte un buen incentivo.

La boca de Harry se abrió de golpe, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos plateados se ampliaban hasta alcanzar un tamaño imposible. Sonrió con satisfacción. Solía enloquecer a la gente. Lo había estado haciendo toda su vida, incluso en su propia colonia. Sólo esperaba que eso no hiciera que Harry lo odiara como el resto de su especie.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Comprendes la situación en la que estamos?

Suspiró profundamente y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Creo que comprendo la situación perfectamente. Trataste de usarme para escaparte de la pequeña maldición de apareamiento del Anciano, y eso volvió a morderte el culo. Ahora estás atrapado conmigo.

Harry parpadeó por un momento, luego se rió entre dientes, mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. Apoyó su rostro en sus manos por un momento, luego alzó los ojos, entrelazando sus manos y dejándolas colgar entre sus rodillas.

—Sí, supongo que eso lo resume bastante bien.

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía, en cuanto a la tristeza que podía oír en la voz de Harry. Seguramente no podría ser tan malo estar apareado con un conejo... ¿cierto?

—¿Ese destino es tan malo? —Preguntó suavemente.

—¿Sabes lo que soy?

—Uh, no realmente —, le respondió Louis. —Quiero decir, sé que eres un dragón porque lo dijiste y fuiste a registrar nuestro apareamiento con el Anciano Burke. Sé que él es el Anciano del Clan Dracónico, tu clan. También sé que tu nombre es Harry. — Se encogió de hombros. —Pero eso es todo lo que sé.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza para mirar el suelo. Sus hombros se desplomaron. Lucía tan abatido.

—Mi nombre es Harry Drakus. Soy el príncipe real del Clan Drakus, la orden más alta de los dragones.

—Está bien. —Frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba bastante pomposo, pero ¿qué sabía él sobre lo pomposo? Vivía en un apartamento pequeño, porque eso era todo lo que podía pagar con su escaso salario. —¿Y eso significa qué?

La cabeza de Harry se levantó.

—¿No lo sabes?

Se encogió de hombros. Se sentía confundido, y no le gustaba sentirse confundido. Eso siempre lo hacía sentir estúpido. —No.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto. —Eso significa que soy el puto de príncipe de mi especie, maldita sea.

Louis dio un paso atrás, preguntándose si necesitaba ser cauteloso con este gran hombre. Se suponía que estaban apareados. Hasta donde Louis sabía, eso significaba que no podían lastimarse el uno al otro. Pero tal vez eso sólo se aplicaba a un apareamiento de conejos.

—¿Felicidades?

Harry lo miró por un momento, luego volvió a dejarse caer en el colchón, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo. Sus hombros se sacudieron mientras se reía, pero no creyó que el hombre estuviera riéndose por la diversión.

Observó a Harry, preguntándose qué podía hacer para hacer que el hombre se sintiera mejor. Si tuviera su monedero, podría darle una de sus chucherías, pero su monedero y el resto de sus cosas, se quedaron en el gran salón de baile. Ni siquiera tenía goma de mascar, para poder compartirle.

Sus labios se torcieron, mientras trataba de pensar en algo. Cuando una repentina brisa de viento sopló en la habitación, haciendo que temblara y recordándole que estaba ahí parado desnudo, una repentina idea llenó su mente.

Antes de que pudiera disuadirse para hacer algo diferente, uso sus habilidades de conejo para saltar a la cama y sentarse a horcajadas del cuerpo de Harry. Los conejos podían saltar realmente alto, ya sea en su forma humana o la forma animal.

El brazo de Harry se alejó de su rostro, y alzó su mirada hacia él, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Sonrió y sacudió sus caderas.

—Mi nombre es Louis Stratford. No soy un príncipe, o algo remotamente parecido. Ni siquiera sé quién es mi padre. No soy ampliamente aceptado en mi colonia, porque tengo el pelaje blanco y fui una camada de una sola cría. Incluso tengo los ojos color violeta, y ningún otro conejo los tiene. Soy una anomalía.

Las facciones de Harry se suavizaron a medida que le hablaba, pero fue la única parte de su cuerpo que lo hizo. De hecho, la parte larga y dura entre los muslos desnudos sólo pareció endurecerse con cada momento que pasaba. Pasó su mano por el pecho de Harry, desabotonando un botón a la vez, hasta que la camisa del hombre quedó abierta.

—Sin embargo, sigo siendo un conejo. Dicho esto, y considerando que ahora estamos apareados, deberías saber que los conejos somos clichés. Como dice el dicho, follamos como conejos. Las zanahorias son un afrodisíaco, y si me fastidias, dejaré bolitas en tus zapatos.

Chilló cuando fue agarrado repentinamente y le dieron la vuelta. Harry lo presionó contra el colchón y se movió para arrodillarse entre sus muslos. Se posó encima de su parte superior, con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Soy un dragón, pequeño conejito, y no soy cliché, sin importar cómo lo veas. Soy grande y malo y cruel. Puedo partirte en dos sin sudar ni una gota. Fastidiame y chamuscaré cada pedazo de pelaje de tu cuerpo.

—Puedo lamer mis propias bolas.

La boca de Harry se abrió de golpe.

—¿Puedes hacer qué?

—Soy un conejo. —Sonrió con satisfacción y meneó sus cejas. —Somos muy flexibles.

Una de las cejas de Harry se alzó. —¿De cuánta flexibilidad estamos hablando aquí?

Levantó sus piernas, luego agarró sus tobillos, los levantó hasta su cabeza sin esfuerzo y los plantó en el colchón junto a sus oídos. Eso hizo que su culo se alzara en el aire, de una manera vergonzosa, pero la repentina exhalación que provino de Harry valió la pena.

—¡Joder!

Volvió a bajar sus piernas a la cama, manteniendo las rodillas dobladas y presionándolas cerca de los costados de Harry. Le gustaba la sensación de ese gran hombre entre sus piernas. —Te apuesto a que puedo lamer tus bolas, mientras me estás follando.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron, y respiró profundamente. La rígida presión de su mandíbula le dijo que Harry estaba conteniendo su control, por un mero hilo. Esperaba romperlo. Su apareamiento nunca estaría completo, a menos que Harry lo jodiera.

Y él había estado esperando toda su vida para ser jodido por su pareja. no planeaba seguir esperando mucho más tiempo, ahora que había encontrado al hombre. Sólo tenía que presionar un poco más a Harry.

—Soy increíblemente flexible, Harry. También soy resistente. Dudo que haya algo puedas hacerme, que no pueda llegar a aguantar.

— Lou-Louis. —Los ojos de Harry estaban casi negros cuando los abrió y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Lucía hambriento, y de la forma que decía quiero comerte. —No sabes lo que estás diciendo, conejito, no realmente.

—Pruébame.

Harry gruñó. Esa fue la única advertencia que recibió, antes de que le diera la vuelta hasta quedar sobre sus manos y rodillas. Las mejillas de su culo fueron separadas y una larga y una larga lengua bífida, lo acarició a lo largo de su apretado agujero.

Gritó, el sonido llenó la habitación debido a su intensidad. Sentía cómo gritaba, mientras Harry lamía su culo una y otra vez. Nunca había sentido algo como eso, en toda su vida. Demonios, ni siquiera se lo había imaginado, y tenía una gran imaginación.

Cuando la lengua bífida de Harry empezó a empujar con más fuerza contra su culo, realmente gritó. Las lamidas se detuvieron repentinamente y unas grandes manos revolotearon sobre él, el rostro preocupado de Harry, lo miraba hacia abajo.

—¡No te detengas! —le chilló.

—Jesús, conejito, pensé que te estaba lastimando.

—¡No! —Volvió a darse la vuelta, rápidamente y levantó su culo en el aire. —De nuevo.

—¿Estás ordenándome, pequeño conejito?

—¿Por favor?

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Eso está mejor.

Gruñó otra vez, cuando la lengua bífida volvió a lamer su culo. Estar apareado con un dragón, definitivamente era algo bueno. Si Harry podía convertirlo en una pila de gelatina sólo con su lengua, no podía esperar a poder descubrir qué podía hacer con su polla.

Casi protestó, cuando Harry dejó de lamer su culo, hasta que sintió dos gruesos dedos hundiéndose en su culo.

Considerando que era la primera persona real, no un objeto de plástico, que tenía en su culo, definitivamente era superior a un dildo. Había algo diferente en ello, más erótico.

No podía contener sus sonoros gemidos. Simplemente abrió su boca, y estos se escaparon, haciéndose más ruidosos cada vez que los dedos de Harry se hundían en su culo. Sí, él era ruidoso. ¿Y qué? A Harry parecía gustarle. Entre más ruidoso y alto fuera su grito, más fuerza usaba Harry. Estaba en el cielo.

—Creo que a mi pequeño conejito, le gusta esto.

Asintió rápidamente, en este punto ya no podía comprender de lo que le estaba hablando. Sólo podía sentir, y se sentía maravilloso. Se estremeció, empezando en el lugar en donde los dedos de Harry empujaban en su interior y se extendía a través de su cuerpo entero. Cada uno de sus nervios estaba vibrando.

Inhaló con fuerza, cuando Harry sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó con su polla. El hombre empujó lentamente, y él sentía cómo lo estiraba cada gruesa pulgada. Las grandes manos de Harry le agarraron las caderas con tanta fuerza, que se preguntó si tendría moretones en la mañana. No le importaba. Los usaría con orgullo.

Significarían que estaba apareado.

Sabía la importancia de este momento. Una vez que Harry se adentrara en él, estarían verdaderamente apareados según las tradiciones de su gente. Este era el paso final, y entonces estarían apareados para siempre.

No sabía qué implicaba estar apareado con un dragón. Siempre había esperado encontrar a otro conejo. Los conejos se apareaban con conejos. Era un tipo de tradición. Otros conejos comprendían el alto impulso sexual, la hiperactividad, la necesidad de anidar.

¿Qué hacían los dragones?

Gruñó, cuando Harry comenzó a estrellarse una y otra vez. Sólo las manos del hombre agarrando sus caderas evitaron que saliera disparado hasta el otro lado de la cama, debido a la fuerza.

Harry era muy fuerte, y de alguna extraña manera, lo encontraba tremendamente excitante.

Tal vez ese fue el por qué se encontró tan atraído al dragón. Los conejos eran criaturas tímidas por naturaleza, incluso él en la mayoría de los casos. Estaba increíblemente excitado por el poder que fluía a través de Harry. El hombre ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo. Para él salía de forma natural.

—Estás tan jodidamente apretado —, gruñó Harry.

¡Duh! Soy virgen, pensó, pero no puso sus pensamientos en palabras. Eso habría requerido dejar de gemir, y eso no era posible.

Cuando Harry agarró un puñado de su cabello, pensó que se vendría justo ahí y en ese momento. Era un conejo. Sentía una enorme fascinación por cabello —tirar, cepillar, acariciar, lo que sea. Todo era muy excitante.

—Necesitamos visitar a mi tatuador —, le dijo Harry.

Una de las manos de este acarició su piel. Se estremeció ante el sedoso contacto. Si Harry seguía moviéndose así, podría hacer cualquier maldita cosa que quisiera. No le importaba.

—Quiero ver mi nombre cuando te folle.

Asintió tanto como podía, considerando que los dedos de Harry seguían envueltos en su pelo. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando con este, pero si conseguirle un tatuaje hacía lo hacía feliz, estaba abordo. El placer que recorría su cuerpo, en ese momento, no era como nada que haya sentido antes.

—¿Estás listo para venirte, mi pequeño conejito?

—Oh, sí.

Estaba tan listo para venirse, que estaba temblando. Cuando la mano de Harry lo rodeó y se envolvió alrededor de su polla, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para lanzarlo sobre el borde. Gritó con fuerza y ese vino en toda la mano de Harry y en la cama.

Oleadas de éxtasis oscilaron sobre él. Sus rodillas se sacudieron y amenazaron con ceder. Su pecho se sentía apretado, contraído, como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente aire. Podía sentir cómo se contraía el apretado círculo de músculos en su culo, exprimiendo hasta el último pedacito de placer, de la polla que lo embestía.

Harry se tensó repentinamente. Su rugido sacudió la cama. Empezó a sonreír, cuando sintió una repentina sensación de ardor que comenzaba en su nuca y luego se arrastraba por su columna, terminando en la grieta de su culo en donde estaba conectado con Harry.

Inhaló con fuerza. La sensación no era desagradable, pero no era algo que hubiese sentido antes exactamente. Era como ser tocado por una flama, pero sin quemarse.  
Cuando lava liquida llenó su culo, repentinamente, gritó mientras otro orgasmo lo atravesaba, uno más intenso que el primero. La sensación de ardor y la lava que lo llenaba parecieron reunirse, abrumándolo. Colapsó en la cama, sus brazos y rodillas fueron incapaces de sostenerlo.

Un gran peso lo siguió, luego rodó a su lado. Suspiró profundamente, cuando los brazos de Harry se envolvieron a su alrededor, tirándolo hacia la curva del gran cuerpo detrás de él. Así era como se suponía que tenía que ser un apareamiento. Simplemente lo sabía.

La risa de Harry atrajo su atención.

Miró al hombre por sobre su hombro. —¿Qué?

Los dedos de Harry recorrieron su columna. —Supongo que no tenemos que ir a ver a mi tatuador, después de todo.

—Podemos hacerlo si quieres. No me importa.

—No es necesario. Por alguna razón, mi nombre apareció en tu piel, justo donde está tu columna. —La sonrisa de Harry estaba llena de satisfacción. —Tal vez es parte de toda esta cosa del apareamiento.

—¿En serio?

Se giró más, tratando de darle una buena mirada a su espalda. No podía ver ninguna cosa en su piel. Frunció el ceño, entonces se alejó de Harry para llegar a la orilla de la cama.

Ambos hombres se congelaron y gruñeron, cuando su repentino movimiento, sacó la polla de Harry de su interior.

—Oh, me olvidé de eso.

—Dame una pequeña advertencia, la próxima vez —, gruñó Harry.

—Perdón. —Se carcajeaba, mientras se escabullía hasta la orilla de la cama. —No estoy acostumbrado a esto, exactamente.

—Conejito, ¿a dónde vas?

—Quiero verlo.

—¿Ver qué?

—Las marcas en mi espalda. —¡Duh!

Se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la primera puerta que encontró. La cerró rápidamente y se apoyó contra ella. Ondeó una mano hacia la puerta. —Hay alguien allá afuera, Harry.

—Por supuesto que sí, conejito. —Harry sonrió. —Soy un príncipe después de todo.

—¿Tienen que estar parados justo afuera de la puerta de tu dormitorio? — Estaba mortificado.

No había sido silencioso exactamente, cuando tuvieron sexo. En ese momento, no pareció ser la gran cosa. A Harry parecía gustarle. Pero él no quería que nadie lo escuchara.

—Relájate, conejito, ellos no van a decir ni una palabra.

Frunció el ceño. Descubrió dos cosas en ese instante. Uno, que a Harry le parecía divertido que sus amigos lo escucharan. Dos, Harry todavía no lo había llamado de ninguna otra forma, además de conejito.

—Tengo un nombre, sabes. Es Louis —dijo. —¿Alguna vez vas a llamarme de alguna forma diferente, aparte de conejito?

Harry se rió entre dientes, mientras se ponía de lado en la cama. — Todavía no lo he decidido.

—Bueno, eso no tiene sentido para mí. —Realmente no lo tenía.

—Louis parece un nombre demasiado importante, para un conejito tan pequeño.

Su boca se abrió de golpe. —¿Un conejito pequeño?

—Casi creí que eras un duendecillo, cuando te vi por primera vez.

—¡Duendecillo! ¡Duendecillo! ¡Te enseñaré quién es un duendecillo! — gritó, mientras lo inundaba la rabia. Saltó al otro lado de la habitación.

Le tomó tres brincos, y quedó sobre Harry. Antes de que pudiera atacar de verdad, fue volteado y azotado contra el colchón. El gran cuerpo de Harry, lo acorraló contra la cama.

—Y ahora sabes por qué te llamo conejito.

Frunció el ceño, cuando Harry tocó la punta de su nariz. Seguía enojado porque lo había llamado duendecillo. No quería estar feliz —incluso si la sonrisa de Harry iluminaba la habitación.

—Te gusta saltar por todos lados, como un conejito.

Rodó sus ojos. —Duh, soy un conejito.

—Y eres igual de lindo que uno.

La indignación lo llenó. —¡Hola! Soy sexy, no lindo.

—Claro que sí. —Harry sonrió. —Pero también eres lindo.

El conejito resopló. —Bien, siempre y cuando sea sexy, supongo que también puedo ser lindo.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, conejito. —Harry se rió.

De repente notó cuán maravilloso se sentía el cuerpo duro presionado sobre él. Su corazón dio un vuelco, cuando se dio cuenta del fuego que empezaba a arder en los ojos de Harry. En una escala del uno al diez, Harry definitivamente estaba en el veinte. La mirada en sus ojos podría derretir el acero.

Abrió sus piernas y usó sus rodillas para agarrar el cuerpo de Harry. Supo el instante en el que este sintió su dura polla. Los oscuros ojos plata del hombre se ensombrecieron, tornándose casi negros.

—Mientras estoy siendo generoso... —Arrastrando lentamente las palabras, mientras una lenta y sensual sonrisa empezaba a cruzar los labios de Harry.

Repentinamente, el hombre se escabulló hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

Inhaló rápidamente, cuando Harry enganchó sus brazos debajo de sus piernas y las tiró contra su pecho. Estuvo eternamente agradecido, de que acabaran de tener sexo, cuando la cabeza de la polla de Harry comenzó a empujar en su interior. El hombre no era exactamente pequeño —por ningún lado.

Harry sonrió y empujó profundamente dentro suyo, robando el aire de sus pulmones, mientras el placer lo inundaba.

—Mientras estás siendo generoso, conejito, ¿por qué no descubrimos que tan flexible eres realmente?


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry se dio cuenta, de que había un peso muerto sobre su pecho, aún cuando estaba despierto. Normalmente no tenía algo encima de él, así que lo notó de inmediato. Abriendo sus ojos, sonrió cuando vio la cabeza blanca de Louis acurrucada en su pecho. Al parecer el pequeño conejito había encontrado un lugar para dormir.

Podía sentir su erección matutina presionándose entre los muslos de Louis, pero sabía que el hombre estaría demasiado adolorido como para poder aliviar el dolor que lentamente se estaba acumulando en sus bolas. Había tomado a Louis dos veces la noche anterior, y el hombre era virgen.

Desafortunadamente, no se había enterado hasta después de la segunda vez. Tendría que hablar con su pequeño conejito sobre ser sincero con él. La omisión no era una mentira, pero estaba bastante cerca. Habría tomado a Louis lentamente en vez de joderlo como un hombre poseído.

Usó su mano para acariciar el sedoso cabello blanco de Louis.

Él era un hombre poseído, y ese no era el colmo. Se había apareado a un jodido conejo, y al parecer eso no le molestaba. Eso en sí mismo, lo confundía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Era un dragón, y además un príncipe. Se suponía que tenía que aparearse a otro dragón y continuar con la línea de sangre de los dragones. Siempre lo supo. Incluso lo esperaba. No esperaba tener a un conejito como pareja.

Sonrió cuando Louis murmuró dormido y se presionó contra su mano. Estaba empezando a creer que su pequeño conejito estaba hambriento de afecto. Louis parecía ansiar cada caricia que le entregaba. Tendría que preguntarle al respecto en algún momento.

Resignado a no poder conseguir un pedacito de cola —se rió entre dientes ante ese pensamiento— rodó a Louis cuidadosamente hacia el colchón y metió las mantas alrededor de su pareja. Este se retorció por un momento, luego se acomodó y volvió a dormir.

Lo miró, luego rodó sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Louis era tan malditamente lindo... err... sexy. Quitaba el aliento. Podría mirarlo por horas y nunca se aburriría de hacerlo.

Había algo en tener una pareja tan pequeña y delicada que llamaba a sus instintos más básicos. No creía que se hubiese sentido de esa forma si se hubiera apareado con otro dragón, incluso un dragón más pequeño. Sin embargo, Louis era otra historia.

Se sentía protector, posesivo, e intrigado, todo de una sola vez. Mataría a cualquiera que se metiera con Louis. Eso era un hecho. Pero algo también le decía que mataría a cualquiera que hiciera un movimiento hacia su conejito. El mero pensamiento de que alguien más pusiera sus manos en Louis, era suficiente como para hacer que el humo comenzara a salir en forma de remolino de su nariz.

¡No estaba bien!

Inhaló una profunda y purificadora respiración y se forzó a alejarse de su pareja. No haría nada si se quedaba ahí parado y continuaba mirándolo, sin importar cuando quisiera hacerlo.  
Necesitaba limpiarse, vestirse, y averiguar cómo salir de los cuarteles del Consejo. No era fácil estar lejos de casa, durante largos periodos de tiempo. Tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer. La única razón por la que había venido a la reunión, era porque era una orden. De otra forma, habría enviado a alguien en su lugar.

Ser el príncipe de su clan, no era un trabajo tan glamoroso como todos pensaban. Tenía responsabilidades que no podía ignorar, para ambos, su clan y toda la raza de cambiaformas. Quedarse en el castillo del Consejo, sólo significaba que todo se estaba apilando en casa, esperándolo.

¡Yippi!

Se dirigió a su baño. Tal vez una larga ducha de agua caliente, aliviaría la necesidad de volver directo a la cama con Louis y pasarse el día aprendiendo sobre cada gloriosa pulgada del cuerpo del hombre.

Caminó directo a la ducha y la encendió. Una vez que el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, entró. Una cosa sobre ser un dragón era que, entre más caliente estaba la ducha, más les gustaba. Se paró debajo del chorro de agua y se mojó su cabello. Sólo tardo unos instantes en lavarlo y enjuagarlo.

Su problema vino, cuando comenzó a frotar su cuerpo. En el momento en que sus manos empezaron a moverse sobre el, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo es que Louis había hecho exactamente lo mismo la noche anterior.

A pesar de su falta de experiencia, Louis parecía saber donde tocarlo, para excitarlo hasta conducirlo a un punto álgido. Sabía justo dónde morder y pellizcar, y cuán fuerte. Sabía dónde lamer, dónde acariciar, y justo dónde tocar para que Harry no supiera su propio nombre.  
Sólo pensar en la noche previa hizo que Harry alcanzara su polla. Si no podía follar a su conejito, ciertamente podría pensar en él. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su polla dura y empezó a acariciar.

Se movió lentamente al principio, luego incrementó la velocidad, mientras las imágenes de Louis en la agonía de la pasión llenaban su cabeza. Louis parecía no tener inhibiciones. Estaba dispuesto a tratar de hacer cualquier cosa.

Ciertamente su boca no tenía filtro. Entre más se excitaba, más sonoros eran sus gritos. Sabía que iba a volverse adicto rápidamente a los gritos de placer de su conejito. En algún punto, sabía que necesitaba examinar por qué se sentía tan poderoso cuando Louis perdía la cabeza.  
Justo ahora, sin embargo, la presión construyéndose en sus bolas, estaba acaparando toda su atención. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared de la ducha y abrió sus piernas. Acarició su adolorida polla con una mano y movió la otra para exprimir sus bolas.

En su cabeza, imaginaba a Louis haciéndolo. Casi podía ver al hombre arrodillado chupándolo. Eso era algo que todavía no habían hecho, pero planeaba ponerlo en el itinerario de hoy.  
Iba a sentir los labios de Louis envueltos alrededor de su polla, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

Quería hundir sus manos en el cabello blanco del hombre, mientras follaba su boca. Esos gloriosos labios regordetes de Louis, estaban destinado a estar envueltos alrededor de su polla. Apostaría su vida en ello.

Su respiración se volvió errática. Sus ojos se cerraron. Se acarició más y más fuerte, frotando su pulgar sobre la pequeña rendija en la parte superior de su polla, con cada pase de su mano. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, mientras la presión se acumulaba con una intensidad inimaginable.

Se tensó repentinamente y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, apretando su mano, mientras conducía su polla en su firme agarre. Un bajo gruñido, fue arrancado de sus labios, mientras se venía, disparando cuerdas de semen por toda la pared de la ducha.

Se acarició a sí mismo, unas cuantas veces más, mientras se hundía contra la pared de la ducha. Eso había sido realmente intenso. No sabía si fueron las imágenes de Louis chupándolo las que lo hicieron mejor o qué, pero fue el orgasmo más poderos que podía recordar haber tenido con su propia mano.

Negó con la cabeza y terminó de lavarse. Una vez que estuvo listo, cerró el agua y salió, alcanzando una toalla para secarse. Se secó el cuerpo rápidamente, luego su cabello.

Colgó la toalla en la puerta de la ducha, para luego darse la vuelta hacia la encimera del baño y el espejo que colgaba sobre ella. Necesitaba cepillar sus dientes y afeitarse antes de comenzar a pensar en su día y lo que necesitaba hacer para poder irse a casa.

Se dio un vistazo en el espejo y dejó salir un sonido, que esperaba nunca volver a tener que oír. Era puro terror. Sus ojos se agrandaron, mientras se inclinaba acercándose al espejo y se miraba. Seguramente tenía que ser producto de su imaginación. No había ninguna forma de que su hermoso pelo negro, de repente, tuviera rayas blancas.

¡Simplemente no era posible!

Su mano temblaba, mientras la levantaba para tocar un mechón blanco. Maldición, era real. Una raya de puro cabello blanco de alrededor de una pulgada de ancho, crecía a un lado de su cabeza, cerca de su sien. El contraste entre su propio cabello negro y el nuevo cabello blanco, era perceptible a simple vista.

—¡Louis! —Espetó, con los dientes apretados.

Presionó sus labios y se fue hecho una fiera al dormitorio. Sabía que su pequeño conejito tenía algo que ver con esto. Vio a Louis durmiendo, estirado en el colchón con total abandono, y su furia comenzó a disminuir.

Louis realmente era excepcionalmente lindo, y sí, incluso sexy. Estaba extendido sobre su espalda, una pierna estirada, una pierna doblada en la rodilla. Sus brazos estaban abiertos hasta donde podían, a ambos lados. La sábana se deslizó y ahora incluso amenazaba con exponer su erección matutina.

Gruñó. Estaba real y verdaderamente jodido, si sólo la mera vista de la piel desnuda de su conejito, podía erradicar la rabia ardiente como el infierno en el espacio de unos cuantos segundos. Si Louis se enteraba de la influencia que tenía, sabía que nunca oiría el final de ello. Lo que necesitaba hacer, era asegurarse de que Louis nunca lo descubriera.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, luego caminó hacia su armario. Necesitaba algo de tiempo lejos de Louis, para así poder considerar sus opciones. Encerrar al hombre parecía ser una idea malditamente buena, justo ahora.

Pero conociéndolo, incluso tan sólo después de cierto numero de horas, sabía que el hombre sólo escaparía o diría palabras dulces para salir de cualquier jaula en la que lo encerrara. No podía esperar para ver cómo es que la gente lidiaría con Louis, allá en casa. No tenía dudas de que el pequeño conejito, tendría el lugar en la palma de su mano, en tan solo una semana.

Se vistió, poniéndose un par de pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir blanca. Decidió que por ahora, renunciaría a la chaqueta del traje y la corbata. Siempre podía usarlas después. Justo ahora, tenía que averiguar qué podía hacer exactamente con el mechón de cabello blanco en su cabeza, para minimizar la atención que de seguro se ganaría.

Mientras entraba en el baño, lo golpeó una idea. Se miró en el espejo por un buen rato y luego comenzó a reír. Puede que en realidad fuera capaz de quitar esto. Tan cuidadosamente como podía, separó el cabello blanco del negro y empezó a trenzarlo. Ató una pequeña banda elástica alrededor de la parte inferior y dejó que la trenza cayera sobre su cuerpo.

Definitivamente, su pelo no era tan largo como el de Louis, el cual casi le llegaba a su cintura, pero le alcanzaba justo un poco más abajo de sus hombros. La pequeña trenza de cabello blanco, en realidad realzaba sus facciones, atrayendo su atención a su mandíbula cuadrada y sus firmes pómulos.

Incluso hacía que sus ojos color plata destacaran.

No estaba mal.

Satisfecho por no lucir como un completo fenómeno, regresó al dormitorio. Volvió a poner la sábana sobre Louis, entonces salió de allí, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

—Qué interesante estilo en tu cabello, Harry.

Rodó los ojos, mientras miraba a Galan al otro lado de la habitación, su segundo al mando. El hombre estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, una taza de café en una mano, un libro en la otra.

—Buenos días, Galan.

—Por los ruidos que oí tan temprano, ciertamente parece que fueron buenos para uno de nosotros.

—¿Asumo que todavía no has encontrado a tu pareja?

Los ojos de Galan se entrecerraron. —¿Para qué diablos necesito una pareja?

Pensó en el increíble sexo que había tenido la noche anterior y en el sexy conejito dormido en su cama, luego sacudió su cabeza. Si Galan no lo sabía, no iba a decírselo.

—No esperes demasiado, mi amigo. Los Ancianos declararon que sólo teníamos veinticuatro horas o nos volveríamos salvajes. —Tocó su reloj en la muñeca. —El tiempo está corriendo.

—Como sea —, resopló Galan.

Rodó de nuevo los ojos y decidió dejar a Galan con sus propios asuntos. El hombre todavía tenía hasta media noche, para encontrar a su pareja. Sólo eran las nueve de la mañana. —Mi pareja está durmiendo. —Galan resopló.

Alzó una ceja. —¿Hay algo divertido en lo que dije?

—Me sorprende que siga respirando. —Galan se rió. —Con todos los ruidos que hicieron ustedes dos, la noche anterior, pensé que seguramente ya debería estar muerto.

Frunció el ceño, cuando sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba. Él no se ruborizaba.

—Mi pareja es muy entusiasta.

—Aparentemente —, se burló Galan.

—También es muy flexible. Puede doblarse de formas que ni siquiera imaginarías. —Sonrió con satisfacción. Eso debería captar la atención de Galan.

Supo que tenía razón, cuando la sonrisa de Galan se desvaneció para ser reemplazada con una que era, parte intriga y parte envidia. —¿Qué tan flexible?

—Puede lamer mis bolas, mientras lo jodo.

—Maldición.

Galan tragó tan fuerte que lo pudo escuchar, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Se rió entre dientes y cruzó la habitación, para servirse una taza de café.

—Quiero que le asignes un guardia a mi pareja. tiene que tener uno todo el tiempo. —Frunció el ceño, por un momento. —Será mejor que pongas dos. Louis tiene "problemas" escrito por toda la cara.

—No estoy seguro de qué abordar primero, —dijo Galan, —el hecho de que tu pareja se llama Louis o el hecho de que tal vez necesite dos guardias. ¿realmente es así de problemático?

Se rió entre dientes. —Sospecho que sí.

—¿Problemas para el clan?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza. —No, creo que va a ser un problema para mí. —¿Tiene algún problema con los dragones?

—No exactamente. De hecho, no creo que siquiera piense al respecto. Louis es... —Frunció el ceño, mientras trataba de descubrir la mejor forma de describir a su pequeño conejito.

—Está despierto, aparentemente.

Se volteó para ver a su adormilada pareja, parada en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Sólo tenía una sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y estaba ahí parado, frotando su cara con su mano. Se veía increíblemente sexy, con su cabello desordenado, su rostro brillaba con el sueño.

Frunció el ceño, cuando notó la raya negra en el cabello, a un lado del rostro de Louis. Estaba en el mismo lugar, que la raya blanca en su cabeza. De alguna forma, tenía la profunda impresión de que Louis tenía que ver con ambas rayas.

—Buenos días, conejito.

Louis parpadeó por un momento, entonces frunció el ceño. —¿Ya estamos de nuevo? Mi nombre es Louis, no conejito.

Sonrió. —Me gusta conejito.

—Claro que sí.

Galan comenzó a carcajearse histéricamente, atrayendo su atención. Se volteó para mirar a su segundo al mando. —¿Hay algo que te gustaría decir?

—¿Te apareaste con un conejito?

Hizo una mueca, cuando un gruñido gutural sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Podía ver cómo se avecinaba el desastre, antes de que incluso sucediera. Se volteó y atrapó a Louis por la cintura y evitó que atacara a Galan.

—No, conejito, no ataques a Galan.

Galan lucía impresionado, cuando Louis gruñó y arremetió contra él a pesar de que sus brazos, estaban envueltos alrededor de la cintura del hombre.

Puede que Louis haya sido un conejito, pero era un conejito malditamente fuerte. Era todo lo que podía hacer para sostener a su luchadora pareja.

—¡Louis! —Espetó. —Es suficiente.

Louis dejó de luchar, casi tan rápido como había empezado y se volteó para mirarlo. —¿Ahora usas mi nombre?

Se rió entre dientes y tiró de Louis más fuerte contra él. —Me gusta conejito.

—Ya dijiste eso, Hazz.

Parpadeó. —¿Hazz?

Louis no parecía arrepentido en lo absoluto, cuando se encogió de hombros. —Si tú puedes llamarme como quieras, entonces yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y no podías escoger algo más... masculino?

—Harold, Harris, Hazza, Hazz, Doodlebutt, Se...

—¿Doodlebutt? —Espetó.

Louis sonrió. —Sí, eso hace que Hazz parezca bastante masculino, ¿cierto?

—Me gusta este chico, Hazz.

Gruñó y entrecerró sus ojos, mientras miraba a su segundo al mando. Una nube de humo escapó de sus fosas nasales. —Mi conejito puede ponerme apodos. Tú no.

Galan tragó de nuevo, mientras su rostro palidecía. —Lo siento, Harry, no volverá a pasar.

—Wow, eso es realmente genial —, dijo Louis. —¿Puedes hacer lo que desees?

Se alejó y le frunció el ceño a su conejito, cuando el hombre trató de mirar su nariz. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Trato de ver de dónde viene el humo. —La cabeza de Louis se balanceaba y movía, mientras trataba de conseguir un mejor vistazo, de sus fosas nasales.

—¡Louis!

—Uh-oh, estás usando mi nombre de nuevo. —Louis se echó hacia atrás, para mirarlo a la cara.—¿Qué hice mal, esta vez?

—No es educado, tratar de mirar la nariz de alguien.

—Sólo estaba siendo curioso. —El labio de Louis sobresalió. —Jesús, ¿qué pasa con ustedes y todas sus reglas? No hagas esto. No hagas eso. Va a llegar al punto, en donde un chico va a tener que pedir permiso para aguantar esta mierda.

—¡Louis!

—¿Qué?

Gruñó, cuando las carcajadas de Galan llenaban la habitación. Nunca iba a escuchar el final de esto. Su pequeña pareja era totalmente incorregible, y Galan no estaba haciendo nada para ayudar a aliviar la situación, con toda su diversión.

—Galan, mi conejito perdió su ropa cuando se transformó anoche. Deberían estar en algún lugar cerca de la entrada, al gran salón de baile. ¿Puedes ir a recogerlas, por favor?

—¿Necesitas algo más, mientras estoy afuera?

—¡Comida! —Gritó Louis.

—Uh, esta bien. —Galan frunció el ceño. —¿Algún tipo de comida en especifico? ¿Qué comen los conejitos?

—Soy un conejo, ¿tú qué crees?

—¿Pasto?

Louis gruñó y brincó. Rodó los ojos y tensó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este. Podía ver cómo iba a ser su futuro. Iba a gastarse todo el tiempo evitando que esos dos pelearan.

—Galan, ve y tráele algo para comer a Louis, y que no sea pasto.

—Entendido, jefe. —Galan se rió entre dientes y luego abandonó la habitación.

Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Galan y luego volteó a Louis entre sus brazos, para que estuvieran cara a cara.

—Conejito, realmente necesitas dejar de tratar de atacar a Galan. Es mi mano derecha. No va a ir a ninguna parte.

—Bueno, yo tampoco. —Louis volvió a sacar su labio inferior.

Tenía que admitir, que estaba intrigado por la forma en que sobresalía ese exuberante labio inferior en la boca de Louis. Era increíblemente caliente y le hacía pensar en su deseo de esta mañana—tener su polla en el interior de la boca de Louis.

Gruñó y trató de gobernar su libido. Había otras cosas en las que necesitaba concentrarse, no en la exquisita boca de Louis. Estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo controlando sus necesidades más básicas, hasta que Louis inhaló bruscamente.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo olerte —, susurró Louis, mientras dejaba caer su agarre en la sábana que tenía envuelta a su alrededor.

Olfateó el aire, pero no olió nada. Frunció el ceño, cuando un suave rubor rosado llenó el rostro de Louis. —¿Conejito?

Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuello y cerrando sus ojos. Sus manos agarraron la camisa de vestir, como si se fuera a desplomar en el piso si es que no lo hiciera. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando Louis gimió, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

—Louis, ¿pasa algo malo?

¿Los cambiaformas conejo tenían algún tipo de condición la cual desconocía? ¿Louis estaba teniendo algún tipo de ataque? Los temblores del cuerpo de este, decían que era una posibilidad muy real.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de golpe y entonces él fue quien inhaló con brusquedad. Los ojos color violeta del hombre, se habían oscurecido, tornándose de un purpura oscuro. Lo que era más espeluznante era, que la parte blanca de los ojos de Louis habían desaparecido casi por completo, sin dejar nada más que orbes purpuras.

—¡Lo necesito! —Le gruñó.

Cayó contra la mesa, cuando Louis lo atacó.

Había una pizca de violencia en sus movimientos, pero no creía que el hombre intentara lastimarlo. Louis simplemente estaba tratando de arrancarle la ropa.

—¡Louis! —Le gritó, mientras agarraba las muñecas del conejo y las sostenía lejos de su cuerpo. No tenía idea de qué se había apoderado tan repentinamente de Louis. Tampoco sabía cómo se sentía por este lado salvaje además de... ¿excitado?

—¡Lo necesito! —Louis gruñó de nuevo. En vez de atacarlo, empezó a frotarse contra él.

Parpadeó por un momento, luego empujó su pierna entre los muslos de Louis. El hombre gimió instantáneamente y comenzó a montarlo, moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo en la pierna encajada entre las suyas. Podía sentir una raya húmeda empapando la pierna de su pantalón, en donde la polla dura se estaba frotando contra su muslo.

Sus cejas se alzaron hasta la línea de su cabello, cuando Louis se arqueó contra él para después gritar antes de colapsar en sus brazos. El punto húmedo en la pierna de su pantalón se amplió, y supo que su conejito acababa de venirse.

Inhaló una temblorosa respiración, tratando de calmar su acelerado pulso. No podía recordar la última vez que había llegado a ver algo tan erótico en su vida—si es que había sucedido. Estaba tan excitado en este momento, que probablemente también podría venirse sólo por tener una pierna entre sus muslos.

Ahora era el único que sentía la necesidad.

—Louis.

—¿Huh? —Este levantó su cabeza de su pecho y lo miró con sus ojos aturdidos.

Le agarró un puñado del cabello y lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que el hombre captó la idea y se dejó caer de rodillas. Hizo un trabajo rápido, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y sacando su dura y adolorida polla.

Un pequeño tirón, en el cabello de Louis y el cielo lo envolvió. Gimió y apretó el agarre, mientras Louis comenzaba a chupar. Estaba en lo cierto. Él tenía unos labios perfectos para chupar su polla. El hombre era natural.

—Joder, Louis, —gimió, —tu boca es perfecta.

Louis murmuró algo inentendible, cuando volvió a chupar y lamer. Él estaba bien, disfrutando cada roce de la lengua de Louis y cada succión de su boca, hasta que los dedos de Louis se envolvieron alrededor de sus bolas. Que jugaran con sus bolas, ya sea que las lamieran o las apretaran, era un placer personal. Para él, se sentía mejor que el que jugaran con sus pezones o que mordisquearan sus lóbulos. Le encantaba.

Cuando Louis exprimió su saco, rugió y lleno la boca del pequeño conejito con su liberación. Lo abordaron oleadas de un increíble placer, haciendo que sus rodillas se estremecieran y amenazaran con ceder. Apoyó su espalda contra la superficie de la mesa, para evitar colapsar en el suelo, mientras Louis lo lamía, limpiándolo para luego meterlo cuidadosamente en sus pantalones, cerrando el cierre después de esto.

Aflojó su agarre en el cabello de Louis y permitió que el hombre se pusiera de pie. Este se inclinó contra él, apoyándole su cabeza contra su pecho. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su conejito y apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis.

—Entonces, conejito, ¿qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó, después de unos minutos de silencio. —Pasaste de cero a caliente como el infierno, como en cinco segundos. No es que me esté quejando, por si acaso. Fue realmente caliente. Sólo me pregunto de dónde salió todo eso.

—Podía olerte —, le dijo, mientras se echaba hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

—Tomé una ducha esta mañana. —Sabía que no olía tan mal.

—Estabas excitado.

Se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Y podías olerlo?

—Los conejos tienen un muy buen sentido del olfato.

Las esquinas de su boca, comenzaron a curvarse, luego, una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios. En cuestión de segundos, la diversión de la situación lo golpeó con fuerza, y su pequeña risa se convirtió en una completa carcajada.

—Conejito, eres un verdadero deleite.

—También soy bueno chupando tu polla.

—Sí, lo eres. —Se rió entre dientes.

Louis sonrió y se balanceó de atrás hacia adelante. —Me gustó chupar tu polla.

Una repentina rabie ciega se apoderó de él. Gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta y levantó a Louis por sus brazos hasta que sus rostros estaban separados por meras pulgadas. —No tengo deseos de oír sobre los hombres en tu pasado. Yo soy tu presente y tu futuro. No habrá otros hombres.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron mientras parpadeaba. —Um, ¿cuáles hombres?

Sus cejas se juntaron, en un ceño profundo. —Tú dijiste...

—No dije nada —, protestó Louis. —Tú fuiste el único que metió a otros hombres.

Estaba confundido, y no le gustaba sentirse así. Bajó a Louis al piso, luego pasó sus manos por su cabello en un gesto de irritación. —¿No han habido otros hombres?

—No, te lo dije anoche. Era virgen hasta que me reclamaste.

—Entonces cómo hiciste... —Cerró su boca de golpe. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo preguntarle cómo era que le había dado una mamada con tanta maestría, sin que sonara como que lo creyera una verdadera puta.

—¿Cómo hice qué?

—No importa.

—No, realmente me gustaría saber qué...

La puerta se abrió. Louis chilló y cambió, todo en un parpadeo. Su boca quedó abierta, cuando observo a un conejo de un blanco puro corriendo por el piso de madera y entrando en el dormitorio.

Cuando alzó los ojosa, Galan estaba ahí parado, también mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Ese era Louis? —Preguntó Galan.

—Sí.

Las cejas de este se alzaron. —¿Realmente es un conejito?

Sonrió con satisfacción, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Sí, mi pareja realmente es un conejito.


	5. Capítulo 4

Louis corrió debajo de la cama y se escondió, su corazón palpitaba a millones de latidos por minuto.

Corrió y presionó su cuerpo contra la pared, debajo de la cabecera de la cama. No sabía quién había entrado por la puerta, pero no quería que nadie lo viera desnudo a excepción de Harry.

Los mitos eran ciertos. Los cambiaformas conejo eran muy calientes. Les gustaba tener sexo tan a menudo como fuera posible. Sin embargo, sólo les gustaba tener sexo con sus parejas. Una vez reclamados, jamás habría alguien más.

Con respecto a eso, los conejos eran más leales que cualquier otra especie de cambiaformas. Ni siquiera tenían sexo antes de que fueran reclamados por sus parejas. No sólo era considerado mal visto. Era una tradición.

Dudaba que Harry comprendiera el compromiso que hizo cuando se aparearon. Él nunca desearía estar con otra ser viviente, siempre y cuando permaneciera con vida. Ahora todo su interés sexual estaba fijado firmemente en su pareja.

No podía hacer más que preguntarse, si Harry sentiría lo mismo. El hombre parecía bastante posesivo, pero ¿qué sabía él de los cambiaformas dragón? ¿Tal vez a Harry no le importaba que estuviesen apareados, pero no le gustaba compartir juguetes?

Entre más se acurrucaba contra la pared, más deprimido se sentía. No se suponía que se apareara con un dragón. Se suponía que se aparearía con otro conejo. Así es cómo funcionaban las cosas.

Los Ancianos realmente los habían jodido a todos, cuando decidieron jugar a este pequeño juego. No podía hacer nada más que esperar a que el karma regresara y les mordiera el trasero a los Ancianos. Se lo merecían.

—¿Conejito?

Titubeó por alrededor de un segundo, luego se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar a la seguridad que proporcionaban los brazos de Harry. Este se agachó y lo recogió, acunándolo entre sus brazos y acercándolo a su pecho. Sus ojos casi rodaron hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, cuando Harry comenzó a acariciarlo. Los conejos eran criaturas muy táctiles. Anhelaban el contacto.

—Hey, conejito, ¿qué te tiene tan molesto? —Le preguntó Harry, mientras lo cargaba hasta la cama y se sentaba. Se extendió en la cama y colocó junto a él. —Galan no va a lastimarte, conejito, te lo prometo.

Volvió a su forma humana y estiró su cuerpo junto al de Harry, presionándose contra él. Le gustaba la cercanía que sentía, cuando estaba presionado contra el enorme cuerpo de Harry, la seguridad que le daba.

—No tengo miedo de Galan —, le dijo, mientras cogía los botones de la camisa de Harry. —Aunque tal vez él quiera reconsiderar tener miedo de mí. Puede que sea sólo un conejo, pero todavía puedo hacerle un severo daño.

—Si no tenías miedo de Galan, ¿entonces por qué corriste?

—Estaba desnudo. —¡Duh!

—Conejito, Galan ha visto a otros hombres desnudos con anterioridad. Además, eres magnifico. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

—No estaba avergonzado —, gruñó y se alejó de Harry. —Estaba siendo leal, pero supongo que los dragones no saben nada sobre eso.

Estaba actuando por pura irritación, y lo sabía. Es sólo que al parecer no podía detenerlo. Harry, como su pareja, debería haber estado tan preocupado como él, pero el hombre ni siquiera parecía desconcertado.

—¿Perdón?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, cuando detectó la violencia apenas controlada en la voz de Harry. Tal vez había cruzado la línea sólo un poquito con el comentario del dragón, pero estaba molesto.

—¡Ya me oíste! —Le espetó. —Deberías haber estado tan preocupado de que alguien me viera desnudo como yo, pero aparentemente eso no te importa. ¿Tal vez sólo debería desfilar desnudo por todo el castillo?

—¡No harías tal cosa!

—Intenta detenerme —, gruñó, mientras saltaba de la cama y corría a la puerta. Acaba de agarrar la manilla, cuando los brazos de Harry lo envolvieron por detrás. Chilló cuando fue levantado del suelo.

Sus brazos y piernas se agitaron frenéticamente, cuando fue lanzado por el aire. Aterrizó en la cama, rebotó varias veces, antes de quedar sobre su espalda. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y sus cejas descendieron, en un profundo ceño.

—Ahora, ¿querrías explicar esa declaración o necesito azotar tu culo con tu colita de algodón?

Sus cejas se alzaron, cuando su polla se movió ante las palabras de Harry. Aparentemente le gustaba la idea de que le azotaran el culo. Ahora, eso no era una sorpresa. Harry también debió pensar lo mismo, porque de repente comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

—Oh, conejito, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Um... —Bajó sus ojos hasta su endurecida polla. —Puede que tenga unas cuantas ideas.

Harry se rió y sacudió su cabeza. —No esta vez, conejito. Quiero saber qué quisiste decir con lo que dijiste. Y esta vez, si no me lo dices, no voy a azotarte.

Gruñó y se dejó caer contra el colchón. Le iba a costar un tiempo acostumbrarse a esta cosa del apareamiento. Harry parecía pensar que tenía derecho a conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Más o menos le recordaba al líder de su colonia —sólo que Harry era mucho más sexy.

—Está mal que alguien a parte de mi pareja me vea desnudo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿eso tiene que ver con la forma en la que te estás comportando?

—¿Yo? —Escupió, mientras se sentaba. —¿Qué hay de ti? Ni siquiera parpadeaste cuando Galan me vio. Es como si no tuvieras ningún problema con que me viera desnudo.

Harry suspiró profundamente y fue a sentarse al borde de la cama. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, y él no creía que eso fuera algo bueno. Pero, demonios, ¿qué diablos sabía él? También pensaba que su pareja no querría que nadie más lo viera desnudo.

—Louis, está mal que desfiles desnudo enfrente de otros, pero somos cambiaformas, —por fin dijo Harry, —alguien estaría obligado a verte en algún punto.

—No, esto está mal. —¿Por qué es que Harry no lo entendía? —Nunca nos transformamos en frente de los otros. Sólo nuestra pareja puede vernos desnudos. Es una cuestión de honor para los cambiaformas conejo.

Harry sonrió repentinamente, su ceño fruncido desapareció.  
Gesticuló con su mano para que se le acercara más. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Amaba estar en los brazos de Harry. Cruzó el colchón y trepó al regazo de Harry.

—De acuerdo, escúchame, Louis. Te concederé el punto, sobre que estoy acostumbrado a ver a otros cambiaformas. Es un poco difícil no hacerlo cuando eres tan grande como nosotros cuando cambiamos. Sin embargo, digo que preferiría que nadie te viera desnudo. —Harry lo tocó con su dedo en la punta de la nariz. —Y aprecio el hecho de que sea una cuestión de honor para ti, que nadie te vea desnudo. Pero, en el futuro, también apreciaría si evitaras despreciar a los dragones, ya que también soy uno.

—Lo lamento —, murmuró, mientras bajaba su mirada hacia sus dedos, retorciéndolos con nerviosismo. Harry tenía razón. No debería haber desquitado su furia y confusión en todos los dragones. Su problema era con Harry. —Es que parecía no importarte en lo absoluto y eso me hizo enojar.

—Conejito, hemos estado menos de veinticuatro horas juntos. Nos tomará algún tiempo acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Sólo porque no tuve tiempo para reaccionar cuando Galan entró en nuestra habitación, eso no significa que no hubiera lanzado una rabieta de proporciones épicas si hubieses estado desnudo.

Comenzó a sonreír, ante las palabras de Harry. ¿Una rabieta de proporciones épicas? Le gustaba como sonaba eso. —¿En serio?

—En serio. —Harry le ahuecó la barbilla e inclinó su cabeza. —Eres mi pareja, y nadie debería verte denudo excepto yo, si es que es posible. Apreciaría si continúas manteniendo este glorioso cuerpo, solo para mis ojos.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Sonrió. Podía hacer lo que le había pedido su pareja y mantener su honor. ¿Acaso podía existir una mejor promesa? —Lamento lo que dije. No sé nada sobre dragones a parte del hecho de que son enormes y exhalan fuego.

—Técnicamente, conejito, no exhalamos fuego. Hay una glándula en mi garganta, que contiene gas que se prende fuego cuando la libero. La llamamos bolsa de fuego. Cuando la usamos, podemos expulsar fuego de nuestras bocas o humo de nuestra nariz.

—Así es cómo haces esos anillos de humo.

—Sí.

Se rió. —Eso es tan genial.

—También es la forma en la que marcamos a nuestras parejas. Cuando me apareé contigo, exhalé un humo especial, el cual está reservado para nuestras parejas. Te marqué aquí. —Los dedos de Harry rozaron la parte de atrás en la zona superior de su columna, hasta abajo. —Cualquier otro dragón que te vea, sabrá que me perteneces.

Tiró de la trenza de cabellos blancos en la sien de Harry. —Esta es la forma en la que un conejo marca a su pareja.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Lo sospeché en cuanto lo vi.

—¿No te gusta?

—No lo esperaba, eso es todo. —El ceño fruncido de Harry se convirtió en una sonrisa. —Fue un poco sorprendente, cuando me desperté esta mañana y fui al baño para descubrir una raya de pelo blanco en mi cabeza.

—Me gusta lo que hiciste con ella. —Frotó la trenza entre sus dedos, hasta que llegó al final. Miró a Harry cuidadosamente, inseguro de la reacción del hombre ante sus palabras. —Esto luciría realmente genial con algunas perlas en ella.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron, sólo un poco. —En realidad, esa no es una mala idea.

—Tengo algunas perlas que podrían gustarte.

—¿Te importaría ponérmelas?

Sonrió. —Necesito mi bolso.

—¿Bolso?

Rodó los ojos, cuando Harry puso una mirada afligida en su rostro. —Sí, bolso. Es el pequeño bolso en forma de conejito color verde neón, atado en el cinturón de mis pantalones. Guardo todo allí adentro.

—Bueno, Galan trajo tu ropa. —Harry lo levantó y lo sentó en la cama, antes de ponerse de pie. —Iré a traerlas realmente rápido.

Apenas podía contener su ansiedad, cuando Harry salió del dormitorio. Amaba su pequeño bolso. Por supuesto, era extraño que un hombre adulto llevara uno, y había recibido un montón de tomaduras de pelo sólo por eso, pero su madre se lo había dado, y amaba ese pequeño bolso verde.

Harry regresó a la habitación, segundos después, tenía una gran pila de cosas en sus manos. Las colocó en la cama junto a él. Había otro ceño fruncido en su rostro. Estaba empezando a preguntarse, si esa era una mirada permanente en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde está el resto de tus cosas?

—Oh, tengo una pequeña mochila en el dormitorio de conejos.

—¿El dormitorio de conejos?

Se rió, cuando alcanzó su bolso de conejo color verde neón. —Sí, a menos de seas de la realeza de los conejos, te quedas en el dormitorio cando vienes al castillo del Consejo. Sólo los conejos más importantes tienen sus propias habitaciones. El resto de nosotros, compartimos una gran habitación.

—Bueno, ya no más. Enviaré a Galan a buscar tus cosas. De ahora en adelante, te quedarás conmigo. —Sonrió radiante. —Quieres quedarte conmigo, ¿cierto?

De repente, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba inclinada y Harry no podía ver su sonrisa. Lo miró rápidamente y sonrió aún más. —Soy tu pareja. Tengo que quedarme contigo ahora. Además, no creo que encajes en las camas del dormitorio, a menos que te doble como un pretzel.

—Preferiría no intentarlo. —Harry se rió entre dientes.

Se carcajeó y luego comenzó a excavar en su bolso. Sacó tres sabores diferentes de bálsamo labial, porque nunca puedes tener demasiados. También sacó un iPod, clips, dos tapas metálicas de botella, un paquete de goma de mascar con sabor a sandía, un prendedor para el pelo, dos rocas pulidas de color blanco, una botella de esmalte color verde neón, tres pequeñas cuentas de vidrio, y una cuchara de plata.

—Tienes una colección bastante grande ahí adentro, conejito.

—Oh, sí, me gusta coleccionar cosas. —Alzó las tres pequeñas cuentas. — Estas son todas las que tengo, ahora mismo, pero tengo un jarro llena de cuentas en casa, algunas son realmente bonitas, también.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama e inclinó su cabeza a un lado. — Bueno, adelante, conejito, ponlas en mi cabello.

Estaba prácticamente mareado, mientras quitaba la banda de goma, en el extremo de la trenza de Harry antes de colocarla de vuelta en su lugar.

—Bien. —Dejó caer la trenza en su lugar y la palmeó gentilmente. —Esto debería funcionar bastante bien. Cuando llegue a casa, encontraré más perlas para ti. Tengo algunas que son realmente bonitas, que le quedarían genial a tu cabello. —Inclinó un poco su cabeza para mirar a Harry. —¿Hay algún color que te guste en particular?

—Estoy seguro de que sin importar lo que encuentres será perfecto, conejito. —Harry se estiró y le tiró del cabello. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a ponerte perlas en el pelo?

—No tengo más ahora. El resto de las perlas están en mi casa.

—Estoy dispuesto a compartir.

—Oh, no. —Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Te doy estas perlas. Puedo encontrar más para mi pelo, cuando llegue a casa.

—Conejito, no vas a ir a casa, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí, cierto. —Frunció el ceño. —Vamos a ir a tu casa, ¿cierto?

—Ahora también es tu casa.

—¿Sí? —Comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso, compartir una casa con Harry. —¿Cómo es, nuestra casa?

—Vivimos en un gran castillo, esculpido a un costado de un acantilado de rocas. Es enorme, tal vez más grande que el castillo del Consejo, y puede albergar a cientos de personas.

Su boca, se abrió de golpe. —¿Cientos de personas viven allí?

—Oh, no, conejito, hay varias personas viviendo ahí, la mayoría son de mi circulo interno y aquellos que trabajan en mi propiedad, pero hay otros dragones que van y vienen todo el tiempo. Estoy en la línea, para ser el próximo líder de mi clan dragón. Tengo un montón de deberes.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—Oh, sospecho que serás capaz de ayudarme con una gran cantidad de cosas.

Resplandeció de nuevo, cuando Harry sonrió. Le hacía sentir cálido por dentro. Era una sensación extraña, estar tan contento de que Harry estuviera feliz. No podía evitar preguntarse, si todo era parte del asunto del apareamiento.

En realidad, no sabía mucho sobre el apareamiento. Como el único conejo blanco puro en su colonia, era como si mirara desde afuera. La mayor parte de su colonia lo evitaba. Era considerado una anormalidad.

No le había molestado, cuando su madre estaba viva. Ella lo adoraba. Pero ahora que se había ido, extrañaba tener una familia en quien apoyarse cuando los otros se burlaban de él o lo evitaban. Sólo esperaba que no experimentar demasiado de lo mismo, cuando llegara a la casa de Harry.

Por supuesto, ser un conejo en un castillo lleno de dragones definitivamente iba a ser toda una experiencia. Frunció el ceño, ante ese pensamiento. — Harry, ¿hay otros conejos en tu hogar?

—Nop, serás el único.

—Nadie va a comerme, ¿cierto?

—No. —Harry se rió. —Los conejos están definitivamente fuera del menú.

—¿De verdad comes conejos? —Estaba impactado y un poquitito asustado, sin mencionar disgustado. —Ewwww.

—Conejito, soy un carnívoro. Como carne a montones, pero puedo decir honestamente que no puedo recordar haber comido conejo. Prefiero algo un poco más grande, como un tipo de vaca.

—Soy vegetariano.

Harry volvió a reírse, entre dientes. —Entonces me aseguraré de que tengas un montón de frutas y vegetales.

—Y goma de mascar.

La ceja izquierda de Harry se alzó. —¿Goma de mascar?

Alcanzó la pila de cosas de su bolso y agarró un paquete de goma de mascar, enseñándoselo a Harry. —Amo la goma de mascar. La de sandía es la mejor, pero la de cereza es bastante buena. Y puedo hacer las burbujas más grandes. Mira.

Desenvolvió una y lo metió en su boca, masticándolo rápidamente. Una vez que la goma de mascar había sido masticada lo suficiente y estaba lo bastante suave empezó a inflar la burbuja. Ésta creció y creció y creció y explotó.

Parpadeó, cuando Harry comenzó a reírse histéricamente, rodando en la cama. Arrugó su nariz cuando comenzó a quitar la goma de mascar y gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía goma de mascar en toda su cara. No sería la primera vez, y muy probablemente tampoco la última.

Empezó a quitarla, rodándola en una diminuta bola entre sus dedos a medida que lo hacía. Le echó una mirada rápida a Harry. El hombre estaba rodando ida y vuelta en la cama, mientras continuaba carcajeándose. Frunció el ceño y pegó su pequeña bola de goma de mascar entre el marco de la cama y el colchón. Lo sacaría después y lo tiraría a la basura.

—No fue tan divertido. —Bufó. Realmente no lo fue.

—Oh, conejito, eres tan lindo.

—Ahí vas de nuevo, con la cosa de lindo. —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró. —Quiero ser sexy, no lindo.

Inhaló con brusquedad, cuando lo agarraron repentinamente y rodó debajo de Harry. El hombre lo sujetó a la cama, su peso mayor hacía que fuera casi imposible moverse. El rostro de Harry se cernía justo sobre el suyo.

—Eres muy sexy, Louis, nunca lo dudes. No creo que jamás haya conocido a alguien que pudiera excitarme tan rápido como tú.

Sabía que Harry, decía la verdad. Podía verlo en el oscurecimiento de sus ojos color plata y en la presión de la polla dura del hombre contra su muslo. Su respiración, casi se detuvo, cuando lo inundó la excitación.

—¿Cómo me haces esto? —Susurró.

—¿Hacer qué, conejito?

Sintió que su cara se sonrojaba, mientras apartaba los ojos de la intensa mirada de Harry. No estaba seguro de si quería admitir cuánto lo afectaba el hombre. Parecía como si eso le diera a Harry mucho poder sobre él, y eso no podía ser bueno.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—¿Y? —Resopló, mientras volvía a mirar a Harry. —Tal vez seas mi pareja, pero no eres mi amo y señor. No tengo que responderte si no quiero.

—Louis, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? —Preguntó Harry, mientras se alejaba de él y se levantaba de la cama. —Te hice una simple pregunta. No estaba demandando nada.

Suspiró y se sentó. Al menos su excitación se había ido. Sus hombros se desplomaron, mientras se levantaba silenciosamente de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse. Esta montaña rusa de emociones que seguía atravesando, realmente estaba empezando a desgastarlo. En un momento estaba feliz y caliente. Al siguiente, estaba triste y abatido. ¿Seguramente había algún tipo de terreno intermedio?

—¿Vas a ignorarme, Louis?

Dejó de atarse los cordones de sus zapatos verde neón y miró a Harry. El hombre parecía estar al borde de la rabia. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, pero podía ver que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. El ceño fruncido en su rostro, atrajo las cejas del hombre en una profunda mueca.

Su corazón cayó y la boca de su estómago comenzó a rodar. No quería que Harry estuviera enojado con él, pero quería mantener las cosas en privado. Si le daba demasiado a Harry, ¿entonces qué quedaría para él?

—No es que quiera ignorarte, pero no quiero responder.

—¿Por qué no?

Exhaló una profunda respiración. —Porque si te doy todo, entonces no me quedará nada para mí.

—Excepto yo.

—Y eso duraría sólo el tiempo suficiente, hasta que alguien hiciera una broma por el hecho de que te apareaste a un maldito conejito.

Lo sabía en lo profundo de su corazón. Era un conejo apareado con un dragón, y además un conejo raro. Puede que Harry estuviera encantado con él en este momento, pero en cuanto alguien se burlara de su apareamiento, la intriga de Harry desaparecería.

—Eres mi pareja —, dijo Harry. —Para mí, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Me perteneces tanto como te pertenezco yo a ti. Tal vez nuestra relación haya empezado de una forma un poco extraña...

Resopló sonoramente. Harry lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

—...pero eso no significa que no estemos apareados. Cuando te di mi marca y acepté la tuya, di mi pleno compromiso para que estuviéramos juntos. No me importa si las otras personas están en desacuerdo con nuestro apareamiento. No es su maldito asunto.

Bajo los ojos, hacia sus manos, cogiendo una uña con la otra. —Me molesta que me afectes tanto —, susurró. —Es como si ya no tuviera voluntad propia. Me siento feliz cuando tú estás feliz, triste cuando tú estás triste. Te huelo y me excito tanto, que es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

Cuando Harry se acuclilló frente a él, aun así, tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para ver al hombre a la cara. Era realmente alto.

—Escúchame, amor —, dijo Harry, mientras le ahuecaba el rostro entre sus manos. —Las cosas que estás sintiendo, la montaña rusa que estás montando. Estoy en ella también. Es parte del ritual de apareamiento, que atraviesa cada pareja.

—¿Nunca termina?

—No de la forma que esperas, lamento decírtelo. El cambiaformas en nosotros, se está acostumbrando al otro, tanto como el lado humano. Es como tener a cuatro de nosotros en esta relación de dos personas. Las cosas se pueden poner un poco confusas.

—Ni que lo digas. —Bufó.

—Pero se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo. Cualquier relación, ya sea de cambiaformas o no, requiere tiempo para asentarse. Necesitamos aprender sobre el otro y llegar a conocernos. La conexión entre nosotros crece con cada minuto que pasa. —Harry se rió tristemente. —Imagino que con el tiempo sabrás lo que siento, en cuanto lo sienta.

—¿Ese es el por qué me excito cuando tú te excitas? —Respiró con pesadez, nerviosamente. —Me siento como una verdadera puta. Tú respiras diferente, y en todo lo que puedo pensar es en estar desnudo contigo. Ni siquiera me importa que alguien nos vea. Simplemente te deseo.

La risa de Harry estaba entremezclada con un ligero temblor. —No puedo decir que esté particularmente molesto por eso, conejito. Me gusta cuando estás excitado y caliente.

—Sí, ¿pero será así todo el tiempo?

—Sólo lo necesario. Si me pongo caliente en cuanto te veo, deberías estar caliente hasta cuando respiro.

Tragó con fuerza, mientras el calor de la excitación comenzaba a llenarlo de nuevo. —¿Cómo está tu vista ahora mismo?


	6. Capítulo 5

Harry sacudió un mechón de pelo de su frente, luego se rió cuando observó a Louis haciendo lo mismo en el espejo del baño. —Te ves maravilloso, amor.

—Me veo como un bobo. —Louis tiró del corbatín en su garganta.

Se dio la vuelta y enderezó el corbatín de Louis. —Te ves perfecto.

—Nunca en mi vida, he usado un traje como este.

—La cena de esta noche es estrictamente de etiqueta, conejito. No tenemos elección.

El labio inferior de Louis sobresalió. —Bueno, no tiene que gustarme.

—Saldrá bien, amor. —Sonrió. Le divertía muchísimo la pequeña rabieta que estaba haciendo Louis. —Iremos a cenar, conversaremos un poco, luego volveremos a casa y tendremos sexo como conejos.

—¿En serio? —Eso pareció captar la atención de Louis.

—Nos divertiremos mucho.

Extendió su brazo. Louis sonrió y envolvió su brazo con fuerza. Juntos, salieron del baño y luego de sus habitaciones. Louis parecía mucho más calmado caminando a su lado, hasta que la gente comenzó a mirarlos.

—¿Por qué nos están mirando todos? —Susurró Louis.

—¿Porque soy el hombre más impresionante en este lugar?

—Tienes un ego gigante. —La suave carcajada de Louis llenó el pasillo, causando que más gente los mirara.

Sabía que parte del encanto de Louis, era la alegría que parecía venir a él tan naturalmente. Hacía que todos los de su alrededor se sintieran felices, incluyéndolo.

Los últimos días que había pasado apareado al pequeño conejito, le había abierto los ojos, ante cuan tenso se había vuelto. Estaba seguro de que Louis lo curaría de eso, en cuestión de semanas.  
Nunca antes le había intrigado tanto alguien. Sabía que parte de eso, provenía del vínculo de apareamiento, pero no del todo. Ni siquiera creía que las órdenes del Concejo tenían mucho que ver al respecto. Era Louis.

Se había olvidado del sobre que el Anciano Burke les había dado, después de su apareamiento, hasta que los encontró ayer en sus pantalones. A medida que lo leía, había comenzado a enojarse por su completa desfachatez.

"Todas las parejas deberán reclamarse físicamente unas a otras, al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas, hasta la próxima conferencia de año bisiesto. Fallar en esto también causará una pérdida de su habilidad para transformarse permanentemente. Si es que se vuelven salvajes serán sacrificados, por la seguridad de todos. Ahora que su apareamiento ha sido registrado, esta es la única pareja que se les otorgará."

Entonces Louis salió del baño desnudo y toda su rabia se fue en un parpadeo de este. Si el Concejo ordenaba que tenía que aparearse con este conejito, al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas, ¿quién era él para oponerse?

—¿Habrá baile? —Le preguntó. —Me encanta bailar.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. —Le gustaba la idea de bailar con Louis, meciéndolo en la pista de baile entre sus brazos. —¿Tal vez podríamos dar una vuelta en la pista, después de la cena?

—¡Sí!

Se rió cuando Louis agarró su mano y empezó a girar en círculos debajo de su brazo. Giró y giró hasta que se detuvo repentinamente. Sus ojos lucían un poco vidriosos. —Whoa —, susurró Louis, mientras usaba una mano para estabilizarse. —Me mareé.

Negó con la cabeza y tiró de Louis entre sus brazos. —Vamos, dizzy B, vamos a comer.

—Van a servir vegetales, ¿cierto?

—Sí, amor, van a tener verduras.

—Eso es bueno, porque no puedo comer carne, sabes. Me haría vomitar.

—No te preocupes, conejito, ellos van a...

—Harry.

Se detuvo. Su estómago se apretó, mientras se volteaba para ver a Derek parado en la entrada que él y Louis acababan de pasar. No le gustaba la mirada en el rostro del hombre. Contenía una pizca de malicia.

—Hola, Derek.

—¿Quién es esa lindura?

—Es Louis, mi pareja. —Arqueó una ceja hacia Derek. —¿Dónde está la tuya?

—Oh. —Derek ondeó su mano en el aire. —Anda por ahí.

—Tal vez deberías ir a buscarlo.

Realmente quería que Derek se fuera, antes de que el hombre se volviera malvado, tal como sabía que podría actuar. Esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales nunca había buscado tener una relación con el hombre. Podría ser una verdadera molestia, si no conseguía lo que quería.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos cenar juntos.

En el pasado, habría considerado que la sonrisa que Derek que la había dado era sensual, pero ya no más. Había visto la sensualidad de cierto conejito blanco, y Derek ni siquiera se le acercaba.

—Y tal vez un poco más —, continuó Derek, mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

—No, gracias, Derek. —Apretó su agarre en Louis, cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse. —Ahora estoy apareado, y eso significa que sólo estaré con mi pareja.

—¿Él? —Se burló Derek, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre Louis. — No lo necesitas, Harry. Puedo darte mucho más de lo que él puede. Sabes que puedo.

—Eso no importa, Derek. Estoy apareado con Louis, y ese es el fin del asunto.

—Me lo debes —, gruñó Derek.

—No te debo nada.

—¿Él sabe sobre mí? —Derek asintió hacia Louis. —¿Sabe lo que hicimos juntos, lo que significamos el uno para el otro?

—Nunca te hice ninguna promesa o siquiera di un indicio de que habría algo más entre nosotros, aparte de unas cuantas noches de sexo. —Apretó una mano, haciendo un puño. La otra estaba envuelta alrededor de su pareja, evitando que saliera corriendo. Louis parecía bastante molesto. —Lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotros, antes de que siquiera conociera a mi pareja no puede ser usado en mi contra. Confío en que Louis me crea cuando digo que nunca pasará de nuevo.

—Confié en ti cuando dijiste que cuidarías de mí, y tú me botaste por ¿qué? —Se burló Derek. —¿Un conejito?

—Ten cuidado, Derek, estás traspasando una línea, que no quieres cruzar — , gruñó. —Louis está fuera de los límites.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Sintió una pequeña porción de algo parecido al miedo, deslizándose por su espalda ante la mirada fría y calculadora que Derek le dio a Louis. Acercó a su pequeño conejito como si pudiera protegerlo de los ojos resplandecientes de odio del otro.

—Quédate lejos de Louis, Derek —, le advirtió. —Hablo en serio. Si le pasa algo, te haré personalmente responsable.

—Ni soñaría con lastimar un solo pelo de la cabeza, de tu pequeño conejito.

Observó a Derek por otro minuto, después retrocedió, finalmente se dio la vuelta y volvió a pasillo. Cuando miró sobre su hombre, Derek seguía observándolos.

—¿Quién era ese?

Casi gruñó. Realmente no quería tener esta conversación con su pareja, pero suponía, considerando la confrontación que acababan de enfrentar, que Louis se merecía algún tipo de explicación.

—Derek y yo tonteamos un par de veces, mucho tiempo antes de conocerte.

—¿Tuviste sexo con ese hombre?

Suspiró y dejó de caminar. Se volteó para enfrentar a Louis.

—He vivido por mucho tiempo, Louis. He tenido sexo con un montón de gente, ambos, hombres y mujeres. Pero en el minuto en el que nos apareamos, todo eso se acabó. No tendré sexo con nadie más que tú, por el resto de mi vida. Lo prometo.

Louis tragó con fuerza y sus ojos descendieron. —Él dijo que hicieron cosas juntos... ¿cosas como las que has hecho conmigo? —¡Joder!

—Sí y no —, respondió. —A Derek le gusta el dolor. No creo que a ti te guste eso.

—Yo...

—Louis, seamos honestos. Puede que seas increíblemente flexible y te gusten las cosas un poco rudas en ocasiones, pero en realidad no te gusta el dolor, ¿cierto?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Quizás sí.

—No, confía en mí. —Lo sabía en lo profundo de su alma. —Derek es una puta del dolor. Le gusta que le den latigazos hasta que tenga verdugones en su espalda. Le gusta ser sumiso, ser follado por un montón de hombres al mismo tiempo. Diablos, lamería mis botas si se lo pido. Tú no eres así.

Louis se estremeció. —¿Le gusta que le den latigazos?

—Sí, le gusta.

—¿Y eso es lo que le hiciste?

—Yo y un montón de otros hombres. —Inhaló profundamente y trató de averiguar cuán debía decirle a su pareja. —En ocasiones era divertido jugar con Derek, pero nunca jugamos solos. Siempre estábamos en grupo. ¿Por qué me escogió sólo a mí? Nunca lo sabré.

Louis se rió de repente, lo cual confundió totalmente. —Sé por qué te escogió exactamente a ti. No me importa qué pasó entre ustedes en el pasado. Ahora me perteneces, y si se atreve a poner un dedo sobre ti, descubrirá cuan feroz exactamente puede llegar a ser un conejito.

Parpadeó. —¿No estás enojado?

—Oh, estoy muy enojado, pero no contigo. Él no tenía derecho a confrontarnos de esa manera, especialmente porque tiene su propia pareja, al igual que tú. Eso fue simplemente grosero, pero sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Quería que yo supiera de ustedes dos.

—Eso piensas, ¿eh?

—Lo sé.

Estaba sorprendido. En realidad, lo que decía Louis tenía sentido cuando pensaba al respecto. Derek estaba apareado. Eso debería haber sido el fin del asunto, pero aparentemente, Derek tenía otras ideas.

Seguía un poco perturbado por la forma en la que Derek había mirado a Louis. Era pura maldad. Sabía que, si Derek se encontraba a solas con Louis, el hombre haría algo drástico, algo que lastimaría a su pequeño conejito. En cuanto llegaran a casa tendría que hablar con Galan sobre conseguirle un guardia a su pareja.

—Vamos, amor, vamos a comer, luego bailaremos un poco. —Movió las cejas. —Después podemos volver a nuestra habitación y follar como conejitos.

Una de las cejas de Louis se alzó. —Qué gracioso.

Se rió entre dientes. —Eso pensé.

(...)

Harry disfrutó la cena mucho más de lo que habría pensado. Normalmente odiaba las cenas del Consejo, a las cuales tenía que asistir, como el representante de su clan. La charla constante de Louis y su deliciosa naturaleza, casi habían hecho que todo pareciera mucho más divertido.

—¿Qué hay en esta ensalada? —Preguntó Louis, antes de poner otro tenedor repleto en su boca. Pareció olvidar dónde estaba su boca y comenzó a perseguir el tenedor con sus labios hasta que lo atrapó.

Frunció el ceño. —No estoy muy seguro, pero supongo que podemos descubrirlo.

—Es mar-maravilloso.

Sus cejas se alzaron. ¿Louis estaba arrastrando las palabras? Rápidamente miró el vaso de vino de Louis, pero estaba vacío. Una mirada aún más rápida a su alrededor, demostró que el extraño comportamiento de Louis no había sido notado por nadie más... todavía.

—Louis —, susurraba, mientras se inclinaba acercándose al oído de su pareja. —¿Has estado bebiendo?

—Nooo. —Louis soltó una risita y cubrió su boca. —Yo n-no be-be- odio el alcohol.

—Tal vez alguien puso vino en tu copa o algo.

La cabeza de Louis pareció rodar, mientras se volteaba para mirar su copa.

La cogió y la volteó hacia abajo. —Nop, no hay vino.

Agarró la copa y la colocó en la mesa. Casi saltó de su silla cuando sintió la mano de Louis agarrando su ingle, por debajo de la mesa un momento después. La agarró velozmente debajo de la mesa y se la agarró pero no antes de que el hombre desabrochara sus pantalones y metiera su mano dentro.

—¡Louis!

—Oh, estás enojado conmigo. —Louis le apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro. —. Vas a... a... —Louis frunció el ceño por un momento, luego una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. —¿Vas a nalguearme?

Gruñó, cuando varias cabezas se voltearon en su dirección. Louis no había sido muy silencioso con esa última declaración. Todos los que estaban cerca los había escuchado. Así que quería meterse en un agujero.

—¿Hay un problema con tu pareja, Harry?

Por favor, donde está ese agujero cuando lo necesito, se preguntaba, mientras se giraba para mirar al Anciano Burke, quien estaba sentado a unos cuantos pies más allá. Tratando de sonar confiado, respondió.

—No, Anciano Burke, no le pasa nada malo a mi pareja.

—Parece un poco... —El Anciano frunció el ceño—... ebrio.

Hizo una mueca. Podía oír la desaprobación en la voz del Anciano Burke.

—Creo que sólo fue algo, que no acordé con él —, dijo, mientras trataba de capturar la mano vagabunda de Louis. No fue fácil. Se sentía como si Louis tuviera miles de manos, todas apuntando hacia su ingle.

—¿Hay manzanas en su ensalada?

—¿Manzanas?

El Anciano sonrió. —Los cambiaformas conejo son bastante susceptibles a las manzanas, Harry, especialmente a las manzanas Granny Smith. Les afectan tal como te afectaría una botella entera de whiskey irlandés. Comprueba su ensalada.

Sentía curiosidad y un poco de temor. Louis había pasado de tratar de meterse en sus pantalones a tratar de meterse debajo de la mesa. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su pareja y lo sujetó a su silla, luego agarró el tenedor de Louis y comenzó a rebuscar en su ensalada.

—Tengo calor.

Acababa de avistar un pedazo de manzana cortada, cuando se volteó para ver a Louis tratando de quitarse la camisa. Ya había desabrochado unos cuantos botones y estaba tirando de su corbatín frenéticamente

Sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien. Se puso de pie, tirando de Louis con él. Inclinándose, puso su hombro en la cintura de Louis y levantó al hombre sobre su hombro.

—Gracias por la maravillosa cena, Anciano, pero creo que será mejor si llevo a mi pareja de regreso a nuestras habitaciones.

—Sí, puedo ver eso. —El Anciano tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. — Trata de no enojarte mucho, Harry. Puede que él no supiera que había manzanas en la ensalada.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero todo lo que salió fue un gritito cuando dos manos se posaron con fuerza en su culo. Louis se estaba riendo histéricamente. Rodó los ojos y simplemente salió de la gran habitación. Llegó al pasillo tan rápido como pudieron, antes de que las manos de Louis se deslizaran dentro de sus pantalones y agarraran su trasero desnudo.

—¡Louis! —Gritó, mientras bajaba a su pareja rápidamente y lo agarraba de los brazos, dándole una sacudida. —Ya basta. Este no es lugar para esto. Necesitas comportarte.

—Lo siento —, susurró Louis.

Suspiró. Se sentía terrible. Los ojos de Louis se habían redondeado y llenado de lágrimas. Estiró una mano para quitar un mechón de cabello blanco del rostro de Louis, pero el hombre se apartó de él. Se detuvo, su mano quedó colgando en el aire entre ellos.

—Louis, ¿crees que voy a golpearte?

—N-n-no.

Puede que Louis lo hubiese negado, pero podía verlo por todo su pálido rostro. —Louis, nunca te golpearía, jamás.

—¿Puedo... puedo irme ahora?

Frunció el ceño. Algo le estaba pasando a Louis, y eran más que sólo las manzanas. El hombre, quien estaba lleno de alegría hace tan sólo unos instantes, haciendo movimientos para tratar de meterse en los pantalones de Harry, de repente estaba aterrado.

—¿Qué pasa, conejito?

—Nada.

—Estás mintiéndome, conejito. Ser honestos con el otro, es muy importante.

Louis presionó sus labios juntos y se negó a responder. Sabía que no iba a sonsacarle nada, cuando estaba en esta condición. A veces, Louis era demasiado testarudo para su propio bien.

—Vamos, conejito, volvamos a nuestra habitación. Podemos conversar ahí.

—Quiero bailar —, dijo Louis. —Dijiste que iríamos a bailar.

—Cariño, no estás en condiciones de bailar ahora mismo. Estás borracho como una cuba.

—¿Las cubas se emborrachan?

—Uh, supongo que podrían, pero sólo estoy usando una metáfora.

—Oh.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis y comenzó a conducirlonducirlo hacia sus habitaciones. Necesitaba descubrir qué estaba pasando exactamente con su pareja, pero primero necesitaba meterlo en la cama.

—Oh —, susurró Louis.

Se detuvo repentinamente y presionó su rostro contra las ventanas que daban al pequeño balcón exterior. Miró más allá de su pareja hacia el pequeño balcón de piedra. Podía imaginar qué vio su pareja.

El balcón era pequeño, cercado por árboles. Había una pequeña fuente en la mitad del patio, iluminado por luces que colgaban de las tres paredes que rodeaban el balcón. Lucía como un país de las maravillas.

—Vamos, amor, vamos a bailar —, dijo, mientras abría las puertas y permitía que Louis saliera al balcón.

—Pero no hay música.

—Yo haré música para nosotros.

Caminó hasta el borde de la fuente y atrajo a Louis hacia sus brazos. La cabeza del hombre apenas le llegaba a la mitad de su pecho. Se rió entre dientes y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los muslos de Louis, levantándolo en el aire hasta quedar cara a cara. Louis se rió y se sujetó rápidamente, con sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello.

—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, amor.

Una vez que lo hubo hecho, lo acercó. —¿Listo?

Louis tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras asentía. Comenzó a bailar alrededor del balcón, mientras tarareaba. Con toda honestidad, sólo se estaba moviendo en círculos, pero a Louis parecía gustarle, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Dejó escapar, un suspiro de alivio, cuando Louis se acurrucó sobre él, enterrándole el rostro en su cuello. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, para apoyarse contra la de Louis y simplemente danzó, tarareando un poco desafinado. Esto se sentía correcto. Esta era la forma en la que se suponía que fueran las parejas.


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry miró al asiento junto a él. Louis prácticamente estaba saltando, mientras observaba por la ventana. Estaban a menos de una milla de su castillo, incluso si ya estaban en sus tierras.

Louis parecía mitad ansioso y mitad emocionado. No podía esperar para ver cuál mitad ganaría. Louis estaba probando tener un carácter bastante interesante. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si el Consejo de Ancianos realmente sabía lo que estaban haciendo, cuando decidieron efectuar su jueguecito.

Se sentía intrigado por Louis, minuto a minuto. Estaba bastante seguro de que había tenido más sexo en los ocho días desde que se habían apareado, que dentro de todo el último año. Louis estaba caliente constantemente y no tenía inhibiciones cuando se trataba de sexo. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todo.

Durante los últimos días, había azotado a Louis hasta que el hombre se vino sin siquiera ser tocado, lo había atado a la cama y lo había follado hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y había descubierto cuán flexible era su conejito en realidad. En una semana, esperaba que ambos continuaran con el mismo empuje.

Sólo pensar al respecto hacía que su polla se endureciera.

Louis inhaló repentinamente y se giró en su asiento. Sus ojos notaron la mirada, la cual reconoció rápidamente como su mirada de excitación. El color violeta se tornó purpura oscuro, y la parte blanca de sus ojos empezó a desvanecerse. Era caliente y una forma instantánea de saber que Louis estaba excitado.

—Lo necesito —, gruñó Louis, mientras trepaba por el asiento.

—Casi estamos en casa, conejito.

—No me importa. Lo necesito ahora.

Siempre estaría agradecido, por tener una limusina con una división polarizada entre el asiento delantero y el asiento trasero. Louis se escabulló por el asiento y luego se deslizó en el piso, justo cuando comenzó a subir la división.

Sus pantalones fueron bajados y su polla se encontraba profundamente en la boca de Louis, antes de que la ventana divisora hubiese subido por completo. Sonoros gemidos de excitación llenaron la parte trasera del auto. No sabía si provenían de su conejito. No le importaba. Los labios envueltos en su adolorida polla, estaban arrancando cada pensamiento racional de su cabeza.

Puede que Louis hubiese sido un virgen sin experiencia cuando se aparearon, pero cuando se trataba de sexo, el hombre era mejor que cualquiera que haya conocido. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el mejor compañero sexual de su vida. Estaba feliz de haber mantenido a su pequeño conejito. Nadie chupaba una polla como Louis.

En cuestión de minutos, Louis lo tenía retorciéndose en su asiento, sus dedos se hundían profundamente en el cabello blanco del hombre. El placer que recorría su cuerpo, era suficiente como para hacer que gimiera sonoramente. No le importaba si Galan o su nueva pareja —un puma— lo escuchaban.

Cuando Louis rodó sus bolas suavemente, sabía que todo había terminado para él. Rugió su orgasmo. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, mientras llenaba la boca de Louis con el ardiente signo de su liberación.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y esperó a que su corazón latiera con normalidad, una vez más. Su cuerpo se estremecía, mientras Louis continuaba lamiendo su sensible polla, limpiando hasta el último pedacito de semen de su piel.

—Ven aquí. Amor. —Le extendió sus manos a Louis. Sabía que el hombre estaba necesitado.

Siempre lo estaba después de darle una mamada. Bueno, a decir verdad, Louis estaba bastante caliente la mayoría del tiempo.

Este trepó a su regazo, ansiosamente. Lo levantó y le dio la vuelta, hasta que quedó de frente hacia el auto, la espalda estaba apoyada contra su pecho. Le desabrochó los jeans de Louis y sacó su dura polla.

—Escúchame, conejito —, le murmuró en el oído de Louis, mientras empezaba a acariciar el miembro sedoso y duro del hombre. —Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

—¡Sí, lo que sea!

Estaba preocupado por el temor de Louis a que alguien aparte de él, lo viera desnudo. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de que otros vieran a su pareja desnuda, porque no era así. Pero se trataba más del deseo de que Louis se sintiera más cómodo alrededor de otros que si lo estaban.

Los dragones se transformaban siempre que podían. En algún momento dado, alguien podía volver a transformarse y aparecería una persona desnuda, ahí parada. Tenía que hacer que Louis se acostumbrara a eso, porque no quería que el hombre se asustara.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Harry —, jadeó Louis. —Confío en ti.

Cerró los ojos, mientras absorbía las palabras de Louis. Casi se rindió con su plan. Quería que Louis confiara tanto como deseaba su corazón. Si le salía el tiro por la culata, nunca podría perdonarse.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró a su pequeño conejito. Lo inundó algo tierno y creó un bulto en su garganta, el cual le hizo casi imposible tragar. Tal vez era una locura tratar de hacer que Louis se acostumbrara a estar desnudo, alrededor de la gente.

Tal vez sólo debería tomar lo que tenía en sus brazos y estar agradecido.

—¿Sabes cuán precioso eres para mí, conejito? —Louis sólo parpadeó.

Sonrió y se inclinó para posar un pequeño eso en los labios de Louis. Rápidamente se convirtió en un beso lleno de tanta pasión, que casi le cauterizó los labios. Olvidó todo sobre exponer a Louis a cosas nuevas y simplemente disfrutó del deseo de su pareja.

Continuó acariciando la polla de Louis, hasta que el hombre se arqueó en el aire y gritó. Se encontraba embelesado por la imagen, que presentaba Louis mientras alcanzaba su clímax. Su rostro estaba ruborizado. Sus labios separados, mientras gemía. Sus oscuros ojos purpura estaban vidriosos, mientras regresaban lentamente a su natural color violeta.

—Tan sexy —, gruñó. Se rió entre dientes, cuando el rubor de Louis se profundizó. —Lo eres, conejito, muy sexy, de hecho. Me gusta verte cuando llegas al orgasmo. Me gusta saber que soy yo el que te da tanto placer.

—¿Qu-qué querías que hiciera?

—Olvídalo, conejito, no era importante.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sonrió. —Estoy seguro.

Louis lo observó por un momento, luego asintió antes de alcanzar un Kleenex para limpiarse. Después arrojó su pañuelo a la basura, agarró otro y le limpió la mano.

—Arréglate, conejito, ya casi llegamos a casa.

Louis se deshizo rápidamente de la evidencia del jugueteó en el asiento trasero, luego volvió a ponerse los pantalones, cerrándolos. Saltó al otro lado del asiento y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, casi como si no acabaran de estar juntos.

Se sintió un poco excluido. Se estiró y agarró el cabello de Louis y tiró de él hasta que el hombre volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Ven a sentarte conmigo.

Se entusiasmó, cuando Louis volvió a saltar hasta el otro lado del asiento con tanto entusiasmo, como cuando fue a la ventana.

Cogió a Louis y lo sentó en su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Creo que te gustará nuestro castillo, conejito. Hay un montón de lugares para que los pequeños conejitos corran y jueguen.

—¿Sí?

Se rió entre dientes, ante la emoción en el rostro de Louis. Presionó el botón y bajó la ventana divisora entre el conductor y el asiento trasero.

Galan estaba conduciendo, su nueva pareja estaba sentada junto a él. Cada pocos minutos, Galan miraría por el retrovisor. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Sólo le arqueó una ceja a Galan, y el hombre volvió a mirar al frente rápidamente.

—¿Podemos parar por un minuto? —Preguntó Louis. —No me siento muy bien.

—Por supuesto. —Frunció el ceño, mientras miraba a Galan. —Detente.

Galan asintió y el auto se detuvo velozmente, a un lado de la carretera. Salió de auto y abrió la puerta trasera, con la misma rapidez. Sacó a Louis del asiento trasero y le ayudó a pararse junto al auto, sujetándolo para que no se deslizara en la nieve que cubría el piso.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, conejito? —Había hecho de todo para poder asegurarse de que Louis no comiera más manzanas, así que no podía estar ebrio o tener resaca. La última vez ya había sido bastante mala.

No le gustó la palidez en el rostro de Louis. Lucía cetrino. Tenía una mano presionada contra su estómago. La otra se cernía cerca de su boca. Temía lo que eso significaba.

Cuando de repente, Louis se cubrió la boca y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, Supo que su preocupación estaba fundamentada. Agarró a Louis y lo levantó sobre los arbustos a un lado de la carretera.

Louis cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, de inmediato y comenzó a vomitar en los arbustos. Los sonidos que hizo fueron horrendos. No comprendía cómo es que un hombre tan pequeño, podía hacer tanto ruido.

—Galan, tráeme algo para secar su boca y una botella de agua del pequeño frigorífico, en la parte trasera.

—Sí, Harry —, respondió Galan, antes de apresurarse hacia el auto. Regresó en tan sólo un momento, una toallita húmeda en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra. Se las entregó.

—¿Terminaste, conejito?

Su conejito asintió y se inclinó contra él. Su rostro carecía de sangre por completo, y sus manos temblaban, mientras revoloteaban contra su pecho. Comenzó a secar su rostro gentilmente, luego le ofreció un poco de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

—¿Te sientes mejor, amor?

—Me quiero morir —, gimió Louis.

Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios, antes de que pudiera contenerla.

—Lo lamento, conejito, eso no va a pasar. —Louis lo miró. —¿Comiste algo que te sentó mal? ¿Algunas manzanas o algo más de lo que necesite saber? —Frunció el ceño, cuando su conejito aparto los ojos. —¿Conejito?

—Debe ser por toda la emoción —, dijo Louis, con rapidez. —No tomé desayuno antes de irnos. Estaba demasiado ansioso por ponernos en marcha, como para comer algo.

—Bueno entonces, probablemente eso hizo que te enfermaras. —Se puso de pie y levantó a Louis en sus brazos. Lo cargó hasta el auto, luego se metió suavemente, Louis seguía en sus brazos. Se acurrucó en ellos, frotándole el rostro bajo su barbilla. Sonrió cuando Louis dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. —¿Así está mejor, conejito?

—Sí —, Louis murmuró, como si estuviera comenzando a quedarse dormido. Le palmeó el pecho. —Me gusta aquí.

—Muy bien, descansa justo aquí. Te dejaré saber, cuándo lleguemos a casa.

 

Louis estaba dormido, antes de que pudieran entrar al gran patio en frente del castillo. Decidió dejarlo dormir. Cuando el auto se detuvo y Galan abrió la puerta, salió con Louis acurrucado en sus brazos.

—¿Él está bien, Harry?

—Eso creo. No desayunó, y supongo que toda la emoción lo golpeó. ¿Tú y tu pareja podrían traer nuestras bolsas? Voy a llevar a Louis arriba. Creo que lo mejor para él ahora mismo es dormir.

Galan asintió y regresó al auto. Acomodo a Louis para tener un mejor agarre sobre él, luego lo cargó subiendo por los grandes escalones que conducían al castillo.

Le entristecía que Louis se estuviera perdiendo su llegada. Estaba seguro que su primer vistazo al imponente castillo, en el que viviría ahora habría sido divertido. Pero, la salud de Louis venía antes que su diversión.

—Príncipe Harry.

Sonrió y asintió cuando vio a su viejo mayordomo.

—Hola, Carlos. Confío en que las cosas han estado en calma, desde que me fui. —Sabía que ese había sido el caso o si no Carlos lo habría llamado.

El hombre no era otra cosa más que eficiente. Había estado trabajando para la familia Drakus desde antes que antes de que naciera. A veces parecía como si el hombre siempre hubiese estado ahí.

—Todo está como debería, señor.

—Me gustaría que llevaran una bandeja de comida a mis habitaciones, Carlos, nada de carne o manzanas. Algo que sea para un vegetariano.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Carlos lucía confundido.

—¿Un vegetariano, señor?

Asintió hacia el hombre dormido en sus brazos. —Este es Louis, mi pareja. No come carne. Tampoco ha comido el día de hoy, ya que estaba demasiado emocionado por venir aquí. Necesita comer. Ya es bastante flaco, sin perderse ninguna de sus comidas.

—¿Su pareja, señor? —Preguntó Carlos. —¿Y es un vegetariano?

—Es un cambiaformas conejo, Carlos.

Los ojos de Carlos se agrandaron. —¿Un conejo, señor?

—Sí. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No, señor, por supuesto que no. —Carlos enderezó su corbata y alisó el exterior de la chaqueta de su traje. —Sólo tendré que informarle al cocinero, que el conejo ya no está en el menú.

—Sí, hazlo. —Apenas suprimió la sonrisa, que amenazaba con escapar. — Louis estaría muy molesto, si nos comemos a uno de sus parientes. Y por favor, informale al personal que habrá un conejito en el edificio. Cualquiera que intente lastimarlo, de alguna forma, tendrá que lidiar conmigo.

—Sí, señor, de inmediato, señor.

Contuvo la sonrisa, hasta que Carlos salió de prisa de la habitación. Sabía que Louis iba a ser una sorpresa para su clan, pero se imaginó que, con la orden del Concejo, todos estarían ocupados encontrando a sus propias parejas, como para preocuparse por la suya.

Subió de prisa, las enormes escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones en el segundo piso. Abrió su puerta de un empujón y atravesó la gran zona similar una sala de estar, hasta llegar al dormitorio principal.

Ser el príncipe de su clan, le costeaba esta área. No sólo hacía que el dormitorio principal fuera del tamaño de la mayoría de las casas de la gente, sino que tenía una zona para sentarse, un comedor privado, y una gran bañera como la de un spa.

Mientras colocaba a Louis en la cama, una idea comenzó a surgir en su mente. Le quitó los zapatos, luego lo cubrió con una manta desde los pies de la cama. Una vez que su conejito quedó bien arropado, se escabulló de la habitación silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta hasta que sólo tenía una rendija abierta. Quería ser capaz de escucharlo cuando se despertara.

Cuando entró en el salón principal, fue directamente al escritorio en una pequeña alcoba lejos de la sala de estar y cogió el teléfono. Golpeteó sus dedos ligeramente en la superficie de la mesa, mientras esperaba a que le respondieran.

—Ah, Carlos —, dijo cuando el hombre contestó, al otro lado de la línea. — Por favor, has que Harlan venga a mis habitaciones.

—De inmediato, señor.

—Oh, ¿y quién tiene las habitaciones contiguas a la mía, esas con las que comparto mi balcón?

—Esas habitaciones están vacantes por el momento, señor. Usualmente son reservadas para los dignatarios visitantes.

—Bien, quiero que las dejen vacías. Asignale otra habitación a los visitantes. Tengo planes para esas habitaciones.

—Muy bien, señor.

Colgó el teléfono y alcanzó una libreta de papel. Se sentó y comenzó a dibujar y a hacer notas. Tenía planeado algo especial para su pequeño conejito, algo que sentía que le gustaría a cualquier conejito. Sólo tenía que averiguar cómo hacerlo, sin que Louis lo descubriera.

—Adelante —, gritó, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta.

Alzó los ojos, cuando ésta se abrió, luego volvió a hacer sus anotaciones cuando vio que entraban Harlan y Galan. Ambos hombres avanzaron y se detuvieron en frente de su escritorio.

—Galan, me gustaría que me encontraras a un jardinero de interiores, alguien que sepa sobre botánica, y un arquitecto. No me importa cuánto cueste. Los quiero aquí, tan pronto como sea posible.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué? —Preguntó Galan.

Sonrió apartaba los ojos, de sus notas. —Quiero convertir la habitación contigua, en un parque cubierto para Louis, un lugar para que pueda estar en su forma de conejo. El invierno todavía está golpeándonos bastante fuerte. Necesita un lugar adentro, en donde correr y jugar.

—¿Un jardín botánico?

Asintió. —Me imaginé que podríamos poner unos grandes ventanales para que entre la luz del sol, después añadir césped y arbustos y esas cosas. Pero quiero barras sobre los vidrios, por seguridad. Espero que podamos lograr algo que lo mantenga a salvo, pero que no lo haga sentir como si estuviera en una jaula.

—En realidad, puede que conozca a alguien que pueda ayudar con eso —, dijo Harlan. —Peter, trabaja en la armería, hace vitrales como hobby. Puede que sea capaz de hacer algo para ti.

—¿Peter? —Trató de imaginar al gran armero, haciendo vitrales. La imagen simplemente no encajaba. Peter era enorme. Trabajaba día a día en la armería, ya sea en espadas o dagas o pistolas. Hacía de todo, en el departamento de armas.

También estaba calvo, tenía numerosas cicatrices en su cuerpo debido a trabajar alrededor del metal caliente, y le gruñía a casi todos. Hacía falta gracia y un toque delicado, para hacer vitrales. Peter no encajaba en esa imagen. — Uh, sí, si piensas que podría ayudar, eso sería genial.

—Se lo mencionaré —, dijo Harlan.

—Olvide preguntarte Harlan, ¿encontraste a tu pareja?

Este sonrió. —Sí, un lindo zorro rojo llamado Jeremy.

—Bueno, felicitaciones, mi amigo. Deberías traerlo para que Louis pueda conocerlo. Creo que se va a sentir un poco incómodo, al ser un cambiaformas tan pequeño, en el mundo de los dragones. Podía usar a un amigo que comprenda cómo se siente.

—Es una excelente idea, Harry. Traeré a Jeremy más tarde.

Asintió. Le preocupaba mucho que Louis pudiera sentirse incomodo en un castillo lleno de dragones. Tener a alguien más alrededor el cual pudiera comprender su temor le haría bien, sin embargo, Harry quería conocer a este zorro antes de dejarle estar cerca de su pareja.

—Jeremy no come conejo, ¿cierto?

Harlan parpadeó. —Uh, no lo creo, pero sólo por si acaso, le diré que los conejos están fuera del menú.

—Están fuera del menú para todos nosotros. Ya le dije a Carlos que le informara al cocinero. Ya no se servirá más conejo en este castillo. —Se estremeció. —¿Puedes imaginar cuán horrorizado estaría Louis, si sirviéramos conejo para la cena?

—Agradezcamos que no hay cambiaformas vaca o todos estaríamos en problemas —, dijo Harlan.

—Cierto. —Se rió entre dientes. —Con esta nueva orden del Concejo, necesitamos registrar a quienes y qué tenemos en el castillo. No queremos que nadie sienta que necesita temer por su vida.

—Haré que Carlos haga una lista —, dijo Galan—. Si alguien sabe qué está pasando aquí, es Carlos.

—Buena idea.

Y lo era. No sabía qué haría sin Carlos. El hombre prácticamente hacía funcionar al castillo entero, lo cual lo dejaba libre, para liderar al clan de dragones que supervisaba. Carlos era un salvavidas, y uno muy competente.

—De acuerdo, si no hay nada más que necesite saber, me gustaría que asignaran a dos guardias para mantener a Louis a salvo. —Asintió hacia Galan. —Escoge a dos de nuestros hombres de confianza, preferentemente unos que no estén distraídos con sus nuevas parejas. Necesitan andar de puntitas, alrededor de Louis.

—¿Hay algo que necesitemos saber, sobre tu pareja, Harry? —Preguntó Harlan.

Garlan comenzó a reírse. —Él no es como ningún conejo que hayas conocido antes.

Harlan lucía tan confundido, que no pudo contener su risa. —Louis es una fuerza que hay que tener en cuenta. No toma muy bien las ordenes, y tiende a hacer las cosas a su manera. No quiero pisotear su espíritu, pero debe ser protegido.

—Por supuesto que debe, —concordó Harlan, —pero ¿de cuanta fuerza estamos hablando?

Galan comenzó a carcajearse histéricamente.

Él pudo contenerse mejor. Simplemente sonrió. —Louis es único.

—¿Único? —Ladró Galan. —¿Lo llamas único?

Lo miró, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia su segundo al mando. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le arqueó una ceja al hombre. —Dime que ser capaz de lamer mis bolas, mientras lo follo, no es único.

Galan se ahogó en medio de su risa.

Los ojos de Harlan se redondearon. —¿Puede lamer tus bolas, mientras lo follas?

Su sonrisa casi fue de oreja a oreja. —Es muy flexible.


	8. Capítulo 7

Louis abrió sus ojos, parpadeando rápidamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en la limosina, y realmente no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero definitivamente era un lugar agradable. Estaba acostado en una gran cama de cuatro postes, con un toldo de un pálido color blanco sobre su cabeza.

La habitación tenía paredes blancas, con unas vigas de madera oscura cruzando el techo arqueado. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor un poco más, sorprendido por el gran tamaño de la habitación. Se veía más grande que todo el apartamento que tenía allá, en su hogar.

La cama en la que estaba sentado, estaba situada contra la pared. Directamente al otro lado de la cama, había una zona para sentarse con un loveseat puesto directamente en frente a una gran chimenea de piedra. A ambos lados de esta, había dos puertas dobles de vidrio que conducían hacía afuera.

Coloridos tapices colgaban de las paredes, junto con espadas y puñales y escudos con dragones en ellos. Se sentía como si estuviese en un castillo medieval, excepto por las conveniencias modernas que podía ver—la gran televisión que colgaba sobre la chimenea, los teléfonos, y el escritorio en la esquina, con una laptop sobre él.

Era genial. Si se añadían unas cuantas baratijas aquí y allá, el lugar realmente podría tener estilo. Se echó hacia atrás sobre el enorme edredón blanco de plumas bajo el cual había estado acurrucado y se escabulló de la gigantesca cama. Se rió cuando tuvo que deslizarse las últimas pulgadas para bajar de la cama. Estaba lejos del duro piso de madera.

Buscó a su alrededor, hasta que vislumbró sus zapatos. Se los puso rápidamente y ató los cordones color verde neón. No podía esperar a que llegaran sus cosas y pudiera ponerse otro color.

Le gustaba cambiar de colores a menudo. Evitaba que se sintiera soso.

Se dirigió hacia la gigantesca puerta y la abrió, sólo un poco, para poder echar un vistazo. Daba a una habitación incluso más grande, esta estaba decorada como una sala de estar. Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Podía oír voces viniendo del otro lado de la habitación, alguna especie de pequeña alcoba, pero no podía ver a nadie. Sin embargo, podía oír el rico timbre de la voz de Harry, mientras éste hablaba y se dirigió en esa dirección.

Cuando rodeó el pasillo arqueado que conducía a la pequeña alcoba, se detuvo, preguntándose si sería rudo simplemente entrar. Dos hombres muy grandes estaban hablando con Harry, pero ninguno de ellos era tan grande como su pareja.

—¿Harry? —Susurró suavemente. Se sobresaltó cuando las tres cabezas se voltearon en su dirección hasta que vio una que le sonreía. Rápidamente cruzó la habitación y tomó la mano que Harry le extendía, apoyándose en sus brazos.

—Hey, amor, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Un poco confundido —, le respondió. —Pensé que me ibas a despertar cuando llegáramos a casa.

—Te veías bastante cansado. Decidí que necesitabas descansar más.

—Oh.

—Ya conociste a Galan —, dijo Harry, mientras hacia un gesto hacia los otros hombres en la habitación. —Este es Harlan. El comandante de mis guerreros.

—¿Tienes guerreros? —De verdad estaba empezando a sentirse, como si estuviera en la época medieval. Castillos, dragones, guerreros, espadas en las paredes—si eso no era medieval, no sabía qué era.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Harry se rió entre dientes. —Este es un castillo, después de todo. ¿Qué sería si no tuviera guerreros?

—Um, ¿un castillo?

Harry se rió. —Cierto, pero no tendría el mismo estilo, si no tuviera guerreros que lo llenaran. La mayoría son cambiaformas dragón, que no están apareados. Se requiere que cada dragón sirva en mi ejército por un periodo de dos años. Después de eso, se les permite quedarse a mi servicio o trasladarse a otras ocupaciones.

—¿Se requiere que sirvan? —Frunció el ceño. —Harry, yo no tengo que servir, ¿cierto? No sería un muy buen soldado.

—No, amor, no se requiere que tú sirvas. Además del hecho de que eres un conejito y no un dragón, estás apareado. Sólo los dragones que no lo están, se les permite hacer el servicio. No se permite que se apareé ningún dragón, hasta que terminen el servicio. Una vez que lo están, ya no pueden continuar.

—¿Por qué no?

Harry se rió entre dientes y lo abrazó. —Porque después de que nos apareamos, proteger a nuestras parejas se vuelve nuestra prioridad número uno. Eso significa que un guerrero no puede servirme con toda su dedicación, si tienen una pareja. Sus lealtades están divididas.

—¿Tú serviste?

—Louis, —dijo Galan, luciendo completamente engreído, —estás mirando al único dragón de noble nacimiento, que se ha unido al servicio. En el pasado, la nobleza era inmune al servicio. Harry, sin embargo, sintió que era su deber servir junto con todos sus guerreros.

—Su padre tuvo un ataque —, añadió Harlan. —Pero Harry se ganó más respeto de sus guerreros, que cualquier otro príncipe que haya existido. Él no esperaba algún tratamiento especial, y no consiguió ninguno. Trabajó tan duro como cualquier otro, en entrenamiento.  
Estaba impresionado, y un poco orgulloso, estaba apareado con un hombre que no aceptaba su posición como algo conveniente. Estaba comenzando a comprender rápidamente, que Harry tenía un sentido del honor tan fuerte como el suyo.

—Creo que fue una decisión muy sabia —, dijo. —Un guerrero seguramente respetará más al hombre a cargo, si ha experimentado las mismas cosas que él. Hay una mejor comprensión de lo que se espera y de lo que atravesaron.

—Sí, —reflexionó Harry, mirándolo de forma extraña, —eso fue exactamente lo que pensé.

Se encogió de hombros. —Tiene sentido.

—Estoy feliz de que pienses eso. Sólo estoy sorprendido de que lo entendieras. No creí que los conejos tuvieran ejércitos o nobleza.

—En realidad no tenemos, no como ustedes, pero no se necesita ser un genio para comprender, que los hombres estarían más dispuestos a seguir a alguien que ha experimentado lo mismo. Sí tuvieran a alguien que los gobernara desde una alta posición, pero que jamás haya hecho el más mínimo trabajo, los hombres no los respetarían.

Harlan comenzó a aplaudir, lo cual hizo que saltara. Se volteó para mirar al hombre, inseguro de lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

—Dijiste que era único —, dijo Harlan, después de que dejó de aplaudir. — No me di cuenta, que también quisiste decir que era inteligente. Será una buena pareja para ti, Harry.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —, dijo Harry, mientras lo acurrucaba más cerca de él.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero siempre y cuando estuviera envuelto en los brazos de Harry, no le importaba mucho.

—Entonces, ¿llegaré a ver este castillo tuyo?

—Por supuesto, conejito. —Harry palmeó un pedazo de papel en la mesa, mientras miraba a Galan. —Por favor, ve que se encarguen de esto, Galan. Y Harlan, necesitaré a esos dos guerreros, tan pronto como sea posible.

Una vez que ambos hombres asintieron, Harry le envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros y lo condujo fuera de la alcoba. Ondeó su mano alrededor de la gran habitación.

—Cómo puedes ver, esta es la sala de estar.

—Sí, como que lo imaginé. —Se rió.

—Bueno entonces, déjame sacarte al balcón. La vista es una de esas que tienes que ver para creer.

Sentía curiosidad, especialmente cuando Harry agarró una gran capa y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Casi sonrió con satisfacción, cuando le puso la capucha en la cabeza y ató la capa, para cerrarla.

—Voy a encargar una capa especialmente para ti, una delineada con piel de armiño. Se te verá hermosa.

Frunció el ceño. —Um, ¿puede ser una de piel falsa? Tengo unos cuantos amigos que son armiños y usar una capa hecha con su pelaje, simplemente estaría mal. Sería como hacer un sombrero con piel de conejo.

Harry se rió. —Creo que podemos arreglarlo, pero aun así, pienso que el pelaje blanco se te verá increíble. Luciría maravillosa con tu cabello.

Se sintió mejor, sabiendo que Harry comprendía su aversión a tener piel real en su capa.   
Simplemente no entendía por qué necesitaba una, hasta que Harry lo condujo al balcón y lo golpeó la primera ráfaga de aire frío.

—Todavía es invierno aquí —, jadeó, cuando vio el paisaje cubierto de nieve debajo del balcón. Había nieve blanca hasta donde llegaba su vista, manchando los árboles y algunas casas por aquí y por allá. Lucía como un país de las maravillas, en invierno.

—Estamos bastante arriba, en las montañas, conejito. Deberíamos tener nieve por otro par de meses. Una vez que se derrita, tendremos lluvia por un corto tiempo, luego saldrá el sol y llegará el verano. El invierno no regresara, por varios meses.

—Vi esa gran chimenea en el dormitorio. No creí que los meses de invierno fueran un problema.

—También hay una en la sala de estar y el baño. Estaremos bastante calientes. Modernicé el castillo hace años. ¿Por qué sufrir, cuando podemos tener las conveniencias modernas?

—Sí, vi esa gran pantalla de televisión y la laptop. —Quedó atónito, cuando el rostro de Harry se ruborizó.

No creyó que el gran dragón fuera capaz de estar avergonzado. Aparentemente, se había equivocado.

—Eso es tan lindo. Te estás ruborizando.

—No, claro que no. —El labio inferior de Harry sobresalió, pero se veía feliz, no ofendido.

—Claro que sí. —Se reía, mientras se giraba para volver a mirar el paisaje. Sintió el enorme cuerpo de Harry, cubriéndolo por detrás. —Esto es impresionante, Harry. ¿Todo esto es tuyo?

—Nuestro, amor, todo esto es nuestro.

—¿Nuestro? —Miró sobre su hombro. —¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

No sabía qué decir. Harry lo estaba compartiendo todo con él.

Él no tenía mucho, definitivamente no tenía nada como lo que tenía Harry, pero estaba dispuesto a compartir lo que tenía.

Abrió su pequeño bolso de conejito y sacó su pequeña colección de objetos hasta que encontró su goma de mascar. Le entregó una a Harry.

— ¿Quieres un poco de goma de mascar?

—Conejito, no mastico goma de mascar.

—Oh. —Frunció el ceño, mientras volvía a mirar dentro de su pequeño bolso. Su goma de mascar era la posesión más preciada que tenía en su bolso. ¿Qué más podría compartir con Harry? Tenía dos rocas blancas. En realidad, no necesitaba ambas. —¿Quieres una roca?

—Quédatela.

Parpadeó varias veces, mientras miraba en su bolso. Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a acumularse en las esquinas. No creía que Harry estuviera interesado en sus tapas de botella o su esmalte para uñas. Harry había estado impactado cuando se las había pintado. No había dicho nada, pero él lo sabía.

—Tengo una cuchara de plata—dijo, sacándola de su bolso y entregándosela a Harry. —Puedes quedártela.

—Conejito, estoy bien —, dijo Harry. —Puedes quedarte con tus cosas.

Comenzó a sentirse estúpido, algo que usualmente sentía sólo cuando estaba en casa rodeado por los otros conejos de su colonia. Siempre se quedaba en allí, ya sea en su forma humana o transformado en un conejo.

Nunca sintió que realmente pertenecía ahí. Estaba empezando a sentirse de esa manera de nuevo.

Harry no quería nada de lo que tenía. Probablemente, sentía que era una estúpida basura igual que todos los demás. Entendía que las cosas que coleccionaba eran extrañas, pero nunca sabía qué podía captar su interés o cómo sería capaz de usarlas en sus artesanías.

Le gustaba hacer cosas con sus manos, normalmente joyería como brazaletes y aretes y horquillas decoradas. Algunas veces, incluso hacía pequeños bolsos decorados. Es sólo que no creía que alguien como Harry, estaría interesado en alguna de esas cosas.

Volvió a meter todo dentro de su bolso, incluso su goma de mascar, y la cerró. No estaba de humor para la goma de mascar ahora mismo normalmente lo hacía sentir feliz y activo y en este momento, estaba tan lejos de sentirse de esa manera, como podía imaginar.

—¿Podemos volver adentro? —Preguntó. —Me estoy congelando.

—Bueno, no podemos dejar que pase eso —, dijo Harry, mientras les daba la vuelta hacia las grandes puertas dobles de vidrio. —Le pedí a Carlos que nos trajera algo para comer. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Quién es Carlos?

—Ese sería yo, joven señor.

Se volteó bruscamente, para ver a un hombre de apariencia más bien estirado, parado en la pequeña zona del comedor, con una bandeja de comida en sus manos. El hombre las bajó y sacó tapa de plata, para revelar varios platos diferentes.

—Le he traído una variedad de artículos, joven señor. Tenemos ensalada de pasta penne con tomates secos, una selección de verduras cortadas, un pan dulce casero especial de Jenna. Para el postre, Jenna hizo un muy rico cheesecake con mousse de chocolate. —Carlos volvió a colocar las tapas y enganchó sus manos detrás de su espalda, mientras lo miraba. —Si hay algo que desee, por favor, no dude en llamarme.

—¿Quién es Jenna?

—Jenna es la esposa de Carlos y nuestra cocinera —, explicó Harry. — Ella es la jefa de la cocina.

Carlos sonrió resplandeciente. —Bastante cierto, señor.

Sonrió, aun a pesar de que no se sentía tan bien. —¿Dijiste cheesecake con mousse de chocolate?

—Así es, joven señor.

—Por favor, llámame Louis. —Gesticuló hacia Harry. —A él le gusta llamarme conejito, pero...

—Ni lo soñaría, señor.

A pesar del nudo en la boca de su estómago, podía sentir cierta calidez hacia Carlos. El hombre parecía un estirado, pero de todas formas era agradable. No podía esperar para conocer a su esposa. Sólo esperaba que fuera igual de agradable.

—¿Debería conseguirle un poco de cheesecake con mousse de chocolate, Louis?

Sonrió. Comenzó a abrir su boca para responderle a Carlos, cuando Harry habló desde atrás de él.

—Comida real primero, Carlos. Louis vomitó cuando veníamos de camino. Necesita algo ligero en su estómago, antes de sumergirse en el postre.

Frunció el ceño. —Dilo por ti —, dijo, mientras se volteaba para mirar a Harry. —Creo que un cheesecake es exactamente lo que necesito.

—Después de que comas un poco de comida de verdad.

—Harry, yo...

—¿Por favor?

Rodó sus ojos. No había forma de que pudiera negarle algo, cuando el hombre decía por favor. Se giró para quedar frente a Carlos, sorprendido cuando vio un destello de diversión en el rostro del hombre. No habría pensado que el austero hombre, mostrara emoción alguna.

—Intentemos con la ensalada de pasta, primero.

—Excelente elección, joven señor.

Se encaminó hacia la mesa y se sentó, mientras Carlos le servía un plato. Miró al plato de comida que Carlos puso frente a él. No había manera de que pudiera comer tanto.

—Uh, Carlos, sabes que soy un conejo, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, joven señor, el Príncipe Harry me lo explicó cuando llegaron.

—Príncipe Harry. —Se rió entre dientes. —Sí, nunca me acostumbraré a eso.

—La Casa Drakus tiene una larga e ilustre historia, joven señor —, dijo Carlos. —Estaría feliz de explicárselo cuando usted tenga tiempo.

Louis parpadeó. —Um, seguro.

Harry se rió entre dientes, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la pequeña mesa en frente de él. Gesticuló hacia el plato con comida apilada. — Come, conejito. Quiero ver que dejes limpio la mitad de ese plato, antes de que abandones esta mesa.

—¿La mitad? —Jadeó, mientras miraba el plato. —Harry, ni siquiera sé si puedo comerme un cuarto de esto. Los conejos no comen tanto.

—Sólo inténtalo, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré, —dijo, mientras cogía su tenedor y lo enterraba, —pero no prometo nada.

—Una vez que hayas comido y acabado, te mostraré el resto del castillo.

Asintió, mientras tenía la boca llena de comida. Una vez que hubo masticado y tragado la deliciosa comida, miró a Carlos.

—Esto está realmente bueno. Por favor, dale las gracias a tu esposa de mi parte.

—Por supuesto, joven señor. —Carlos inclinó su cabeza y salió de la habitación, sigilosamente.

Regresó su atención a su comida y al hombre sentado frente a él. —¿Qué vas a comer?

—Desayuné esta mañana, antes de que nos fuéramos del castillo del Consejo. Tampoco vomité de caminó acá. Estoy bien.

Resopló y volvió a comer. —Soy un conejito, no un bebé.

—¡Louis!

Colocó su tenedor en la mesa, de repente ya no tenía hambre. ¿Por qué el que Harry usara su nombre con ese particular tono de sorpresa, hacía que se sintiera como mierda en un caluroso día de verano? No era justo.

—Perdón.

Al parecer decía eso muy a menudo, últimamente. Tal vez nunca iba a encajar aquí. Eso tendría sentido. No encajaba en ningún lugar. De repente su estómago comenzó a rodar. Se cubrió la boca con su mano y miró ampliamente a su alrededor.

—¡Baño! —Gritó entre sus dedos.

—Por allá —, señaló Harry, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y corría rodeando la mesa.

Corrió hacia la puerta que le había señalado. Llegó al baño justo a tiempo para caer de rodillas y vomitar en el inodoro. Vomitó hasta que no quedaba nada en su estómago.

Un paño frío pasó sobre su frente. Gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos. Se sentía absolutamente horrible. No quería volver a comer otra cosa, jamás en su vida.

—Realmente estoy comenzado a preocuparme por ti, Louis —, dijo Harry tranquilamente desde detrás de él. —Esta es la segunda vez en el día que te he visto vomitar. Creo que tal vez necesitas ver a un doctor.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza, hasta que su estómago amenazó con rebelarse de nuevo. —Sólo necesito descansar.

No quería ver a un doctor. Sospechaba que sabía exactamente lo que estaba mal con él. Simplemente no lo había esperado, considerando que estaba apareado con un dragón. Y definitivamente no estaba listo para decirle a Harry por qué estaba enfermo.

Por la forma en la que iban las cosas, no estaba seguro de que fuera a quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para explicarlo. Harry parecía estar irritado con él cada vez que él se daba la vuelta. No pasaría mucho tiempo, antes de que el hombre se hartara y lo echara.

Quería ser bueno, de verdad que sí. Es sólo que al parecer, no importa cuanto lo intentara, no podía encajar con otras personas.

No era muy bueno conformándose, pero tal si lo intentaba con muchas ganas, podría lograrlo. No podía pensar en nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer, para ser capaz de quedarse con Harry, incluso renunciar a su goma de mascar.

—¿Podemos ver tu castillo un poco más tarde? —Preguntó, mientras volteaba su cabeza para mirar a Harry. —Estoy realmente cansado.

—Por supuesto, amor, lo que sea que necesites.

Había un montón de cosas que necesitaba, pero no las pediría. Ya estaba siendo un inconveniente lo bastante grande para Harry. No necesitaba que la gente lo notara mucho.

Le dio una débil sonrisa a Harry. —Sólo quiero tomar una pequeña siesta.


	9. Capítulo 8

Harry se paseó ida y vuelta entre su escritorio y la ventana. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Louis estaba enfermo, y lo sabía. Demonios, todos lo sabían. Sólo pretendían que no estaba pasando nada. Incluso el doctor.

Esa visita, por si sola, hizo que quisiera gruñir y triturar algo con sus puños. Louis se negó a ser examinado por el doctor con él en la habitación. Había protestado, pero el maldito doctor había apoyado a su pareja.

Cuando el doctor salió, le había anunciado que Louis estaba saludable y en buen estado, sabía que ese no era el caso de su pequeña pareja. Louis continuó vomitando incluso después de que el doctor se fue, y eso había sido hace días.

Nadie le decía qué estaba mal con su pareja. Apenas tocaba la comida que traía. Louis se levantaba por una hora de vez en cuando, pero nunca el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera cuestionarlo de verdad.

Ni siquiera los trabajadores de al lado, haciendo toneladas de ruido, mientras remodelaban el lugar y lo convertían en un jardín botánico parecían molestar a Louis. Él simplemente dormía todo el rato. Si no conseguía algunas respuestas pronto, iba a lastimar a alguien.

—¿Harry?

Se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había oído entrar a nadie. —Galan.

—Ya llegaron las cosas de Louis. ¿Dónde te gustaría colocarlas?

—Puedes traer los artículos personales para acá. Todo lo demás, puede ser colocado en el depósito, hasta que Louis decida qué quiere hacer con eso.

Los labios de Galan parecieron retorcerse, por un momento, mientras el hombre fruncía el ceño. —Sólo hay cuatro cajas, Harry. No hay nada que poner en el depósito.

—¿Cuatro cajas?

Galan asintió. —Yo también estaba un poco sorprendido. Supongo que todos los muebles venían con el apartamento. Sus pertenencias personales, cabían todas en cuatro cajas de cartón, y apenas. No había mucho qué empacar.

—Tal vez mantiene algunas de sus cosas en algún otro lugar o algo así. — Tenía que haber una explicación, del por qué Louis no tenía más cosas para empacar en su viejo apartamento.

—Harry, hay una caja de ropa, una caja de libros, y dos cajas de esto y aquello. —Galan se rió un poco. —Y cuando digo esto y aquello, quiero decir esto y aquello. Colecciona algunas cosas de lo más raras.

—Bueno, entonces sólo tráelas aquí. Louis querrá sus cosas cerca de él, cuando despierte.

—¿Sigue durmiendo?

—Sí, y no sé por qué. El doctor sigue diciéndome que está bien, pero yo sé que no. Nadie vomita y duerme tanto, a menos que estén enfermos. Si alguien no me lo dice pronto, quizás llame al Consejo y pida su ayuda.

—¿Le has preguntado a Louis?

—¿Cómo? —Espetó, mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire. —Siempre está durmiendo. Se despierta el tiempo suficiente para comer un poco, lo cual nunca es mucho, y tontear por ahí, y luego vuelve a dormir de inmediato.

Las cejas de Galan se alzaron, hasta la línea de su cabello. —¿Se despierta para tontear por ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Y tú lo dejas?

—Parece ser la única cosa que evita que vomite. Si me niego a salir a dar una vuelta con él, se molesta y luego corre al baño y vomita. Parece que es más fácil salir a dar una vuelta con él, después de que come algo y luego lo dejo ir a dormir, en vez de discutir con él al respecto.

Pasó su mano, con brusquedad, por su cabello. Ya no se le ocurría nada más. Quería que regresara su pareja feliz e inquieta.

No quería pasar una hora con su pareja perdiendo el tiempo y no tener a nadie con quien compartir su vida después de eso. Quería que su relación con Louis fuera más que sexo, sin importar cuan bueno fuera éste.

—No lo sé. —Plantó sus manos en sus caderas y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar el techo. —Tal vez estoy haciendo algo mal, y Louis está durmiendo para evitarme. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿qué sé yo de conejos? Podría estar...

—Harry. —Susurró Galan.

Miró para encontrarse a su segundo al mando, observando hacía al otro lado de la habitación. Siguió su mirada, para ver a un conejito blanco saltando fuera del dormitorio. El conejito saltó por la habitación y se fue directo a la puerta principal. Louis se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro, como si estuviera esperando.

Curioso, avanzó y abrió la puerta. Louis salió saltando por la puerta y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo. Lo siguió, a unos cuantos pasos detrás del conejito. Podía oír a Galan detrás de él.

Louis saltó por el pasillo, deteniéndose cada pocos pies, para olfatear algo, luego continuaba saltando. Cuando llegó a la cima de la gran escalera, se debatió cogerlo y bajarlo en brazos. Parecía un largo camino de bajada para el salto de un conejito.

Antes de que pudiera decidir algo, Louis saltó al peldaño debajo de él, luego al siguiente y al siguiente, hasta que llegó al final del camino. Él y Galan lo siguieron bien de cerca. Varias personas se detuvieron para mirar. Sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió al conejito.

Louis se detuvo ante la puerta, que conducía a la cocina y lo miró. Sonriéndole a su conejito, la alcanzó y empujó para abrir la puerta, sujetándola hasta que Louis saltara en su interior y luego lo siguió.

Louis fue directo al refrigerador. Caminó hacia él y abrió la puerta. Louis se paró en sus patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras en el borde del refrigerador, y empezó a olfatear, su pequeña nariz rosada prácticamente vibraba. Parecía particularmente interesado en el compartimiento de los vegetales.

Se agachó y abrió el compartimiento. Las patas traseras de Louis se movían como locas, mientras trataba de pasar sobre el borde para entrar en el cajón. Se rió entre dientes y levantó a Louis, hasta que pudo subir.

Se deslizó y se sentó en el piso junto al cajón y observó a su pareja comenzar a masticar verduras en el compartimiento.

Era la primera vez en días, que había visto a su pareja con algún tipo de apetito. No le importaba si estaban sentados en el piso de la cocina, con la puerta del refrigerador abierta. Si Louis estaba hambriento, podía tener lo que sea que quisiera.

Louis no parecía tener una aversión particular hacia alguna cosa en el cajón. Masticaba lechuga, zanahorias, pimientos y apio. Cuando llegó a un gran aguacate, lo miró.

Se rió entre dientes y agarró un cuchillo de la encimera. Peló el aguacate, cuidadosamente y removió la cáscara. Después de cortar lo que quedaba en pequeñas secciones, en la palma de su mano, le extendió la mano a Louis.

El conejito se comió hasta la última rodaja, luego le lamió la mano, para limpiarla. Una vez que todo estuvo terminado, Louis salió del compartimiento y saltó a su regazo. Su boca se abrió, cuando de repente, se encontró con un hombre desnudo en su regazo.

—Necesito una ducha.

Se quitó su camisa rápidamente y la colocó alrededor de los hombros de Louis, sabiendo la aversión del hombre en cuanto a que alguien más lo viera desnudo. La abotonó, luego lo agarró en sus brazos y se puso de pie.

Quería decirle algo a Louis, mientras lo sacaba de la cocina, pero tenía miedo de arruinar la tregua silenciosa que parecía haber entre ellos. Además, no sabía que le diría si es que pronunciaba algo. Cargó a Louis por la gran escalera y por el pasillo, hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegó al baño, colocó a Louis en la encimera y se volteó para poner agua en la bañera. Incluso añadió un baño de burbujas.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Susurró Louis, detrás de él.

—No —, dijo con calma, sin voltearse hacia su pareja. —No estoy enojado, pero si confundido.

—Harry.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías mirarme por favor?

Suspiró profundamente, luego se volteó para mirar a su pareja. —¿Por qué no te metes en la bañera? Podemos hablar, mientras te enjabonas.

Louis apretó sus labios y se metió en la bañera. Esperó hasta que la bañera se llenó, después cerró el agua. Le entregó un trapo a Louis y una barra de jabón.

—Sé que las manzanas te emborrachan. Lo aprendí en el castillo del Consejo. ¿Qué hizo que te enfermaras esta vez? ¿Hay alguna otra fruta de la que necesite ser consciente?

—Las zanahorias son un afrodisíaco.

—Ya mencionaste eso antes. ¿Alguna otra cosa de la cual necesite informarme?

—Soy un conejito.

—Soy consciente de eso.

Louis miró las burbujas en la bañera, por un momento, entonces alzó sus ojos hacia él. —Los conejos son únicos, en el mundo de los cambiaformas. Supongo que todas las especies tienen una u otra cosa que pueden hacer, y los conejos no son diferentes.

—Louis, estás balbuceando. Sólo dímelo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, cuando los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Louis tenía algún tipo de enfermedad? ¿Se estaba muriendo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con su pareja?

—Estoy embarazado.

(...)

Louis sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, cuando Harry se puso de pie y salió del baño, sin decir ni una palabra.

Tiró de sus rodillas contra su pecho y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Estar apareado era estúpido. Su vida en casa era bastante solitaria y miserable, pero al menos no sentía cómo le arrancaban el corazón de su pecho, como ahora.

Quería acurrucarse en un agujero en algún lado y esconderse. Ya no quería estar apareado. Se requería demasiado y no recibía casi nada. Seguro, el sexo era increíble, y amaba estar con Harry, pero este profundo dolor que tenía en su corazón no valía la pena. Dolía demasiado.

No creía pedir demasiado, no en realidad. Realmente trataba de no causar gran alboroto, aun cuando sabía que tendía a hacer precisamente eso. Intentaba ser bueno. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, no dejar goma de mascar por todos lados. Sólo quería ser aceptado y querido.

Ahora eso nunca pasaría. Harry lo odiaba. El hombre ni siquiera podía hablarle. Se recostó en la bañera y frotó el pequeño bulto que crecía en su abdomen, ahora era pequeño, pero crecería durante las siguientes semanas.

Realmente no tenía idea de qué iba a dar a luz, considerando que se había apareado con un dragón. Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Y sin importar cuanto le preocupara eso, no podía sentir nada más que emoción, porque iba a tener un bebé.

Sólo deseaba que Harry sintiera lo mismo. Se escapó un pequeño sollozo de sus labios, mientras pensaba en la probabilidad de que Harry jamás quisiera a un niño que habían creado juntos. Con lo enojado que se veía, era una posibilidad muy real. Harry había estado bastante impactado cuando se apareó con un conejito. Seguramente esto haría que perdiera los cabales.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, salió y se secó. Vació la bañera y limpió el baño, luego fue a buscar su ropa. Estaba sorprendido, cuando encontró un conjunto de ropa doblado pulcramente a los pies de la cama, pero se imaginó que alguien los había dejado ahí para él. Una vez que estuvo vestido, su bolso bien atado en su cinturón, salió del dormitorio.

Dos hombres muy grandes saltaron inmediatamente de su posición sentada. Comenzó a asustarse, hasta que reconoció a uno de ellos como Harlan. Presionó su mano contra su pecho, hasta que su corazón dejó retumbar, luego asintió hacia ellos.

—Hola, Harlan, es bueno verte de nuevo.

—Louis —,dijo Harlan, asintiendo. Gesticulando hacia el otro hombre.

—Este es Omar. Harry nos ha asignado para que seamos tus guardias.

—¿Guardias? —Susurró. —¿Necesito guardias?

—Estás apareado con un príncipe dragón, Louis, y vives en un castillo lleno de dragones.

—Buen punto. —Miró alrededor de la sala de estar. —Está... uh... ¿Harry está por aquí? —Por la forma en la que Harlan miró a Omar, con indecisión, supo que Harry se había ido. Ni siquiera tuvieron que decir nada.

No podía pensar en nada que decir, para romper el pesado silencio. Harlan y Omar parecían realmente nerviosos también. Ni siquiera lo miraban a la cara.

—De acuerdo, bueno, um, creo que sólo volveré a mi habitación.

Se giró para dirigirse hacia la habitación y a una relativa privacidad, cuando oyó a Harlan aclarando su voz. Cerró sus ojos, preparándose para lo que tenía que decir, pero temía que ya lo supiera.

—Lo lamento, Louis, pero has sido trasladado a otra habitación.

Sus rodillas casi cedieron, mientras lo desgarraba una absoluta agonía. Harry no sólo no quería hablar con él, ni siquiera lo quería en la misma habitación. Estaba echándolo.

Sabía que llegaría a este punto. Lo sabía desde el principio. Es sólo que empezaba a creer que él y Harry, en realidad, podían tener algo especial juntos. Había empezado a creer en ese sueño.

Fue estúpido, y sólo podía culparse a él mismo. Debería haber recordado que era como regresar a la colonia de conejos. Siendo el único conejo blanco, las cosas habían sido bastante difíciles. Le hacía recordarse día a día que allá afuera había alguien para él, sólo para él, alguien que lo amaría y querría a pesar de todo lo demás.

Pero no era cierto. No había nadie para él. Todo había sido un sueño, y uno estúpido, además. ¿Quién querría a un conejo blanco, que se emborrachaba con manzanas y masticaba goma de mascar?

—¿Louis?

—Sólo déjenme ir a buscar mis cosas.

—Las moví, mientras te estabas bañando.

Sentía que cada palabra que salía de la boca de Harlan, era una bofetada en su cara. Harry estaba tan ansioso de deshacerse de él, que ni siquiera le permitiría empacar sus propias cosas.

Suponía que eso lo decía todo.

Apretó sus labios y caminó hacia la puerta. Harlan y Omar lo siguieron justo detrás de él. Cuando Harlan abrió la puerta para él, le echó una mirada más a la habitación, el lugar en donde había sido feliz por un tiempo, luego se dio la vuelta y salió.

Al parecer, no había razón para quedarse. Aquí no había nada para él y obviamente no era querido. Dejó que sus manos descendieran para cubrir su abdomen, mientras se daba cuenta que ni siquiera su bebé era querido.

Harlan abrió la puerta, y él entró sin siquiera mirar la habitación. Simplemente no le importaba. Se sentía como entumecido en ese momento.

—Lo siento, Louis —, dijo Harlan.

Asintió con tristeza. —No es tu culpa.

—Una vez que se calme...

Levantó su mano. —Por favor, no. Ya tomó su decisión.

—¿Hay algo que necesites?

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas en sus ojos descendieran por su rostro, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a la pequeña habitación a la que había sido escoltado, la prisión en la que lo había puesto Harry.

—No, no necesito nada —, susurró. —Ya no más.


	10. Capítulo 9

Harry tomó el ultimo sorbo de la botella de escoces, luego la estrelló contra la chimenea. Era como la tercera que había tomado, y todavía no podía olvidar las palabras que le había susurrado Louis.

Su pareja estaba embarazada. Su hermosa, inquieta, mentirosa e infiel pareja estaba embarazada.

Gruñó y agarró otra botella. Si alguna vez descubría quien había embarazado a Louis, los destrozaría miembro por miembro.

—¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente?

—¡No! —Gruñó. Cuando Galan trató de quitarle la botella de las manos, lo atacó con sus garras. —Déjame en paz, maldita sea.

—Harry, esta no es la forma de manejar esto. Habla con Louis.

—¡Louis! ¡Louis! —Gritó. —No quiero oír su nombre de nuevo.  
Me mintió y me engañó. No se merece que pronuncien su nombre en esta  
casa. De hecho, haré un decreto real. Su nombre nunca será pronunciado en esta casa de nuevo. 

—Harry, no quieres hacer eso.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Azotó la botella en la mesa, con tal fuerza, que la botella se destrozó. —Se suponía que fuera mi pareja. Me engañó. Me dijo que era virgen. Me mintió. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Ningún hombre puede dar una mamada como esa y seguir siendo virgen. Probablemente se acostó con cada conejo de su colonia. ¿Quién sabe quién es el padre de su hijo?

El dolor en su mano, a causa de la botella de vidrio roto, no era nada comparado con el dolor en su corazón. Había estado listo para dárselo a Louis, y el hombre se lo había escupido en la cara. No le sorprendía que Louis hubiese dormido tanto. Quería evitar decirle la verdad.

—Podrías estar equivocado —, dijo Galan.

—No estoy equivocado. —Miró a Galan, quien parecía estar del lado de Louis—. Hemos estado apareados por dos semanas, y ya sabe que está embarazado. No importa cuántas veces hayamos follado, no puede ser mío.

—Harry...

—Probablemente lo sabía antes de que nos apareáramos. Apuesto que todo nuestro apareamiento era un montaje. Probablemente lo planeó todo. —Se rió con aspereza. —Engánchate a un príncipe y vive una vida de lujos.

—Maldición, Harry, estás siendo ridículo. Louis te adora. Seguramente no planeó el pequeño decreto de los Ancianos. Es una víctima igual que tú.

—Oh, cierto. —Ondeó su mano hacia Galan. —Probablemente tenía un amante en algún lado. Apuesto a que el decreto de los Ancianos lo puso contra la pared. Sólo se enganchó al tipo más cercano, uno que casualmente era un príncipe.

—Dios, eres tan egocéntrico —se burló Galan. —Espero que tuviera un amante. Al menos, entonces tendía a alguien que lo quisiera por ser él mismo, y no porque se quedó atascado con alguien.

Su boca se abrió de golpe, mientras su viejo amigo, en quien más confiaba, lo traicionaba. —No quisiste decir eso.

—Por supuesto que sí. No has hecho nada más que señorear tu título de noble sobre la cabeza de Louis desde el principio, mostrándole cuán afortunado era de estar apareado con un príncipe dragón. Debería agradecerle su fortuna a las estrellas.  
Galan golpeó su mano en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante. —Espero que nunca te perdone por esto. No te lo mereces. Él es dulce y tierno, y te ama, y tú lo tratas como un fenómeno. Desdeñas su ropa, su elección de zapatos, incluso su esmalte de uñas. Le haces sentir como si hubiese algo malo con él, lo cual es exactamente lo que le han hecho todos su vida entera. ¿Por qué deberías ser diferente, sólo porque eres su pareja?

Gruñó y se lanzó sobre Galan cruzando el escritorio. No podía recordar estar tan enojado en su vida. Quería herir a Galan, dañarlo tanto como él lo estaba dañando.

Este estaba esperándolo, cuando cruzó el escritorio, y ni siquiera estaba tan borracho como él. Al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo, cuando terminó en el suelo unos cuantos segundos después.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Preguntó Galan.

—Ni un poco.

Se le abalanzó de nuevo, y una vez más, Galan estaba preparado. Esta vez, aterrizó a un lado de su escritorio. Jadeaba con dificultad, mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo. Sabía que podía golpear a Galan. Él era más grande y más fuerte. Simplemente no parecía ser capaz de golpearlo en este momento.

—Harry, no quiero pelear contigo, pero...

—Bueno, no lo hagas, sólo déjame en paz.

—Harry...

—Sólo vete, Galan —, dijo, mientras cubría sus ojos con su brazo.

Realmente quería que lo dejarán solo, así podría remendar su corazón roto en privado. No quería que los otros supieran, cuánto le había traicionado Louis y cuánto le había dolido. Sentía como si su corazón estuviera expuesto, para que todos los demás lo vieran.

—Me iré, pero quiero que me escuches primero —, dijo Galan.

—¿Qué?

—Realmente necesitas pensar sobre esto, Harry. De verdad creo que Louis no te traicionó. Tal vez no lo sabía hasta ahora. Definitivamente te lo había dicho si lo hubiese sabido. Es tu pareja. Él te necesita tanto como tú lo necesitas a él.

No se movió, hasta que oyó la puerta cerrándose detrás de Galan. Se sentó lentamente, cuando lo hizo, notó el corte ensangrentado en su mano.

Debía haberse cortado su mano en algún momento durante la pelea o con la botella de whiskey rota. Era profundo. Iba a necesitar puntos de sutura.

Miró a su alrededor, hasta que avistó el teléfono en el piso. Se agachó y lo recogió. Después de colgarlo, por un momento, volvió a levantar el auricular de nuevo y esperó a que Carlos entrara en la línea.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Carlos, llama al doctor. Creo que necesito puntos de sutura. —De inmediato, señor.

Colgó el teléfono, luego se quitó su camisa y la envolvió alrededor de la mano ensangrentada. Fue estúpido pelear con Galan. Puede que fuera más grande y más fuerte, pero estaban bastante igualados. Además, Galan era su mejor amigo.

Se había enojado tanto, por lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía estar del lado de Louis, no del de él. No parecía comprender cuán traicionado se sentía, cuanto se rompía su corazón.

No era justo. Nunca había pedido tener a un conejo como pareja. Nunca había pedido aparearse en lo absoluto. Todo esto era culpa de los Ancianos. Si ellos no hubiesen hecho su pequeño decreto, nunca estaría en este desastre.

Y la peor parte, la parte que realmente le molestaba y le hacía sentir más dolor, era pensar que tal vez Louis nunca había querido decir las cosas que dijo e hizo, que todo podía ser una mentira. Había quedado tan sorprendido con Louis. Era hombre impresionante.

Había captado su interés desde el principio. Saber que lo había tomado por un tonto, era una píldora difícil de tragar.

Saber que el niño que esperaba, no era suyo hacía que quisiese vomitar. No podía pensar en nada más increíble que ser capaz de crear un niño con Louis. Ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera una posibilidad.

Había una parte de él, que estaba emocionado por la idea, le intrigaba. Un conejito que luciera igual que su pareja sería un sueño hecho realidad. Incluso un dragón sería felizmente aceptado. Y sin importar cuánto esperaba ser capaz de criar al niño de alguien más, no sabía si podía dejar pasar el hecho de Louis le había mentido. Si no había honestidad entre parejas, ¿entonces cuál era el punto de estar apareado?

Se suponía que las parejas fueran un equipo. Debería haber sido capaz de confiar en Louis más que en cualquier otra persona, incluso Galan. No sabía si podía recuperar eso, o incluso si ambos podrían hacerlo. Tal vez nunca lo habían tenido en primer lugar.

—Oí que estabas buscando a un amigo.

Alzó los ojos, sorprendido de ver a Derek parado en su puerta. —Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Este se encogió de hombros y se zambulló en la habitación, pasando sus dedos por el respaldo de la silla. —Solía venir aquí todo el tiempo. ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me invitabas.

Suspiró. Realmente no quería lidiar con esto, por el momento. Tenía muchas otras cosas, cosas más importantes en las que pensar. No necesitaba luchar contra los avances de un antiguo juguete sexual.

—Derek, ¿qué quieres?

Este cruzó la habitación y se paró entre sus piernas. Le pasó un solo dedo, por su pecho desnudo. —Sólo pensé venir y consolarte.

—¿Consolarme a mí? —Frunció el ceño. Había algo que no estaba bien, en esa declaración. —¿Por qué necesitas consolarme?

—Un pajarito me dijo que tu pareja no estaba disponible para velar por tus...—Derek miró hacia la ingle de Harry—... tus necesidades más básicas.

Supo instantáneamente, que Derek sabía que Louis había estado enfermo. Simplemente no entendía cómo lo sabía Derek. No había sido un secreto, exactamente, pero tampoco había sido difundido.

—Mi pareja se encarga muy bien de mis necesidades, gracias.  
Le agarró las manos de Derek y las alejó. En un momento, Derek retrocedió. Tenía que concedérselo al hombre, era persistente. Es sólo que no estaba interesado. Tenía una pareja a quien amaba.

Incluso cuando pensaba las palabras, la realidad de ellas pareció golpearlo, e inhaló con brusquedad. Galan tenía razón. Estaba siendo un idiota. Louis era su pareja, y eso quería decir para bien o para mal. No significaba que tenía que expulsar a su pareja por el barranco, ante la primera señal de problemas.

Louis había sido honesto en sus sentimientos por él. No entendía cómo era posible que Louis estuviera embarazado, pero sabía que su pareja se lo había dicho en el minuto en el que se enteró. Louis no había mentido. No lo había traicionado.

Él, por otro lado, había traicionado a su pareja. Había tratado tan mal a Louis, que dudaba que el hombre lo perdonara. No lo culparía en lo más mínimo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Derek, no tengo tiempo para esto—le dijo, mientras volvía para empujarlo. Necesitaba ir con Louis y rogar por su perdón.

—Ya nunca tienes tiempo para mí —, se quejó Derek.

—Derek, tienes una pareja. Yo tengo una pareja. Supéralo. No iba a suceder—Negó con la cabeza, mientras saltaba del escritorio y se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Se suponía que yo fuera tu pareja!

Se dio la vuelta, ante el enfurecido grito de Derek, justo a tiempo para ver un destello de plata. Al siguiente instante, una agonía atroz explotó en su hombro. Sus rodillas cedieron, bajo el intenso dolor.

—Derek, qu... —Alzo sus ojos hacia Derek, confundido.

—Eres mío—gruñó Derek. —Siempre has sido mío. No dejaré que algún fenómeno peludo nos separe ahora.

Derek dio un paso al frente y sacó el cuchillo de un solo tirón, de su hombro. Gritó por el intenso dolor, mientras el cuchillo era sacado. Jadeó con dificultad, hasta que vio que Derek alzaba el cuchillo en el aire. Levantó sus manos rápidamente, para detenerlo cuando el cuchillo comenzó a descender de nuevo.

—¡Derek, detente!

Los ojos de este, se veían salvajes, una pizca de locura los hacía verse aún más brillante. No creía que Derek fuera a detenerse, hasta que uno de ellos estuviera muerto. No planeaba ser él. Tenía mucho por lo cual vivir.

—¡Joder!—Gritó, cuando Derek comenzó a apuñalarlo. Lograron atravesarlo varias puñaladas y se hundieron en sus manos, hasta que no quedaba más que un lío sangriento. Intentó pelear contra Derek, mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie.

Una vez que lo estuvo, saltó varios pasos hacia atrás y abrió su boca, golpeando a Derek con una gran bola de fuego. Deseaba que su pequeño estudio fuera más grande y así poder transformarse. Así simplemente se lo comería. Por supuesto, puede que le causara indigestión, pero el hombre se habría marchado.

Sus cejas se alzaron, hasta la línea de su cabello cuando el humo se despejó, y Derek seguía ahí parado, ligeramente chamuscado, pero no mucho peor. Él era un cambiaformas puma. Debería haber ardido en llamas.

—No creíste que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente, ¿o sí? —Derek sonrió con satisfacción. —Mi pareja no me dejará morir.

Frunció el ceño. Esto no podía ser bueno. Por otro lado, dudaba que la pareja de Derek supiera que él estaba aquí. Nadie quería que su pareja anduviera jadeando, detrás de alguien más.

—Serás mío.

—No lo creo —, dijo, mientras retrocedía alejándose de Derek lentamente. Si pudiera salir de su estudio, entrando en el gran vestíbulo de dos pisos, podría transformarse, y entonces Derek no sería capaz de pelear contra él.

Este gritó y levantó el puñal en su mano. Corrió. No era estúpido. Sabía que pelear con Derek en su forma humana, sería su perdición. No iba a quedarse aquí y dejar que el hombre continuara apuñalándolo.

Algo pesado se estrelló en él, justo cuando alcanzaba la puerta. Salió volando, estrellándose contra la gran entrada de mármol y deslizándose a medio camino. Para cuando se dio la vuelta, Derek casi lo había alcanzado.

Se transformó al instante. Sintió como se volvía más grande, más fuerte. Cuando abrió sus ojos y bajo la mirada, Derek era sólo un punto, un pequeño e irritante punto. Su rugido, llenó la cavernosa habitación. Oyó las puertas abrirse y a la gente comenzando a entrar, incluso mientras llenaba su bolsa de fuego con humo y se preparaba para incinerar a Derek.

—¡Harry, no!

Volteó su cabeza para ver a Galan parado en la cima de las escaleras. Louis estaba parado junto a él, su boca colgaba abierta por el shock. Se inclinó hacia su pareja y dejó salir un pequeño retumbar.

Para su sorpresa, Louis de un paso al frente y le extendió una mano hacia él. Bajó su cabeza hasta que Louis podía alcanzar su hocico. Un placer de intensas proporciones fluyó a través de él, cuando Louis acarició su mano sobre su hocico.

—Te vez impresionante, —murmuró Louis, —mucho más grande de lo que esperaba.

Volvió a retumbar.

—¡No! —Gritó alguien debajo de él. —Quédate lejos de él. ¡Es mío!

Se alejó de Louis y se volteó para mirar a Derek. Abrió su boca de nuevo, intentando chamuscar a Derek ahí mismo, donde estaba parado.

—¡Harry, no! —Volvió a gritar Galan. —No puedes matarlo. Está vinculado con su pareja. También lo matarás.

Rugió. Quería matar a Derek. Era la mejor opción. Derek nunca se detendría. Podía verlo en los ojos del hombre. Simplemente no se detendría.

—¿Por favor, Harry?

Se giró para ver a Louis mirándolo. Retumbó suavemente.

—Está enfermo, y necesita ayuda, pero no es culpa de su pareja. Si matas a Derek, matarás a su pareja. Quien quiera que sea, no se merece eso.

Estaba dividido, su necesidad de proteger a Louis era tan poderosa que casi lo consumía.

―¿Por favor? ―Susurró Louis.

Se volteó para mirar a Derek, intentando hacer que el hombre se fuera. No lo mataría, simplemente porque Louis le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

Esperaba que Derek comprendiera que el fenómeno peludo, acababa de salvarle la vida. Cuando bajó la mirada, Derek no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. El pánico se instaló en él instantáneamente. Galan gritó, luego Louis estaba gritando. Se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Derek cambiando a su forma de puma y saltar sobre Louis.

Cada pensamiento de no matar a Derek, abandonó su cabeza, cuando los afilados dientes de Derek se lanzaban sobre Louis.

Rugió muy fuerte, las ventanas se estremecieron. Ignoró la horrorizada mirada de Louis y agarró a Derek, atrapándolo por sus patas traseras.

Lo levantó en el aire. Tenía toda la intención de comerse al hombre. Derek había amenazado a su pareja. Eso no podía permitirse. A pesar de las súplicas de Louis, Derek necesitaba morir.

Hizo rodar a Derek, listo para abrir su boca y comerse al puma, cuando las puertas delanteras se abrieron de golpe, repentinamente y una ráfaga de aire frío lo golpeó, congelándolo ahí mismo.

―No puedes matarlo, Drakus ―dijo un hombre en una oscura capa, mientras se apresuraba. ―Él me pertenece.

Exhaló una nube de un furioso humo negro. No conocía a este hombre. Sus palabras no significaban nada, frente a la protección de Louis.

―Derek es mi pareja. Si lo matas, me matarás a mí.

Resopló. Cuando Derek comenzó a luchar, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, hasta que el puma se detuvo. No estaba de humor para escuchar a otras personas. Tenía que salvar a su pareja de Derek.

―Porfavor―El extraño levantó una mano.―Porfavor no lo lastimes. Derek necesita ayuda. No morir.

―Harry.

Su cabeza giró hacia la puerta abierta. Había otros tres hombres ahí parados. Los reconoció instantáneamente, como Ancianos. Uno era el Anciano Burke, el anciano del Clan Dracónico. Los otros dos también eran Ancianos, pero Harry no los conocía.

―Harry, dejar ir a Derek ―dijo el Anciano Burke.

Era incapaz de resistirse a la orden de un Anciano. Eso era lo que los hacía Ancianos. Abrió su mandíbula y dejó que las patas traseras de Derek cayeran de su boca. El puma se precipito al suelo, acompañado de un sordo golpe.

El Anciano Burke arqueó una ceja, mientras los otros dos Ancianos y el desconocido corrieron a comprobar a Derek. ―Eso no es exactamente lo que quise decir, Harry.

Inclinó un poco su cabeza, realmente no le importaba, y dejó que el Anciano lo supiera.  
El Anciano Burke gesticuló hacia su forma de dragón, entonces cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

―Cambia, Harry.

Dejó salir un sonoro rugido de protesta, incluso mientras sentía el cuerpo de su dragón siguiendo la orden del Anciano. Gruñó cuando el dolor fluyó a través de todo su cuerpo, mientras regresaba a su forma humana y caía en el piso, aterrizando en sus manos y rodillas.

Inhaló profundamente y se sentó sobre su culo. Cuando alzó sus ojos, el Anciano Burke estaba parado sobre él, entre él y Derek.

―Trató de matarme―dijo lentamente, mientras observaba a los otros atendiendo a Derek. ―Trató de matar a Louis.

―Lo sé, Harry ―dijo el Anciano Burke. ―Myron vino a nosotros, cuando descubrió sus intenciones. Sabía que era necesario detener a Derek, pero no quería que saliera lastimado. Estoy seguro de que puedes entender eso, Harry. Son pareja, a pesar de lo que ha hecho Derek.

―Sólo quiero que se vaya a un lugar, en donde nunca más pueda volver a lastimar a Louis.

Estaba cansado. El dolor en su hombro y sus manos se estaba incrementando. A pesar de su transformación, sostenía serias lesiones y una gran pérdida de sangre. Sabía que necesitaba conseguir atención médica pronto, pero todo lo que en realidad quería hacer era acurrucarse y dormir con su pareja.

―Louis. ―Miró hacia la parte superior de la gran escalera, pero no podía ver a su pareja. Luchó para ponerse de pie. ―¿Dónde está Louis?

―Cálmate, Harry ―, dijo el Anciano Burke, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, el que no estaba herido, y presionó. ―Galan regresó a tu pareja a su habitación. Ha puesto guardias afuera de la puerta de Louis. Está a salvo.

Alivio no podía comenzar a describir lo que sentía. Sus hombros se desplomaron, mientras suspiraba profundamente y se acomodaba en el piso. Su cabeza estaba empezando a dar vueltas. Apenas podía voltearse, cuando el Anciano Burke se agachó a su lado.

―Necesitamos conseguirte un doctor ―, dijo el Anciano Burke.

Pensó que era una muy buena idea. Aun así, no quería bajar su guardia hasta que supiera definitivamente que Derek ya no era una amenaza.

Ondeó su mano hacia la dirección general de Derek.

―¿Qué va a pasar con él?

―Derek y su pareja serán trasladados hacia una ubicación segura, hasta que pase algún tiempo mientras su vínculo se establece, y Derek se deshaga de tu influencia.

―¿Mi influencia? ―Espetó.

―Temo que, inconscientemente, creaste una conexión con Derek durante su tiempo juntos, uno que interfiere con el vínculo que hay entre él y su pareja.

―Pero yo nunca...

El Anciano Burke ondeó una mano hacia él. ―No era algo de lo que estuvieras consiente, Harry, sino algo único de los cambiaformas puma sumisos. Derek fue susceptible a ti, y en su estado actual, realmente cree que él es la mejor opción para ser tu pareja, incluso si siente una conexión con su propia pareja.

―Eso suena realmente jodido.

―¿Puedes imaginar cómo se siente su pareja? ―Preguntó el anciano, pero no creía que fuera una verdadera pregunta. Era más una declaración. ―Myron siente el vínculo de apareamiento, aun así, tiene que reconocer el vínculo que Derek tiene contigo o potencialmente perdería a su pareja para siempre.

―No quiero un vínculo con Derek ―, dijo. ―Nunca lo quise. Sólo tonteamos por ahí un par de veces. Demonios, ni siquiera estuvimos solos. Siempre había otros. ¿Por qué no se vinculó con uno de ellos?

―¿Quién sabe? Basta decir que Derek desarrolló una conexión contigo. Esa conexión necesita ser corregida y la que tiene con su pareja, debe ser fortalecida. Una vez que esto esté hecho, Derek ya no querrá estar contigo, sólo con su pareja.

―Entonces, buena suerte Myron. ―Negó con la cabeza. ―Vas a necesitarla.


	11. Capítulo 10

―¿Estás seguro de que está bien, Galan?

―Él está bien, Louis, sólo tiene unos cuantos cortes y rasguños. Necesita unos cuantos días en cama para descansar y recuperarse, pero el doctor dijo que está bien.

Louis frunció el ceño y se apartó de la ventana para mirar al otro lado de la habitación, hacia el segundo al mando de Harry.

Había pasado una semana desde que Derek atacó a Harry, y él todavía no había visto al hombre.

Durante la pelea, Galan lo había llevado de regreso a la seguridad de su pequeña habitación y puso guardias afuera de su puerta. Le habían traído comida, y un doctor vino a examinarlo, pero no Harry.

―¿Puedo verlo?

Deseaba desesperadamente ver a Harry, para asegurarse de que su  
pareja realmente estaba bien. Había visto la sangre, las heridas. Sabía que sus lesiones, eran más graves que unos cuantos cortes y rasguños. Le estaba  
matando por dentro que no le permitieran estar al lado de su pareja.

―Esa no es una buena idea, Louis.

―No, por supuesto que no ―, susurró, mientras volvía a girarse para mirar por la ventana. En realidad, no estaba viendo nada, ni la nieve cubriendo las montañas o los campos de color blanco puro que yacían ante él. No veía nada más que los ojos llenos de odio de Harry. Dudaba que pudiera olvidarlos alguna vez.

―Vendrá a verte cuando esté listo, Louis.

Cubrió su boca para contener la risa histérica. Harry no iba a ir a verlo. Harry ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Ahora sería peor. Ya no podía esconder su condición.

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, como para poder descubrir el sexo del bebé si es que realmente quisiera saberlo. En otra semana, sólo empezaría a ganar peso, mientras el bebé crecía del tamaño adecuado para nacer. Estaría tan grande como una casa. Y seguramente eso lo haría muy atractivo a los ojos de Harry. ¡No!

Deseaba poder cambiar a su forma de conejo, pero el doctor le había advertido contra ello. A estas alturas del embarazo, podría lastimar al bebé. Sin importar cuanto deseara no estar esperando, no haría nada para lastimar a su hijo. Era todo lo que le quedaba de Harry.

―Creo que voy a tomar una siesta ―, dijo, mientras bajaba su mano y se volteaba para mirar a Galan. Podía sentir los ojos del hombre observando cada uno de sus movimientos, y era enervante. Sentía como si Galan pudiera leer cada una de sus emociones.

El hombre era bastante amable, pero había una pizca de lástima en sus ojos, siempre que lo miraba. Galan era el único hombre que sabía todo lo que pasaba entre él y Harry. Le gustaba el tipo, pero no podía contener el resentimiento.

Galan también era su carcelero. ―¿Necesitas algo?

―No.

Esa era su constante respuesta, en estos días. Lo que necesitaba, no podía tenerlo. Lo que le ofrecían, no lo quería. Sentía como si viviera en una burbuja llena de algodón. Nada entraba, y nada salía. La mayoría del tiempo, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era.

―Tal vez después de que descanses un poco, podamos salir a caminar afuera, a conseguir algo de aire fresco.

Sabía que Galan estaba tratando de ayudar, de darle algún tipo de esperanza. Trató de darle una pequeña sonrisa, para dejarle que el hombre supiera que apreciaba el gesto. Sabía que había fallado, cuando Galan frunció el ceño.

―Vendrá a verte tan pronto como pueda, Louis.

―Sí, por supuesto.

Si Harry realmente quisiera verlo, habría venido antes. Pero no lo hizo, y él lo sabía. Si Harry estaba tan saludable y fuerte como decía Galan, entonces no había nada que lo mantuviera alejado.

Se sintió repentinamente cansado. Casi lo hizo reír. No había hecho nada más que mirar por su ventana por horas, aun así sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Sabía que una parte era por estar embarazado, pero otra parte era por la completa destrucción de su corazón y su alma. Y ningún montón de sueño, podría arreglar eso.

Caminó y se subió a la cama. Tiró de los cobertores alrededor de su cuello y cerró sus ojos. Un momento después, la puerta se cerró silenciosamente, y supo que Galan se había ido. Sólo entonces, dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran. No fueron muchas, sólo unas pocas. Ya había derramado la mayoría.

Bajó su mano para acariciar su estómago distendido, una lágrima más cayó cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento bajo su mano, como una mariposa. No era justo que no tuviera alguien con quien compartir esto. Harry debería haber estado aquí para compartir su alegría, y debido a que no era el caso, la suya se desvaneció rápidamente.

No quería atravesar todo esto solo. No quería criar a su hijo solo. Todo lo que podía ver frente a él, eran años y años de momentos especiales y nadie especial con quien compartirlos.

No era justo para él, ni para su hijo.

Su hijo se merecía un padre, alguien que pudiera reír con él, besar sus heridas, y protegerlo de las maldades del mundo. Se merecía a alguien que lo amara. No merecía ser traído al mundo en el que él vivía.

No podía ponerle fin a las cosas, como sabía que debería. El amor y la protección hacia su hijo, era más fuerte que cualquier necesidad de abandonar el dolor que traía el rechazo de Harry.

Se quedó quieto, cuando oyó que la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y luego se cerró quedamente. Podía oír a alguien respirando, mientras caminaba lentamente para pararse junto a la cama. No era Galan. En la última semana, se había acostumbrado a las pisadas de este. Estas no eran suyas.

Mientras la cama se hundía y el cuerpo de un hombre se extendía junto a él, el dulce aroma de Harry lo envolvió, y casi lloró. Sólo morder sus labios, contuvo el desesperado sonido tras ellos.

―Sé que estás despierto, Louis―dijo Harry suavemente, mientras su brazo se envolvía a su alrededor. ―Puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón.

Apretó sus ojos cerrados, con tanta fuerza como podía, como si ese gesto pudiera mantener las lágrimas en la bahía. ―¿Qué quieres? ―Susurró.

No podía pensar en una sola razón para que Harry estuviera aquí, a menos que fuera para enterrar aún más el cuchillo en su corazón.

―Te extrañé, conejito.

Metió una mano en su boca, cuando un sollozo atravesó sus labios. Harry estaba enterrando el cuchillo más profundamente. Estaba ondeando frente a él, algo que jamás podría tener.

―Ssshhh, amor, no llores―El rostro de Harry se frotó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus manos acariciaron ida y vuelta sus brazos. ―Ahora estoy aquí, y no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Eso captó la atención su atención. Se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y luego miró sobre su hombro. ―¿Por qué?

―Aquí es a donde pertenezco.

―Pertenecías aquí antes. ―No pudo contener el dolor en su voz. ―No pareció importarte en ese entonces.

―Estaba equivocado―Harry inhaló profundamente. ―Sé que lo que tenemos entre nosotros, es demasiado especial como para dejarlo ir. No sé cómo funcionará esto, pero no quiero perderte. Haré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, para que permanezcamos juntos.

Frunció el ceño. La mano de Harry temblaba, mientras se la rozaba contra el abdomen. No le gustaba la mirada tensa en el rostro de Harry, especialmente cuando la mirada iba dirigida a su estómago.

―Si ser el padre de este niño es lo que necesito hacer, entonces lo haré. No puedo prometer que nunca olvidaré las circunstancias de su creación, pero seré un buen padre. Él nunca recibirá nada más que amor y aceptación de mi parte.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. La alegría que había comenzado a sentir, ahora que Harry estaba de regreso muriendo lentamente, y ahora era rabia. Harry pensaba que estaba siendo tan generoso, ofreciéndose a ser el padre de un hijo que habían creado juntos.

Se apartó de él y se trasladó para sentarse en el lado opuesto de la cama. Quería golpear a Harry, golpear algo. Quería que alguien comprendiera la rabia que sentía, la angustia cegadora que se aferraba a él viciosamente.

―Tienes que irte ―susurró entre lágrimas. ―Mi hijo no necesita un padre. Me tiene a mí.

―¡Louis!

No le importó que Harry usara su habitual tono castigador, cuando pronunció su nombre.

Usualmente era la única vez que Harry lo usaba. Normalmente, lo haría sentirse mal. Esta vez, no le importaba.

―Por favor, vete.

―Louis, estoy tratando de...

―Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer ―le espetó, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

Se volteó para mirar a Harry. Cuando la boca de este se abrió de golpe, asumió que era a causa de su demostración de rabia. Estaba equivocado.

―Estás enorme.

Rodó sus ojos, incluso mientras envolvía sus brazos de forma protectora alrededor de su estómago. ―No me digas. Eso es lo que pasa cuando quedas embarazado.

―Pero... ―Harry se puso de pie y gesticuló hacía su estómago. ―¿Cómo te pusiste tan grande? ¿Hay algo mal con el bebé?

―Quieres decir, además del hecho de que su padre no lo quiere, no.

―¡Padre! ―Harry arrastró su mano a través de su cabello. ―¿Cómo es posible que sea su padre? Hemos estado juntos menos de tres semanas.

Sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de por qué Harry se estaba comportando de esta manera, por qué el hombre estuvo tan enojado cuando descubrió que estaba embarazado. Cada sueño, cada esperanza que tenía de llegar a estar con Harry, se destrozó en un parpadeo.

Cubrió su boca, mientras la verdad lo golpeaba en la cara. ―Crees que te mentí sobre ser virgen ―susurró. ―Crees que este es el hijo de alguien más.

―Eso no importa, Louis. Te dije que sería el padre y...

―Hijo de puta―Se apoderó de él una rabia, como nunca antes había sen do.―¡Vete! Sal de aquí y nunca vuelvas.

―¡Louis!

―¡No me llames Louis, hijo de puta! ―Le gritó.

Alcanzó la mesita de noche y agarró el jarro de agua de vidrio y se lo arrojó a Harry, con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡Louis! ―Gritó este, mientras se quitaba del camino, esquivando el jarró por poco. El cual se estrelló contra la pared y se hizo pedazos, el agua se esparció por toda la pared y el suelo. ―¿Qué diablos te pasa?

―¡Vete! ―Le gritó, pisando con fuerza.

Empezó a agarrar cualquier cosa que llegara a sus manos, para luego lanzárselas a Harry. Algunas golpearon a su objetivo, algunas fallaron. Sólo siguió lanzando cosas, hasta que Harry lo agarró repentinamente por los brazos y lo sacudió.

―¡Ya basta!

―No me toques―le gruñó, mientras apartaba sus brazos de Harry.―Nunca vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo.

―¿Cuál es tu problema?

Harry lucía tan confundido, tan horrorizado por su comportamiento, que no pudo contener la risa, pero fue una risa fría. No contenía nada más que desprecio por el hombre al que una vez pensó que amaba.

―No me pasa nada que no se cure, cuando te hayas ido.

―Louis, no entiendo...

―¿No entiendes? ―Se burló. ―Soy un conejo, imbécil. Mi periodo de gestación es de cuarenta días. ¡Cuarenta días!

Observó la sangre drenándose del rostro de Harry, mientras la verdad lo golpeaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se formó una expresión de dolor. La mano de Harry se alzó y fue a tocarlo. Dio un paso atrás, hasta que Harry bajó su mano.

―Nunca te mentí ―susurró.

―No lo sabía, Louis.

―No preguntaste. ―Su mandíbula se tensó. ―Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de explicarlo. Simplemente, asumiste que era culpable y me echaste como si no significara nada para ti.

―Oh, conejito, yo...

―¡No! ―Apretó sus manos. ―Ya no vuelvas a llamarme así. Ya no tienes ese derecho.

―Lo lamento.

―¿Y crees que eso lo arregla todo? ―Se le escapó un sollozo.―Pensé que las cosas serían diferentes aquí, que sería aceptado, que tendría a alguien que me amaría tanto como yo... pero vivir aquí es incluso peor que en la colonia. Ellos me ignoraban, la mayoría del tiempo, pero al menos nunca me dieron esperanza.

―Por favor, yo...

Le dio la espalda a Harry y caminó hacia la ventana, para volver a mirar hacia afuera. Al parecer observaba mucho por la ventana.

―Me gustaría que te fueras.

Mantuvo a sus emociones bajo control, hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de Harry. Se dejó caer al piso y se apoyó contra la pared, mientras la angustia llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

Profundos y desgarradores sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas fluían tan libremente por su rostro, que su visión se nubló.

El dolor y la desesperación desgarraron su corazón, haciendo que le fuera difícil respirar, moverse. Ni siquiera tenía energía para protestar, cuando Galan lo levantó y lo sacó de la habitación y bajó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Galan lo cargó hasta las habitaciones de Harry unos cuantos minutos después, comenzó a luchar. No se suponía que estuviera aquí. Había sido expulsado de esas grandes habitaciones.

―Sshhh, pequeño, vas a molestar al bebé si continúas así.

―Quiero volver a mi habitación.

―Esta es tu habitación, pequeño.  
Negó con la cabeza. ―Esta nunca ha sido mi habitación.

―Bueno, ahora lo es―Galan lo colocó en la cama. ―Necesitas un lugar seguro en donde tener al bebé, y este es el más seguro en todo el castillo.

―Pero...

Galan se acuclilló frente a él. Sonreía, mientras se estiraba para quitar un mechón de cabello negro de su cara, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

―Necesitas pensar en el bebé ahora, Louis.

―No se supone que esté aquí, Galan.

―Aquí es exactamente donde se supone que debes estar.

―Él pensó que le mentí. ―Esa información, se retorcía y revolvía en su interior, hasta que su cabeza se nubló con el dolor. De repente sintió frío. Sus dientes castañearon, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. ―Estoy cansado.

―Entonces vamos. ―Galan lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama, luego puso las mantas sobre él. ―Sólo necesitas dormir. Me aseguraré de que te traigas tus cosas cuando despiertes.

―Necesito mantas.

―¿Tienes frío?

―No―Negó con la cabeza. ―Voy a comenzar a anidar muy pronto. Necesito mantas y almohadas.

Galan sonrió. ―Veré qué puedo conseguir.

Agarró el borde de la manta y tiró de ella hasta su mejilla. ―No quiero ver a Harry.

―De verdad lo siento, Louis. Tal vez, sólo deberías hablar con él.

―No tengo nada que decirle.

―Louis...

―Estoy cansado. Voy a dormir ahora. ―Cerró sus ojos y oró para que eso fuera verdad, que el sueño lo llevaría lejos. Quería dormir por tanto tiempo como pudiera, para que así no tuviera que enfrentar la vida sin el hombre que amaba.

(...)

Los regalos comenzaron a llegar a la mañana siguiente. Cuando Louis se despertó, su habitación estaba llena de ramos de flores, de cada color imaginable. Las colocó afuera de su habitación, cuidadosamente.

Después de las flores vinieron las cajas de joyas―un collar de diamantes, un brazalete de rubí, incluso un gran anillo con una gran esmeralda en el medio. Observó cada uno de ellos, luego cerró las cajas sin siquiera tocarlos. Las puso afuera de su habitación.

Al tercer día, llegaron chocolates, cajas y cajas de ellos. Había cajas plateadas, cajas doradas, cajas con chocolates en forma de conejo. Era como el nirvana de chocolate. Las dejó afuera de su puerta.

Al cuarto día, llegó una hermosa capa de piel blanco que hacía juego con unas botas hasta la rodilla y guantes. No pudo evitar acariciar con sus dedos, el suave pelaje blanco. Una rápida mirada a la etiqueta, le aseguró que eran de piel falsa. Su corazón dolió un poco, cuando colocó cuidadosamente los regalos afuera de su puerta.

Al quinto día, Galan llegó con una gran caja blanca en sus manos. Él sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras la colocaba en la cama. ―Sabes que vas a tener que hablar con él, en algún momento.

―No, no lo haré.

―La jodió, Louis. Eso no quiere decir que no te ame.

―No puede comprar mi afecto.

―No creo que esté tratando de hacer eso, pequeño. Creo que está tratando de demostrarte cuando lo lamenta.

―Como si fuera a creer eso ―resopló.

―¿Ahora quién está siendo irrazonable? ―Preguntó Galan, justo antes de salir de la habitación.

Suspiró. Estaba cansado e irritable, y lo sabía. Y no podía culpar de todo a las hormonas del embarazo. Seguía enojado con Harry, y ni un montón de regalos iba a cambiar eso.

Los regalos que Harry le estaba enviando eran muy románticos. Sabía que la mayoría hubiesen estado encantados, pero ellos no eran él. Estos no hablaban de su personalidad o que el que mandaba los obsequios había pensado en ellos. Eran regalos que cualquiera daría.

Sabiendo que el último regalo que habían entregado, era mucho más de lo mismo, cogió la caja para llevarla afuera de su puerta. Ni siquiera quería mirar. El repentino traqueteo dentro de la caja sin embargo, captó su atención y la curiosidad hizo que abriera.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, cuando comenzó a sacar caja tras cada de perlas de la caja más grande. Venían en cada forma y tamaño. Las siguientes eran cajas de dijes y herramientas para hacer joyas.

Para cuando hubo terminado, la cama estaba cubierta de todo lo que necesitaba para hacer cientos de brazaletes con dijes y collares, tal vez incluso pendientes. Se quedó allí sentado y miró, estupefacto.

Por primera vez en días agarró la primera caja con cuentas. Harry había encontrado su única debilidad, la única que garantizaba llegar a él cuando nada más podía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que preguntarse si su regalo alcanzaría a Harry.


	12. Capítulo 11

Harry se sentó detrás de su escritorio, el nuevo que había comprado después del ataque de Derek, y tomó otro sorbo de su whiskey. Deseaba poder beber hasta emborracharse, pero quería estar alerta, en caso de que pasara algo con el bebé.

El bebé―ahora había algo que le daba otra razón para tomar otro trago. Iba a ser padre. Cuando se apareó con Louis, ni siquiera tenía idea que esa podía llegar a ser una posibilidad. Ahora que lo era, seguía en estado de shock.

Dejó su bebida en el escritorio y luego acunó su cabeza entre sus manos. Ni siquiera lo había disfrutado, cuando Louis compartió las noticias con él.

Despojó a su pareja de eso y dejó una herida abierta y ensangrentada en su lugar.

La había jodido tanto, que Louis nunca iba a perdonarlo. Le costaba tragar debido al rechazo. Nunca iba a perdonarse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo es posible que siquiera comenzara a pensar que Louis lo traicionaría? Eso no iba con su personalidad.

Simplemente había saltado a esa conclusión, cuando fue confrontado por el anuncio de Louis. ¿Qué decía sobre él, que en lo primero que haya pasado por su cabeza, fuera la traición? ¿Qué decía del mundo en el que vivía?  
Llevaba días, tratando de hallar una forma en la que Louis estuviera de acuerdo con verlo. Había enviado regalos, todos habían sido devueltos. Había rondado fuera de la puerta de Louis. Incluso había llegado a dormir en el sofá del pasillo, en caso de que este necesitara algo en medio de la noche.

Era patético, y lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra mejor forma, para llegar a Louis, además de forzar su entrada y exigiéndole que hablara con él.

Harry se rió entre dientes y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla. ¿Tal vez esa era la única forma de proceder?

―Adelante ―dijo, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta del estudio. Sabía que no era la única persona a la que realmente quería ver.

Galan entró, con una mano detrás de su espalda. ―Tengo algo para ti.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó más derecho, ante la perversa curvatura en los labios de Galan.

Movió sus labios nerviosamente. ―¿Qué?

Galan le entregó una pequeña bolsa, hecha con retazos de cuero trenzado. Tenía más colores que los que pensaba que había en el arcoíris. Lo tomó, confundido, y notó inmediatamente que estaba pesado. Había algo adentro.

Su curiosidad echó raíces. Desató la bolsa y se asomó para ver su interior. La luz de la habitación hizo brillar algo plateado. Metió la mano y sacó el artículo, sorprendido de encontrar un brazalete en su mano.

―Es un brazalete con dijes ―dijo Galan.

―Eso noté. ―Y era cierto.

Coloridas cuentas decoraban el brazalete. Las reconoció, como las cuentas que había que había escogido cuidadosamente en la tienda. También había escogido los dijes que le había dado a Louis, pero no el que colgaba del brazalete.

Lo sostuvo en la luz, para conseguir un mejor vistazo. Cuando lo hizo, una risita se escapó de su boca. Era el primer sonido de alegría que había proferido en días. El dije que colgaba del brazalete, era pequeño y blanco y tenía la forma de un conejito.

―¿Va a verme? ―Alzo sus ojos hacia Galan, esperanzado. Sintió que su deseo caía en picada, cuando Galan negó con la cabeza.

―No, todavía no. ―Galan sonrió. ―Pero no falta mucho. ―Galan comenzó a regresar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose, cuando le dio una mirada por sobre su hombro. ―Va a venir, pero necesita tiempo, y tú necesitas dárselo. No estoy seguro de sí tendría perdón en mi corazón, para perdonar a mi pareja si me hiciera lo que tú le hiciste, pero tampoco soy Louis.

Asintió. Le daría a Louis el tiempo que fuera necesario, si eso significaba que se le permitiría volver a tener a su pareja en su vida. Sólo esperaba que se apresurara. Estar lejos de él, estaba haciendo que perdiera la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía usar la orden que habían dado los Ancianos, de que tenían que consumar su apareamiento una vez cada veinticuatro horas o perderían su habilidad de transformarse permanentemente.

De acuerdo con el doctor, eso había quedado anulado cuando Louis quedó embarazado. Empezaría de nuevo, cuando el bebé hubiese nacido, pero hasta entonces, tenía que esperar la misericordia de Louis.  
Iba a ser una espera larga y tortuosa.

(...)

Harry arqueó una ceja, cuando Galan entró en su oficina al día siguiente, con sus manos en sus costados. No tenía una pequeña bolsa en su mano. Lo sabía. Lo miró. Sus hombros se desplomaron con decepción, y se inclinó en su silla.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, el día de hoy, Galan?

Este sonrió y extendió sus puños cerrados. ―Otro regalo de tu admirador secreto.

Abrió la mano, sorprendido, cuando Galan dejó caer un pequeño dije en su palma. Lo puso a la luz. Era un dragón negro. Se rió entre dientes y extendió su muñeca en donde usaba el brazalete.

―¿Te importaría? ―Preguntó, mientras le entregaba el dije negro.

Galan agarró el dije atándolo cuidadosamente, en el brazalete. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, se volvió a parar e hizo una reverencia. ―Debería verlo pronto, mi príncipe.

―¿Ya me dejará verlo?

―Pronto ―dijo Galan, mientras salía de la oficina.

―Pronto ―gruñó, su boca se apretó con inconformidad. ―Sera mejor que el "pronto" llegue rápido.

(...)

Pronto se aplazó por días. Galan continuó trayéndole un nuevo dije cada día, atándolos al brazalete. Una pequeña caja de plata, con símbolos célticos gravados en ella le siguió el día después de que llegó el dije del dragón negro.

La brillante manzana, que recibió el tercer día, hizo que se riera hasta que sus costados quedaron adoloridos. Ese día comenzó los planes para plantar árboles de manzanas Granny Smith en la primavera.

El dije de la zanahoria dorada, llegó el cuarto día. Recordó a Louis diciéndole que eran un afrodisíaco para los conejos. Las implicaciones detrás del dije, hicieron que se retorciera de necesidad.

El dije del copo de nieve, en el quinto día, hizo que sonriera. La nieve seguía cubriendo el suelo afuera. Ese día, ordenó que trajeran más leña y luego pidió otra capa de piel, esta vez de color negro.

Las botitas de plata de bebé, que le entregó Galan al sexto día, hizo que apretara sus manos en puños y presionara sus labios hasta que pudiera pedirle, sin llorar, a Galan que se la atara. Después de que este se fue, comenzó a comprar cosas para una habitación para su hijo.

La perla blanca, envuelta en filigrana de plata, que llegó al sexto día lo dejó confundido, pero sabía que tenía algún significado para Louis, así que no hizo preguntas. Ordenó un puñado de pequeñas cuentas, para que fueran entre cada dije.

Cuando llegó un pequeño dije de plata, con la forma de un corazón roto el octavo día, se derrumbó y lloró. Esa noche, mandó a Galan a vigilar al pequeño y bebió hasta emborracharse.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, su boca se sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón, y su cabeza estaba palpitando. Le dolía cada respiración. Se sentó debajo del chorro de agua caliente de la ducha hasta que el agua se enfrió, luego se arrastró hasta su dormitorio temporal y se vistió. Al menos, esperaba que fuera temporal.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, atando sus zapatos cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

―Adelante ―dijo.

Esperaba a Galan, así que quedó sorprendido cuando se pararon frente a él, un par de pequeñas botas cubiertas de piel. Su aliento quedo atascado en su garganta, cuando alzó lentamente sus ojos. Su mente apenas percibió la capa de piel blanca. Todo lo que vio, fue a su pareja.

―Louis.

Este extendió una mano cerrada. Se detuvo un momento y luego alzó su mano en el aire, con la palma hacia arriba. Louis dejó caer algo pequeño en ella. No quería apartar sus ojos de su pareja, pero el pequeño objeto era lo bastante importante como para que Louis se lo entregara personalmente, así que sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Bajo los ojos hacia su palma. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos, cuando vio el pequeño dije de oro en la palma de su mano. Eran dos corazones entrelazados, dos corazones completamente formados, no corazones rotos.

Aclaró su garganta torpemente y trató de encontrar su voz.

―¿Me lo pondrías? ―Preguntó tan casualmente como pudo.

Observó a Louis con hambre en sus ojos, mientras el hombre quitaba el dije de su mano y después lo ato con pericia en su brazalete. Cuando hubo terminado, Louis se movió para sentarse a la orilla de la cama junto a él. La falta de habla por parte de su pareja, comenzó a hacerlo sentir incómodo. El hombre no había dicho ni una palabra desde que entró en la habitación.

―¿Me perdonas? ―Preguntó finalmente, cuando ya no pudo soportar más el silencio.

En vez de responder, Louis agarró su capa y sacó una encuadernado y se lo entregó. Frunció el ceño y lo abrió, entonces sus cejas se alzaron hasta la línea de su pelo.

―Cómo Cuidar Apropiadamente de tu Cambiaformas Conejo ―, leyó en voz alta. El libro claramente estaba hecho a mano, pero ¿qué era? El libro estaba separado en varias secciones―comidas, salud, embarazo, entretenimiento, e incluso sexo.

Estaba sorprendido, por la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Louis cuando alzó sus ojos.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Necesitas saber cómo cuidar apropiadamente a tu conejito. ―Louis lo agarró y volteó la primera página. ―Notarás el enunciado. Este libro de instrucciones sólo funciona para conejitos que están apareados con príncipes dragón.

Tragó con fuerza. Se estiró y levantó sus manos, con la palma hacia arriba. Esperó, anhelante. Louis pareció dudar por un momento, luego posó su mano más pequeña en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

Cerró sus ojos y sólo respiró por un momento, regodeándose en la sensación de la piel de su pareja contra la suya. Nunca había sentido algo tan valioso en su vida. Simplemente tenía que averiguar cómo decirle a Louis cuánto lo quería. Ni siquiera le importaba si sonaba como un tonto.

Abrió sus ojos y se levantó de la cama, volteándose hasta que pudo arrodillarse a los pies de Louis.

Agachó su cabeza y acercó la mano de Louis a sus labios. Ni siquiera la besó, simplemente la sostuvo contra su boca. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, cuando sintió que la otra mano de Louis acariciaba su cabello.

―Lo siento tanto, Louis. Fui un completo imbécil y... y... ―, sintió claramente las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando alzó su cabeza. ―Si me perdonas, te juro que nunca lo lamentarás. Me pasaré el resto de mi vida compensándotelo.

―Sólo quiero que confíes en mí.

La voz de Louis fue tan suave, que se la habría perdido si no hubiese escuchado con tanta atención. Su pecho se apretó. Tenía que hacer que Louis comprendiera que creía en él, que confiaba en él. Que simplemente había sido un idiota.

―Louis, amor, confío en ti. Lo juro―Su cabeza cayó, cuando su vergüenza lo abrumó. ―En el momento cuando me dijiste que esperabas a nuestro hijo, debería haber sido alegre para ambos. En su lugar, lo convertí en una pesadilla. Nunca podré deshacer eso. Lo sé. Pero yo... yo...

Enterró su rostro en el regazo de Louis, mientras la desesperanza de su situación lo golpeaba con fuerza. Sin importar lo que dijera, sin importar lo que hiciera, si Louis no lo perdonaba, sabía que su vida se habría terminado. No podía vivir sin su conejito. No quería vivir así.

―Lo siento tanto, conejito―susurró desesperadamente. Su corazón golpeteó dolorosamente en su pecho, mientras el peso de sus pecados comenzaba a arrastrarlo. ―Te amo tanto, y sé que no me lo merezco, pero por favor perdóname. Juró que nunca dudaré de ti de nuevo.

―Te perdono.

Las palabras fueron susurradas suavemente, pero las oyó alto y claro. Un estrangulado sollozo rompió a través de sus apretados labios. Se convirtió en otro sollozo, luego en otro, hasta que se encontraba llorando en el regazo de Louis. A través de todo esto, sintió los dedos de Louis recorriendo su cabello, calmándolo.

Cuando finalmente se calmó y recuperó su control, sollozo, luego levantó su cabeza para mirar a Louis. Las lágrimas estaban reunidas en las pestañas de este. Inhaló suavemente y alzó su mano para secarlas.

―No, no, no puedes llorar.

―Cariño, estoy embarazado. Lloro todo el santo día. ―Louis se rió entre dientes, luego le ahuecó su mano a un lado de su cara. ―También vomito todo el santo día, anhelo algunas combinaciones de comida realmente interesantes, y hago pipí tres millones de veces al día.

Por alguna razón, ni siquiera había pensado en el bebé hasta ese punto. Había estado demasiado ocupado con Louis, tal vez. Pero repentinamente, el hecho de que su muy embarazada pareja estaba sentada frente a él, le llegó directamente a la cabeza.

Se echó hacia atrás y miró al gran vientre distendido de Louis. Comenzó a moverse para tocarlo, pero luego dudo, mirando al hombre a la cara. ―¿Podría?

Louis asintió. ―Es tu bebé también.

―Lo sé―Sus manos temblaban mientras se estiraba para tocarlo. Su estómago estaba firme debajo de sus manos, redondeado. ―¿Todo anda bien con el bebé?

―Sí.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ―Louis frunció el ceño.

Se dio cuenta rápidamente, de cómo habían sonado sus palabras. ―No, por favor, yo... nosotros nunca hemos hablado al respecto, y no lo sé. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar cuanto tiempo tenemos, hasta que este pequeñín llegue aquí. Eso es todo. Lo juro.

Louis asintió. ―Me imagino que como dos semanas o algo así, un día más un día menos.

―Eso no es mucho tiempo entonces, ¿o no? ―Se puso de pie y ofreció su mano. ―Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

Louis lucía intrigado, cuando tomó la mano. Lo puso de pie gentilmente y lo condujo fuera de la habitación. Harlan y Omar los siguieron un paso atrás, mientras caminaban por el segundo piso.

Se detuvo en la puerta contigua a la que conducía a sus habitaciones. Se volteó hacia Louis, temiendo que el hombre pudiera estar enojado, por lo que había hecho. Sólo quería demostrarle a su pareja que aceptaba a su hijo, y esta era la única forma en la que podía pensar.

―Si quieres cambiar algo, sólo dilo, ¿está bien?

Louis frunció el ceño, obviamente confundido. Abrió la puerta y condujo a su pareja dentro de la habitación, que había creado para su bebé. Louis se apartó y se adentró en la habitación. Quedó boquiabierto, mientras lo miraba todo.

Se paró junto a la entrada y junto sus manos, mientras esperaba el veredicto de su pareja. ¿Louis lo odiaría? ¿Lo amaría? ¿Se sentiría celoso porque no había ayudado? ¿Había hecho las cosas bien, al diseñar la habitación del bebé sin la intervención de su pareja?

―¿Qué piensas? ―Preguntó finalmente, cuando ya no pudo soportar más el silencio.

―¿Tú hiciste todo esto? ―Le preguntó Louis, mientras se giraba en un círculo.

―Sí. Llamé al Anciano de tu colonia de conejos y me aseguré de que tener todo lo que necesitaría un bebé conejo. Quería asegurarme de que el pequeñín tenía todo lo que necesitara, para tener un buen comienzo.

―¿Ves? ―Dijo, mientras caminaba y señalaba la zona de juego acolchada que había puesto.

Había cajas en donde esconderse y túneles a los cuales subir, todo envuelto en una colorida felpa, para que el bebé no saliera lastimado.

―El Anciano dijo que nacería como un conejito, pero que sería capaz de cambiar a su forma humana, después de una semana. Quería asegurarme de que tuviera un lugar seguro, para jugar en cualquiera de sus formas.

―¿Y la cuna?

Sonrió, mientras miraba al otro lado de la habitación a la antigua cuna de madera. Era dos veces del tamaño de una cuna regular.

―Esa era mía. Mi padre me la hizo cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí.

―Eso explica por qué es tan grande.

―Los bebés dragones necesitan un montón de espacio para dormir.

—Has estado ocupado.

Miró alrededor del cuarto y trató de verlo a través de los ojos de Louis. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul claro. Unas coloridas figuras de animales, arboles, y nubes pintadas en un mural, de un lado de la habitación al otro.

La antigua cuna de madera, tenía una mesa para cambiar los pañales que le hacía juego que estaba completamente equipada.

Un móvil de dragones volando, de varios colores, colgaba sobre ella. Había estantes llenos de libros, un armario lleno de ropa, y cajas de juguetes completamente repletas.

A su bebé no le faltaría nada.

―¿Te gusta?

―Parece que has pensado en todo.

Su corazón se hundió. ―Quería que supieras, que hablaba en serio. Sé que estás llevando a mi hijo, un hijo al que quiero mucho. Quería que supieras que te creo, que sé que me estabas diciendo la verdad.

Sintió la intensa mirada de Louis. Tragó con fuerza. Levantó su mano rápidamente. ―Antes de que digas algo, hay una cosa más que tengo que mostrarte. Comencé esto el día que te traje a casa.

Caminó hacia la puerta, en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, lejos de la entrada. Se detuvo y esperó a Louis se le uniera. ―Cierra tus ojos, conejito.

Louis frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le había pedido. Esperó un momento, antes de abrir la puerta. Escoltó a Louis cuidadosamente hasta el medio de la habitación y luego le hizo detenerse.

―Está bien, conejito, abre tus ojos.

Louis abrió sus ojos e inhaló casi instantáneamente. ―Harry.

―Hay una puerta que conduce a nuestras habitaciones, también está la que lleva a la habitación del bebé,―le dijo. Señaló al otro lado de la gran habitación. ―Y esas puertas dobles conducen a nuestro balcón. En verano, puedes abrirlas y dejar que entre brisa fresca.

―¿Cómo... cómo hiciste esto?

—Hizo falta un poco de planeación y un montón de trabajadores. El arquitecto tuvo que re-adaptar el piso, para que pudiera contener el suelo que necesitaba el jardinero para plantar césped y árboles. Las flores fueron mucho más fáciles, ya no necesitaron mucho suelo.

Comenzó a emocionarse, ante la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Louis. Empezó a caminar, queriendo mostrárselo todo.

―Y aquí, mira―señaló. ―Se las arreglaron para poner un sistema de irrigación para que todo esté regado. El jardinero vendrá dos veces a la semana, para deshierbar y esas cosas, pero dijo que con el tragaluz allá arriba, todo debería crecer bastante bien. De esta forma, tú y el bebé tendrán un lugar para correr y jugar en un entorno natural.

Regresó para pararse junto a Louis, ansioso por ver su reacción.

―Es seguro estar aquí, Louis, para ti y para el bebé. No hay plantas venenosas. No hay forma de que nadie entre. Puedes transformarte y venir aquí siempre que quieras.

―¿Hiciste esto para nosotros? ―Susurró Louis. ―¿Para los dos?

―Bueno, yo... ―Se lamió los labios secos. ―Eres un conejito. Nuestro bebé va a ser un conejito. Ambos necesitan un lugar seguro en donde correr y jugar y simplemente ser ustedes mismos. Necesitas un lugar en donde puedas estar en donde no sientas tanto el frío del invierno o sientas demasiado calor en verano, y pensé que te gustaría esto.

Miró a su alrededor y de repente sintió que había cometido un gran error. Louis no estaba diciendo nada. Ni siquiera estaba mirando la habitación. Sólo estaba ahí, mirándolo con una curiosa expresión en su rostro, la cual no pudo descifrar.

―¿Louis?

―Me amas ―, susurró Louis.

―Sí.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de este.

―No, no, no llores, conejito. ―Se sintió de nuevo como un idiota. Sabía que esta era una idea estúpida. ¿Acaso alguien había escuchado sobre un parque para conejitos en el interior? ―No se supone que llores. Si no te gusta...

―Lo amo. ―Louis sonrió resplandecientemente. ―Y te amo.

Sus ojos quedaron estáticos. Lo llenó una alegría pura. ―¿Sí?

Louis sonrió y comenzó a alejarse, moviéndole un dedo. Sus ojos color violeta, comenzaron a oscurecerse. ―Tal vez no sea tan flexible como antes, pero podemos estrenar este lugar. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre tener sexo en las enormes puertas que dan hacía afuera?

Tragó con fuerza. Sentía como su corazón saltaba justo en su garganta. ―Estoy muy a favor de eso.


	13. Capítulo 12

Si lograba poner sus manos en Harry, iba a matarlo. Louis pasó hecho una furia por la puerta de sus habitaciones tan rápido como le permitía su gran circunferencia y salió volando. Los dos guardias parados afuera de su puerta, saltaron y se voltearon para mirarlo.

―¿Dónde está ese dragón escupe-fuego bueno para nada con el que me apareé?

―Yo... er... ―, tartamudeó uno de los guardias.

―Creo que está en su estudio ―, respondió el otro, rápidamente.

Hizo su camino, pasando a los guardias y se fue pisoteando por el pasillo hasta subir por la gran escalera. Podía oír a los guardias susurrándose el uno al otro, mientras lo seguían. Los ignoró.

―Harry Drakus, ―gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones―, trae aquí tu negro y escamoso culo de dragón, en este mismo minuto.

La puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe. Harry y Galan salieron corriendo.

―¿Pasa algo malo? ―Le preguntó Harry, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. ―¿Es el bebé?

―Tú me hiciste esto, hijo de puta ―chilló, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. ―Mis tobillos están hinchados, no puedo ver mis pies, y me duele la espalda. Será mejor que tú tengas al próximo niño, porque yo no voy a hacerlo.

Harry parpadeó y se detuvo en uno de los escalones. ―¿Conejito?

―Ya no quiero hacer esto ―comenzó a sollozar.

Harry estaba ahí en un segundo, sus brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor ―Ah, conejito, está bien. Todo terminará pronto y sólo piénsalo, amor, tendremos a un hermoso bebé que se verá igual a ti, con tus grandes ojos color violeta y tu suave pelaje blanco. Será hermoso.

―Estoy enorme ―se lamentó, mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de Harry. ―Voy a dar a luz a un elefante.

―No, amor, estoy bastante seguro de que sólo será un conejito.

―Los conejitos son pequeños como yo. ―Bajó sus ojos, hacia su inmenso estómago. ―Este no es un conejito.

―¿Acaso tu libro no decía, que podía haber más de un bebé conejito?―Preguntó Harry, mientras se ponía de pie.

Ayudándolo a levantarse y luego comenzando a conducirlo por el pasillo, de regreso a sus habitaciones.

―Sí, pero...

―Entonces, tal vez, necesitaremos otra cuna, ¿hmmm? Nunca discutimos eso. Tal vez tengamos gemelos o trillizos.

―¡Trillizos!

―Es una posibilidad, amor, ya lo sabes. ―Harry le palmeó la mano.  
―¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Anciano de tu colonia? Podrías tener cinco crías en una camada.

―¿Cinco? ―Sintió que sus piernas se tambaleaban. ―¿Qué haríamos con cinco niños?

―Construirles una habitación más grande. ―Harry se rió entre dientes.

―Tengo miedo, Harry―admitió, por primera vez. ―¿Qué sé yo de criar a un bebé?

―Sabemos, amor, nosotros vamos a criar a este bebé, no sólo tú. Y lo averiguaremos. No harás esto solo.

―No, pero... ¡aahhh! ―Gritó, mientras un profundo y repentino dolor se envolvía alrededor de su abdomen. Nunca en su vida había sentido una agonía tan intensa.

Sus rodillas cedieron, y agarró a su pareja. Harry lo atrapó antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo y lo levantó en sus brazos.

―¿Louis?

―Creo... creo que el bebé viene en camino.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda― comenzó a jurar Harry, mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo. ―Galan, ve por el doctor. Louis entró en labor.

Los próximos minutos, fueron una bruma de actividad, mientras era metido en el dormitorio rápidamente, desvestido, y colocado en el nido de mantas y almohadas que había construido en la esquina de la habitación.

Lo observó todo, como si lo estuviera mirando a través de una niebla, lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era en el dolor que desgarraba su abdomen. Tal repentinamente como había comenzado, el borrón de actividad se detuvo. Sintió una mano acariciando su desnudo estómago y se volteó para ver a Harry sobre él. Le dio una débil sonrisa a su pareja.

―Hey.

―Hey, conejito.

―Supongo que ya es hora.

Harry sonrió. ―Supongo que ya es hora.

―¿El doctor está en camino?

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, cuando Harry asintió. Estaba muerto de miedo de que algo fuera a salir mal. Quería a este bebé más que a cualquier otra cosa, excepto tal vez, por Harry. No podía vivir sin su pareja, y no sólo porque la UPAC lo dijo.

La United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation, o el Consejo de Ancianos como los llamaba la mayoría, había jugado su jueguecito y en lo que concernía a él y a Harry, habían ganado. Los dos eran cambiaformas de diferentes especies, que deseaban pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos porque se amaban, no porque tenían que hacerlo.

―¿Necesitas algo, amor?

Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, cuando lo atravesó otra corriente de dolor. Lo sentía hasta la punta de sus pies. Gritó hasta que su voz se rompió. Cuando el dolor comenzó a menguar, notó que Harry estaba agarrando su mano.

Dándole una mirada, se sorprendió de ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su pareja.

―¿Harry?

―Eso fue realmente intenso.

Parpadeó. El rostro de Harry estaba realmente pálido. ―¿Sentiste eso?

―No como tú, pero... ―, hizo una mueca. ―De verdad odio verte sufriendo, conejito. Me siento responsable.

Una carcajada de risa, se le escapó de los labios. ―Eres responsable, papi.

―¿Papi? ―Harry comenzó a sonreír. Ésta se volvió más y más grande hasta que todo su rostro se iluminó. ―Me gusta eso... papi.

―¿Cómo creíste que iban a llamarte? ¿Mamá?

El rostro de Harry se ruborizó. ―Supongo que en realidad nunca pensé en ello.

―Bueno... ―Hizo una mueca, cuando comenzó otra ola de dolor. ―Puede que quieras empezar a pensar en eso, porque este bebé viene en camino.

―¡No, no! ―Dijo Harry duramente, sus ojos se volvieron salvajes. ―No hasta que llegue el doctor.

Negó con la cabeza. Sentía la incontrolable urgencia de pujar. ―No hay opción ―, jadeó.

―¡Louis, no! ―La voz de Harry estaba llena de pánico, mientras bajaba los ojos, hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de Louis. ―Cruza tus piernas o algo.

―¡Harry! ―Le gritó, hasta que el dolor obligó a que su voz gritara más fuerte.

Para cuando hubo acabado, Harry estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, perlas de sudor goteaban por su frente.

Este le pasó sus manos a través de su cabello, luego lo miró. ―De acuerdo, podemos hacer esto. Leí todo lo que los Ancianos pudieron encontrar sobre conejos. Puede que no entienda todo lo del útero temporal y el canal de parto, pero tengo mucha confianza en que podemos hacer esto.

Se habría sentido mucho más seguro con las palabras de Harry, si las manos del hombre no hubiesen estado temblando. ―Tengo miedo.

―No hay nada que temer. La gente tiene bebés todos los días. Vamos a hacerlo bien. ―Los labios de Harry temblaron, mientras se convertían en una débil sonrisa. ―¿Y no crees que el doctor va a estar sorprendido, cuando llegue y ya no lo necesitemos?

Admiraba el toque de humor de Harry. Es sólo que sentía demasiado dolor como para responderle. Comenzaba en su abdomen y envolvía todo el caminó hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sentía como si hubiera garras tratando de desgarrarlo desde adentro.

―Está bien amor, puja.

Pujó. No tenía otra opción. Pujó y gruñó, tensándose, mientras pujaba para que el bebé saliera.

Oyó la exclamación de Harry, pero estaba jadeando demasiado como para poder mirar. Simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza cayera, contra el montón de almohadas.

―Mira lo que hiciste, conejito.

Abrió sus ojos y miró. Harry tenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul, acunada en sus manos. Se lo colocó en el pecho.

Su boca se abrió con asombro.

―Un conejito negro ―susurró. ―Es un conejito negro.

―Lo es―Harry sonrió, como el orgulloso nuevo papi que era. ―Parte de mí y parte de ti.

Comenzó a estirarse para tocar al conejito bebé, cuando lo atravesó más dolor. Jadeó.―Harry, no creo que hayamos terminado.

Harry fue rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que habría imaginado. El conejito negro fue transferido cuidadosamente a otra manta, y Harry fue a brindarle su ayuda con el siguiente bebé―un hermoso dragón blanco.

Pero él no había terminado. Después de que nació el bebé dragón, un tercer bebé se unió a la familia, uno que lo desorientaba tanto a él como a Harry. Era un conejito, pero tenía alas como un dragón... ¿Una combinación de ambos, tal vez?

Lo acunó contra su pecho, mientras Harry traía la canasta y sacaba a los dos primeros bebés. Notó las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de este, mientras miraba a los bebés.

―Míralos, conejito ―susurró Harry. ―Mira lo que hicimos.

Se rió del asombro en la voz de Harry. El hombre sonaba como si nunca antes hubiese visto a un bebé. Se sentía adolorido y mareado y más cansado de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido en su vida. Pero estaba feliz, y estaba con Harry y sus bebés. Por ahora, eso era suficiente.

(...)

Louis acostó al último bebé en la cuna con sus hermanos, luego salió silenciosamente de puntillas de la habitación de los niños, se apoyó contra la puerta y se rió suavemente.

Les había tomado una eternidad lograr que los tres pequeños se fueran a hacer una siesta. Los bebés cambiaformas no eran para nada como los bebés humanos, especialmente aquellos que aprendían rápidamente que tenían a su padre envuelto alrededor de sus deditos.

Harry se volvía un baboso, ante un quejido o un llanto. Venía corriendo ante el sonido más pequeño. A los bebés les tomó alrededor de una semana averiguar eso. Una vez que había aprendido a cambiar a su forma humana, no había nada que los detuviera. Querían a Harry todo el tiempo.

Él estaba un poco envidioso de eso, pero tenía su propia conexión con los bebés. Ellos lo querían si necesitaban acurrucarse o se sentían molestos. Querían a Harry cuando querían jugar o sentían miedo.

Se imaginaba que todo esto tenía algún tipo de fin. Aun así, después de tan sólo un par de meses, tenía dificultades a la hora de recordar cómo era la vida antes de los niños. A menudo también, tenía dificultades para recordar cómo era estar apareado y no sólo ser un padre.

Los bebés usaban un montón de su tiempo, especialmente cuando aprendieron que el más pequeño y más especial, era un conejito eructa fuego que podía volar.

Ahora había extintores en cada habitación de la casa, y ni una ventana abierta.

Se alejó de la puerta de la habitación de los niños, cuando se abrió la puerta del otro lado. Sonrió cuando vio a Harlan y a su pareja, Jeremy, entrando.

―Hey, chicos, realmente aprecio esto. Harry y yo no hemos tenido un momento a solas, desde hace años.

―No es ningún problema―Harlan sonrió. ―Amamos vigilar a los bebés, siempre que tenemos la oportunidad.

Pinchó a Harlan con un dedo. ―Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mi amigo, o tal vez te tome la palabra.

Jeremy se rió y se empujó a propósito, contra su pareja. ―No dejes que este tipo grande te engañe. Ama a los bebés, pero más de unas cuantas horas y comienza a arrancarse el pelo.

―No te preocupes, Harlan, no serán más de un par de horas. Harry y yo sólo necesitamos un par de horas, para tener un momento de adultos.

Harlan y Jeremy sonrieron.

Harlan ondeó una mano hacia él. ―Ve, divierte. Aquí estaremos. Podemos llamar a Galan en caso de que necesitemos algo, y Carlos y Jenna vendrán a echar un ojo en un rato. Estaremos bien.

No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para discutir. Agarró su pequeño bolso y lo enganchó en su cinturón. Llevaba todos los suministros, en caso de que lograra echar un polvo. Ahora, sólo necesitaba encontrar a su pareja.

Se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta. Sospechaba que Harry estaba en su estudio, en el piso de abajo. Ahí es donde estaba normalmente a esta hora del día. Saltaba ligeramente al andar, mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

Acababa de alcanzar el final de las escaleras, cuando se abrió la puerta del estudio, y Harry salió con otro hombre que lucía ligeramente familiar. Se detuvo en el último escalón, no estaba seguro si debería aproximarse o no. Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Harry? ―Sabía que probablemente no debería haber interrumpido, pero no le gustaba verlo tan ceñudo. Prefería ser castigado, antes que ver la frustración en el rostro de Harry. ―¿Está todo bien?

Harry y el otro hombre se dieron la vuelta. Le sonrió en el momento en el que avistó. ―Hey, conejito, ven a conocer al Anciano Solaris.

Avanzó, mirando al otro hombre sospechosamente.

Nada bueno podía venir de la visita de un anciano de la UPAC. Aun así, asintió respetuosamente. Nunca avergonzaría a su pareja, en su propia casa.

―Anciano Solaris.

―Louis, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó el Anciano.

―Sí. ―Respiró un poco más tranquilo, cuando el brazo de Harry se envolvió alrededor de sus hombros.

―Entiendo que las felicitaciones están a la orden.

Miró a Harry por un momento y luego le asintió al Anciano. ―Sí, gracias.

―¿Y cómo estás los pequeños? ―Preguntó el Anciano. ―Tuvieron tres, ¿o me equivoco?

―Sí.

Se preguntaba, cuánto le había dicho Harry al Anciano. No estaba preocupado por el bebé conejo o el dragón que había dado a luz. Ellos serían aceptados en toda la sociedad de los cambiaformas.

Su preocupación yacía en el más pequeño, el hibrido entre él y Harry. Se había pasado bastante tiempo de su vida, siendo diferente y sufriendo el ostracismo a causa de esa diferencia. No quería eso para su hijo.

―Gracias por su interés, Anciano―dijo Harry. ―Los tres están saludables y felices. Lo llevaría a verlos, pero es la hora de su siesta, y muy pocas veces podemos hacer que se duerman al mismo tiempo.

Respiro aliviado. Harry no iba a decirle al Anciano que los bebés eran algo más que eso. Debería haberlo sabido. Harry era fieramente protector de sus hijos. Nada iba a pasar por un padre dragón.

―Bueno―El Anciano aplaudió sus manos frente a él. ―Sólo quería pasar y asegurarles de que Derek ya no sería un problema. Su conexión contigo ha sido rota, y está completamente apareado con su pareja.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de repente se dio cuenta de dónde reconocía al Anciano. Era uno de los hombres que había venido cuando Derek atacó a Harry. A pesar de las palabras de garantía del este, se puso instantáneamente en alerta.

―¿Dónde está? ―Preguntó.

―Está a salvo. Su pareja se lo ha llevado a vivir a América. Pero no hay que preocuparse, la conexión ha sido rota por completo. ―El Anciano posó su atención en él. ―Myron envía sus saludos, y espera ser capaz de agradecerte por la vida de Derek, en la próxima reunión.

Se puso tensó. No había forma en que quisiera estar cerca del loco de Derek. Tampoco quería que Harry estuviera cerca de él.

―Ya veremos―dijo Harry rápidamente. ―Creo que le daremos un poco de tiempo, antes de que acordemos reunirnos con cualquiera de ellos. No quiero poner en peligro a mi pareja.

―Muy bien―El Anciano asintió. ―Puedo entender tu preocupación, pero la próxima reunión no será hasta dentro de cuatro años. Hay un montón de tiempo para que el crezca y se fortalezca el vínculo de Derek con su pareja, tal como el que hay entre tú y la tuya.

―Nuestro vínculo es perfecto―protestó. Le ofendía que alguien cuestionara el vínculo entre él y Harry.

―Bien, bien ―dijo el Anciano. ―Me alegra escuchar eso. No todos han sido tan afortunados como ustedes dos.

―Entonces, tal vez, ustedes deberían haber pensado en eso antes de que empezaran a entrometerse en nuestros apareamientos ―, espetó.

―¡Louis! ―Exclamó Harry.

―Oh, por favor. ―Rodó los ojos. ―Estabas pensando lo mismo.

La esquina de la boca de Harry se torció. ―Cierto, pero yo no lo dije.

―Pues demándame. Soy un conejito.

―Entonces es algo bueno, que me atraiga tanto tu colita de algodón.

El Anciano se rió. Comenzó a retorcerse. Podía oler la excitación que comenzaba a emanar de su pareja, y estaba haciendo que se pusiera duro como una roca. Si no se alejaba pronto, no iba a importarle que el Anciano estuviese ahí parado. Atacaría a Harry de todas formas.

―Necesito hablar contigo, cuando hayas terminado aquí, Harry ―, dijo, mientras se apartaba de los brazos de su pareja. ―Iré a esperarte en tu estudio.

Se volteó y le sonrió al Anciano lo mejor que pudo. ―Fue agradable verlo de nuevo. Por favor, envíeles mis saludos al resto del Consejo. ―Inclinó su cabeza y luego se alejó tan rápido como se lo permitía su dureza.

Oyó a Harry despidiéndose del Anciano, mientras se apresuraba al estudio y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Se quitó la ropa, antes de alcanzar el escritorio. Las dobló y las colocó a un lado, luego sacó los suministros de su pequeño bolso de conejo y las colocó en el escritorio.

Tenían tres hermosos bebés. Por ahora, no necesitaban más. Los condones definitivamente eran una necesidad, hasta que decidieran tener hijos de nuevo.

Todavía recordaba el dolor del parto. Pasaría un tiempo, antes de que estuviera listo para hacerlo de nuevo.

Una vez que todo estuvo arreglado, encaramó su cuerpo desnudo sobre el escritorio de Harry, con un plug insertado firmemente en su culo. Colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y plantó sus pies en el borde del escritorio, entonces separó sus rodillas.

Quería que Harry perdiera la cabeza, cuando entrara. Esta presentación debería lograrlo.  
Había estado contando los días, hasta que el doctor le diera luz verde para reanudar las relaciones sexuales con su pareja. Las pocas masturbaciones que habían tenido juntos, desde que los bebés habían nacido fueron geniales, pero no le daban la conexión que sentía cuando Harry lo jodía. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Se puso tenso, cuando oyó la puerta abriéndose. Estaba tan nervioso y listo para irse, un viento fuerte lo hubiese lanzador por el borde. Su cuerpo dolía por ser tocado, acariciado. Su culo dolía por ser llenado, sólo como podía hacerlo Harry. Habían pasado eones.

―Hey, amor, qué querías... ―Sonrió, cuando oyó la brusca inhalación de Harry. ―Jódeme ―, susurró el hombre.

Se apoyó en sus codos y le dio un guiño a Harry. ―Preferiría que me jodieras a mí.

―¿Está bien? ―Preguntó Harry, rápidamente. Parecía dudar, pero sus ojos hambrientos lo estaban devorando. ―¿El doctor te dio luz verde?

Louis levantó el pedazo de papel que le había dado el doctor. Sabía que Harry no lo follaría a menos que estuviera completamente saludable. Harry era un fanático en cuanto a cuidar de él y de su salud.

―Tengo una nota del doctor justo aquí. ―Dejó que el papel revoloteara hasta el piso y agarró su dura polla, acariciándose, mientras incentivaba a Harry a que se apresurara. Quería algo largo y duro en su culo, y pronto. ―Y un condón.

La sonora carcajada de Harry llenó el aire, mientras cruzaba la habitación, quitándose la ropa mientras lo hacía. ―Siempre supe que eras un conejito inteligente.

Sonrió con alegría.

―Ahora, ―dijo Harry mientras dejaba caer la última prenda de su ropa en el piso y se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, ―¿qué más tienes para mí?

Sonrió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

―Sería mucho mejor si te lo muestro ―, dijo mientras lo agarraba del cabello y estiraba de su cabeza para darle un beso.  
Harry le permitió hacerlo a su manera por unos diez segundos, antes de tomar el control del beso, reclamándole la boca con un hambre que le hacía temblar. No había nada en la tierra, como ser reclamado por un dragón.

―Te extrañé, Harry ―, susurró, cuando se apartaron en busca de aire.

―No he ido a ningún lado, amor.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando Harry comenzó a acariciar su cuello con su nariz. Se sentía caliente. Pequeños zarcillos de electricidad serpenteaban por su cuerpo, incendiando cada terminación nerviosa.

―Extrañaba esssto ―siseó, cuando los labios de Harry recorrieron el trayecto hasta su pezón y se prendieron de él.

Arqueándose, lo empujó hacía la boca de Harry. Este sabía cuán fuerte mordisquear y lamer, para hacer que el éxtasis le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

―Puedo ver que me extrañaste.―Harry sonreía, mientras levantaba la cabeza. ― Me trajiste un regalo.

Inhaló bruscamente, cuando Harry se bajó la mano y removió el plug en su culo, empujándolo contra su próstata. Apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este y levantó su trasero, sobre el borde del escritorio.

―Harry―, gritó.

―¿Acaso mi pequeño conejito quiere algo?

―¡Sí! ―Gritó de nuevo.

―Ah, ahora veo... ―Harry quitó el plug y lo dejó caer en el escritorio. Sintió como lo removía y luego, un momento después, la dura y caliente longitud de Harry empujaba en su interior. ―Ese era el sonido que estaba esperando.

Un agudo gritó, se escapó de sus labios, mientras Harry le agarraba las caderas y las sujetaba con más fuerza. Levantó sus piernas, sus rodillas se doblaron tan alto, como podía alcanzar. Se rozaron contra sus axilas.

―Agarra tus tobillos, conejito.

Arqueó una ceja, pero hizo lo que había ordenado Harry, estirando sus piernas hasta que pudo agarrar sus tobillos. Las manos de Harry cubrieron las suyas y empujó aún más, hasta que sus tobillos estaban alrededor de sus oídos. Cambió el ángulo de su cuerpo. La polla de Harry golpeaba el punto dulce, con cada embestida.

―Joder, amor cuán flexible eres ―Harry gruñía, mientras lo embestía.―Uno de estos días voy a atarte justo así, y joderte hasta que quedes inconsciente.

Pensaba que era un gran plan. Sus manos agarraron con más fuerza el cabello de Harry, luego se deslizaron a través de las sedosas hebras, descendiendo por el cuello del hombre. Sus uñas salieron y le marcaron la espalda.

Harry rugió y lo azotó. Nubes de humo negro comenzaron a salir en espiral de sus fosas nasales. El escritorio crujió bajo el poder de los empujes de Harry. Su cuerpo le dolía. El mundo empezó a reducirse a la polla dura en su culo y al hombre cubriéndolo encima de él. Cuando los afilados dientes de Harry se hundieron en su cuello, su grito llenó la habitación. Un orgasmo de proporciones épicas se apoderó de él. La caliente semilla salió disparada de su polla, la cual no había tocado, y manchó sus cuerpos.

Se quejó y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, cuando Harry lo alzó en el aire repentinamente. Sus piernas cayeron y unas fuertes manos agarraron su trasero, separando las mejillas de su culo, mientras Harry continuaba embistiéndolo.

Esperaba que Harry se sentara en una de las sillas de su estudio o al menos lo empujara contra la pared. No esperaba que el gran hombre solo se quedara allí parado, subiéndolo y bajándolo, empalándolo una y otra vez.  
Miró a Harry. Se sintió de diez pies de altura, cuando vio el deseo ardiendo en los ojos de este y la forma en que su mandíbula se tensaba. El hombre estaba cerca, tan, tan cerca que podía verlo. Podía sentirlo en la tensión del cuerpo de Harry.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió sus dientes en los músculos del pectoral de Harry. Un ligero sabor cobrizo llenó su boca, incluso cuando el feroz rugido de Harry llenaba sus oídos.

Fuego lamió sus hombros y su columna. Poderosos disparos de semen llenaron su culo como lava caliente. Gritó, mientras su cuerpo se calentaba. Estaba rodeado, por dentro y por fuera, por el fuego del dragón, su dragón.

Harry estaba jadeando con dificultad, mientras lo acostaba gentilmente en el escritorio y se inclinaba sobre él. Todavía podía sentir pequeños temblores sacudiendo el gran cuerpo de su pareja. Se estiró y quitó el cabello húmedo por el sudor, del rostro de Harry.

―Te amo, Hazz.

Harry le dio un intento poco entusiasta de un gruñido, entonces comenzó a reír.

―Realmente amo estar apareado con un conejo.


End file.
